Bad Romance
by Jen2261
Summary: After a very interesting party an unlikely couple develops a bad romance that only gets worst as they battle their own issues with the relationship. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first Glee story so be easy please. ;D I'm not as good as some writers on here but I think I'm pretty decent. :D Anyway I usually stick to oneshots but I figured I'd try my hand at a chapter story. Lets see how this works out. ;D **

**A/N 2: BTW this is Rachel/Quin but the other characters are apart of it as well. I tried to stay in character as much as possible. I don't think they'll be any smut/femlash so we'll keep it Rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own the characters. I don't own JT's song Sexyback. ;D**

001

"Hey Rach!" The brunette turned around at the sound of her name and smiled as the guy walked towards her.

"Hey Matt" Rachel said politely as she closed her locker and turned around hugging her books to her chest.

"Here. I'm supposed to give you this." Matt said. He produced a small envelope to the brunette.

"What is it?" Rachel asked as she took it. She noticed he had a whole stack in his hand.

"An invitation" he said simply with a smile and continued on his way down the hall. Rachel watched him for a second then made her way towards her Algebra class. She entered the room and took her usual seat in the front row. She quickly ripped open the envelope and looked down at the small card. It was an invitation for a party at Quinn's house. Rachel blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining things. She was invited to a party? & it was at Quinn's house? That couldn't be right. Didn't Quinn hate her? But then again that was months ago. Since the blonde had been pregnant she had been being a little nicer to the brunette, but not much. It had to be a mistake. Rachel quickly placed the card back inside the envelope and tucked it into her textbook. It was Thursday. She'd just give it back to the blonde in Glee rehearsals after school.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rachel walked into the choir room just as the final bell rang. She stopped in her tracks as her eyes fell on the center room. There was a stereo sitting on the piano with Justin Timberlake's Sexyback playing. Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Tina and Artie were dancing and laughing watching Puck sing the song and dance seductively. Matt, Mike and Mercedes were watching from the chairs, laughing. Mr. Shue was no where to be found.

"Rachel what are you-" Finn asked walking in behind her. He stopped mid sentence when he saw what she was looking at, a completely dumbfounded look on his face.

"What the hell?" Finn said, causing Tina to look over. She laughed at their faces and ran over grabbing Rachel's arm, pulling her over to the group. Rachel laughed and set her bag on the piano and joined in on the dancing. Puck turned around and smirked, dancing towards Rachel. Rachel giggled and met him halfway, dancing with him. When the song finally ended they all cheered and laughed.

"Puck is bringing sexy back huh?" a voice said causing everyone to look back. Quinn was standing next to Finn with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"That's right baby mama. You wanna come see?" Puck asked walking towards her but stopped when she held up her hand.

"Um... no and stop calling me that!" she snapped hitting him in the arm and walking past him towards Santana and Brittany. Rachel turned off the stereo and turned around. She was about to say something to Quinn when Mr. Schuster walked in.

"Hey you guys! Sorry I'm late." Will said rushing into the room and closing the door behind him. The students all dispersed and took a seat. Will walked over to the piano and set his bag next to the stereo.

"Where have you been Mr. Shue?"

"Sorry about that. A student had some questions after class. I trust you guys found something to keep you busy until I got here?" he asked as everyone laughed and shifted their gaze to Puck.

"What's that about Puck?" Will asked with a smile, obviously confused.

"Nothing Mr. Shue." Puck said clearing his throat with a smirk. Will shrugged, giving up the question and clapped his hands turning back to everyone else.

"Okay you guys. There's not much to do today since its our last Glee Club meeting before summer vacation. I would have canceled but I wanted to see you all one more time before next year." he said with a grin, receiving twelve in return.

"So what are we doing? Just sitting around?" Rachel asked from her seat in the front row next to Artie.

"Well not exactly Rachel. I just want to say a few words then you guys can either leave or hang out for the rest of the time." Will said smiling. The students listened as Will told them how much he would miss them and how awesome they were the past year and blah..blah..blah. When he was finished, 15 minutes later, everyone stood up to gather their things, opting to head home. They only had one more day of school before they were done for the summer. Rachel slung her bag over her shoulder, the small white envelope in her hand as she stood up. She looked around and saw Quinn walking towards the door with Matt and Mercedes.

"Quinn!" She called quickly walking towards the blonde. Quinn stopped and turned around, seeing Rachel. She motioned for Mercedes and Matt to go ahead and waited for Rachel to reach her.

"Whats up?" Quinn asked in a even tone looking at Rachel.

"Matt gave me this today and I figured it was a mistake." Rachel said holding out the small white envelope for Quinn to take. Instead of snatching it back the way Rachel expected her to, Quinn looked at the envelope then back up at Rachel's face, making no motion to take it from her.

"It wasn't a mistake Berry. I invited the whole Glee club, including you too." Quinn said with a smile and turned around heading for the door. She stopped and turned around when she was in the hallway, looking at Rachel.

"Don't be late." she said simply before disappearing from Rachel's eyesight. Rachel looked down at the invitation in disbelief. Slowly but surely a wide smile took over her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, Thanks so much for the reviews. Greatly appreciated that someone besides me is interested in this story. ;D Here's a longer chapter than the tease I gave you before, sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not own Twister. I do own the awesomeness that is Faberry... in some other parellel universe.**

002

"A sleepover?" Rachel said in disbelief for the 3rd time in the last ten minutes as she paced in front of her bed. Her father Scott sat on the bed watching his daughter pace, the invitation in his hand.

"Sweetie will you sit down? My neck is starting to hurt. I feel like I'm watching a tennis match." Scott said closing his eyes, massaging the back of his neck.

"But daddy. What am I going to do?" Rachel said with a huff, plopping her body onto her bed next to her father.

"Oh I don't know, how about go to the party?" Her other father, John, said walking into the room taking off his oven mitts.

"But I-I-" Rachel stammered looking between her two fathers.

"What has you so worried?" John asked with his hands on his hips, looking down at his daughter.

"This is her first party she's been invited to since grade school J" Scott said running his hand through his sandy blonde hair as he looked up at his husband. That was true. This was Rachel's party and while the idea was already intimidating to begin with, now she had to stay the night at a girl's house she was still pretty sure had a major dislike for her? No way. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"Maybe I should call and say I can't make it. Yeah... that sounds good." Rachel said jumping up and walking towards the door. John grabbed her before she could make it out.

"Oh no you don't. Honey when is the party?" John asked placing Rachel in front of him, his hands on her shoulders.

"Tomorrow" she said simply looking up at her dad.

"Baby why do you have oven mitts?" Scott asked standing up and walking towards them.

"Oh, I came to let you two know that dinner was ready." John said looking down, handing the mitts to Scott.

"Oh great!" Scott said with a grin. He took the oven mitts and walked out the room as John turned his attention back to Rachel.

"Didn't you say the whole Glee club was going to be there?" John asked.

"Yes but-"

"You'll be fine. After everything at Regionals and... and Shelby..." John said carefully as he saw Rachel wince at the name. He and Scott weren't too happy that Rachel had went looking for her birth mother but it was over and done with now. Rachel still felt abandoned by her mother's refusal and it killed John and Scott that they couldn't do anything to ease the pain.

"Dad. I know you're just worried about me but I don't think-"

"Rach. Just go and have a good time. You've made a lot of good friends in the club. I know some people still aren't too fond of you but at least try to have fun. For us?" John asked pouting. It was the same pout Rachel made when she didn't get her way. Rachel sighed and nodded in response. John smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I just want you to know that if I come back traumatized and you have to pay for immense psycho-therapy then it should be on your conscious." Rachel mumbled into her dad's chest. John laughed and pinched Rachel side, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I'll keep that in mind. Come on." he said letting her go so they could go downstairs and join Scott for dinner.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hi Rachel. I'm glad you could make it." Quinn's mother, Judy greeted as she opened the door.

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Fabray." Rachel replied politely and turned around, waving at her father who was in the car. Scott honked before pulling off and Rachel turned back to Judy who moved out the way for the brunette to walk inside.

"Everyone's almost here. We're just waiting on Puck and Matt." Judy said with a smile as she closed the door. She took Rachel's coat and hung it in the hall closet then walked towards the living room, Rachel walking behind her.

"Everyone else is in the living room" Judy said over her shoulder as the reached the mentioned room. Rachel couldn't help the smile that came over her face. Mike, Brittany, Santana and Finn were in the middle of the floor tangled up on a twister board. Artie was off to the side with the spinner in his hand. Quinn was sitting on the couch beside him along with Kurt and Mercedes. They were all laughing.

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray." Rachel said with a smile.

"Your welcome sweetie. You can put your stuff over there until you decide to change." Judy said motioning towards a corner where multiple bags and shoes were thrown. Judy smiled and walked into the kitchen as Rachel dropped her things and walked farther into the living room.

"Right hand red Brittany" Artie called.

"Ow! Brittany that hurts." Santana said laughing.

"Sorry. I can't reach the red." Brittany replied.

"Brittany wrong way! That's blue." Mercedes called as a few more laughed floated around the room.

"That mat looks pretty crowded." Rachel said with a small smile. Everyone who was able to looked up at her.

"Who is that? I can't see!" Finn's voice come from somewhere behind Santana.

"Its Rachel." Santana said throwing a devious smirk at said girl. Rachel made eye contact with her briefly then turned towards the 3 on the couch.

"Hey Rach! What took you so long?" Mercedes asked scooting closer to Kurt to make room for Rachel.

"Don't tell me you had to be fashionably late... that's my job" Kurt said with a smile. Rachel laughed a little.

"No I just had to wait for my dad to finish watching a movie before he could bring me." Rachel said smiling.

"Left foot green Finn. Hi Rachel" Artie said smiling. Rachel waved and watched as Finn did his best to keep his balance while moving his foot to green.

"Why aren't you guys playing?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes.

"I don't do floor games well." Kurt said sighing.

"I'm not that flexible." Mercedes said scrunching up her face.

"Finn took up most of the room." Quinn said simply motioning to the board. This caused the other 3 to laugh. Rachel smiled. She was still unsure on where her and Quinn stood friendship wise. She knew Santana still hated her guts and everyone else was nice to her. It was just Quinn. She was so stand-offish since the baby was born she never could be sure.

"Who's winning?" Tina asked walking into the room. She sat in the chair and laughed at her pretzeled friends on the floor.

"Hi Tina." Rachel said with a grin. Tina was one of the few people who went out her way to be nice to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel. When did you get here?" Tina asked back with a matching grin.

"Left foot red Mike" Artie called out. Everyone watched as Mike repositioned his body to make his foot reach a red circle.

"Ow!" Finn said followed by a scream from Santana as they all fell flat on the floor. Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Rachel fell into a fit of giggles as Quinn grinned and Artie laughed.

"You're squishing me!" Santana said hitting Finn's arm.

"Hey what's up- whoa. What happened?" Puck asked walking into the room with Matt.

"You missed it man. Santana, Finn, Brittany and Mike were playing twister." Artie said laughing. Puck and Matt shook their heads as they threw their bags into the corner.

"Well... that was fun." Mike said sarcastically as he sat up, shoving Brittany playfully earning a slap on the arm in response from the blonde.

"Hey Rachel." Finn said with a wide grin as he stood to his feet followed by Santana.

"So who won?" Brittany asked still sitting on the floor.

"We all lost." Santana told her, reaching down to help her up.

"Well Mr. Party is here. Now we can have some real fun" Puck said smiling.

"What is 'real fun'... exactly?" Quinn asked making air quotes.

"Good question baby mama." Puck said smiling.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Quinn said grabbing the twister spinner from Artie and chucking it across the room at him. Puck tried to dodge it but it still hit him in the stomach.

"Ow! You know that's spousal abuse right?" he asked picking the spinner up off the floor.

"We're not married you idiot." Quinn said rolling her eyes as Kurt took the spinner from Puck and proceeded to fold the mat up.

"What was the point of this party anyway?" Santana asked falling on the love seat where Brittany was sitting.

"Nothing really. My mom is really trying to make up for kicking me out and she came up with this party idea." Quinn said shrugging.

"You only invited us though?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. You guys are my only real friends. Besides it was a sleep over thing. I knew you guys wouldn't steal anything or whatever." Quinn said smirking.

"Well sounds good to me. Got anything to eat?" Matt asked looking around.

"Three pizzas in the kitchen." Quinn said smiling. Rachel laughed as Mike, Matt, Puck and Finn all jumped up heading for the kitchen.

"Where are we all sleeping?" Rachel asked looking around. She wasn't sure if the living room was going to have enough room for all of them.

"Well I don't know about Puck and Matt but Artie and Tina aren't staying." Quinn said to Rachel.

"Really? Why not?" Rachel asked looking to the people mentioned.

"My dad gets nervous about me staying overnight anywhere." Artie said shrugging.

"I'm going to spend a few weeks with my grandma in Atlanta. My parents want to leave by 6 since its a 12 hour drive." Tina said rolling her eyes. Rachel nodded as the boys walked back into the room with plates. Each had two slices of pepperoni pizza.

"Are you two staying the night?" Rachel asked looking over at Puck and Matt who made themselves comfortable on the floor.

"Yeah why?" Matt asked stuffing a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Just asking." Rachel said with a smile.

"No one else is hungry?" Finn asked sitting on the arm of the couch next to Tina. Everyone else shook their heads. Finn shrugged and went back to his pizza.

"So what now? One more game before we have to leave?" Mercedes asked looking around.

"Any ideas?" Kurt asked. She shook her head.

"I know. Lets play I never!" Tina said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry its being really slow right now. I'm trying to keep it lukewarm interesting until we can get to the Faberry action. This is leading up to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own Grindhouse. I don't own Dead Silence.**

003

It was going on 9 as Tina said her final goodbyes and left. They had played I Never for 2 hours straight and Rachel's head was still whirring over some of the things she learned. Apparently Kurt and Artie along with herself have never tasted alcohol. Puck, Brittany and Quinn had went streaking before. She also found out that she was the only one who had never seen porn.

"What movie are we going to watch first?" Kurt asked looking through the DVDs on top of the TV.

"Whatever is fine." Quinn said standing up with her plate in her hand.

"Let's watch Grindhouse first." Finn said from his spot on the floor.

"That's the one where they're cutting off the zombie's heads right?" Puck asked.

"Yeah then there's an awesome car chase." Matt said smiling.

"Yeah let watch that first." Puck said looking at Kurt.

"Boys." Kurt and Mercedes said in unison. Rachel smiled and wiped her face before standing up with her plate.

"Rachel do you mind?" Kurt asked opening the DVD case. Rachel shook her head and picked up Kurt's plate. She offered to take Mercedes' plate as well then followed behind Quinn.

"How's everything?" Judy asked from her position at the sink where she was loading the dishwasher.

"Fine mom." Quinn said with a small smile. Rachel handed the plates to Quinn who dropped them in the soapy water.

"Everything's great Mrs. Fabray." Rachel said with a grin. Judy smiled back as Quinn rolled her eyes at the brunette and walked back into the living room. Rachel followed a few second later with a lump in her throat.

"Since the boys seemed to be more into this movie than us we're going to change into our Pajamas" Mercedes said as Rachel walked into the room. Rachel nodded and grabbed her bag and followed the other 4 girls and Kurt upstairs.

"There's a bathroom in my room. We can all take turns changing in there." Quinn said opening a white door to reveal her bedroom. She walked inside and dropped her bag on the bed.

"I'll go first." Kurt said smiling and walking into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Why did he come up here with us?" Santana whispered when the door was shut.

"Did you really think he was going to change with the guys?" Mercedes asked looking at the latina.

"You know how they would have felt about that. Well Puck and Finn anyway." Rachel said sitting on the bed. It was obvious Puck and Finn were the ones uneasy about Kurt. Matt and Mike didn't seem to have a problem with it. But then again Kurt did have a crush on Finn at a point in time and Puck was... well he was Puck. Anything that threatened his manhood freaked him out.

"Does it matter?" Quinn asked brushing her hair in the mirror. The bathroom door opened revealing Kurt in a matching silk pajama set. He walked out the bathroom as Mercedes took his place.

"Ugh this is going to take forever." Santana complained.

"You can use the other bathroom down the hall to the left." Quinn said looking back.

"Great. We'll see you guys downstairs." Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand and walking out the room.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked standing in the middle of the room. Rachel and Quinn shrugged as Mercedes walked out the bathroom in pajama pants and a T-shirt.

"What was what about?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing. Come on. While part of me is disgusted with this movie, the other part kind of wants to see it." Kurt said tilting his head. Mercedes laughed and followed him out the room. Rachel watched them close the door and turned back to Quinn.

"Are you going to change Berry?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel through the mirror.

"No go ahead. I can wait until you're finished." Rachel said smiling. Quinn shrugged and opened her drawer. Pulling out something she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Rachel sat in silence, looking around the room. Quinn's room was a lot like she expected it to be. It was overly sized. There was a large dresser against the wall. Next to that there was a vanity with a huge mirror facing the bed. There were posters of guys on her wall. Some Rachel recognized as singers and others she didn't. Rachel looked over as the bathroom door opened.

"You can go ahead now." Quinn said walking back into the room dressed in small red shorts that had the word CHEER on one leg. She also had on a white tank top on with the name of their high school in red letters across her chest.

"Thanks" Rachel said simply and grabbed her bag. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Looking around she couldn't help the small smile that brushed her lips. Quinn's bathroom was pink, Rachel's favorite color. Rachel quickly changed into the t-shirt and small black shorts that she had brought to sleep in. When she was done she opened the door and walked into the room. Quinn was standing at her vanity with her back to Rachel as she placed some type of cream on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked walking towards Quinn. Quinn jumped and glared at Rachel through the mirror, causing the brunette to stop walking.

"I'm putting cream on my stomach. What does it look like?" Quinn asked going back to her task.

"But why?" Rachel asked, beginning to walk again. She stopped when she was beside Quinn.

"Its anti-stretch mark cream." Quinn said lifting her shirt a little to show Rachel. There were a few tiny marks on her lower stomach.

"Aren't you supposed to that while you're pregnant? Not after?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah and I did. I still got a few marks though." Quinn said sighing. Rachel watched in silence as the blonde finished applying the cream and closed the tube, setting it back on the vanity. Quinn went back to brushing her hair and Rachel was about to leave when she turned around.

"Um Quinn?" Rachel asked, one of her hands on the doorknob. Quinn looked up and over at Rachel.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel mumbled but Quinn heard her loud and clear.

"Go ahead." Quinn said going back to brushing her hair.

"Why did you invite me to this party?" Rachel asked dropping her hand and turning to face the blonde.

"I told you it was for the whole Glee club." Quinn said nonchalantly.

"I know but me and you have never gotten along. I mean sure you've been civilized to me since you got pregnant but we were still never really friends." Rachel explained. Quinn sighed and put the brush down and turned to face Rachel.

"Rachel listen. I've done a lot of thinking since I had my baby. A lot of thinking about my past and my friends and everything and I came to a few conclusions." Quinn said with a small smile as she crossed her arms.

"What kind of conclusions?" Rachel asked warily.

"About what's important in life. Who my real friends are and how I've been treating them." Quinn said looking at Rachel. "You guys were the only ones that stuck by me through my whole pregnancy, even through the Finn and Puck situation." Rachel winced a little.

"That was my fault. Sorry about that I-"

"No its okay. Sure I hated you for it at first but it needed to be said. It was unfair what I was doing to Finn, even if Puck was a loser." Quinn said rolling her eyes. "I do consider you a friend though." Quinn said quietly after a small pause.

"Well why have you been ignoring me? I mean I'm glad the insults stopped but you haven't been exactly friendly to me." Rachel said letting go of the doorknob as she took a few steps towards her.

"I haven't exactly been myself lately either." Quinn said with a small laugh. "At least not my old cheerio, before the pregnancy, self. I was pretty sure after everything I did and said to you that you hated me."

"I don't hate you Quinn. I don't hate anyone. Sure I may immensely loath certain individuals to a degree that could become considerably close to hatred however I-"

"Okay Berry okay! I get it." Quinn said placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders to stop her. Quinn laughed and shook her head, dropping her hands.

"Sorry. But I don't hate you Quinn." Rachel said softly, looking up at the slightly taller girl. Quinn smiled and nodded, looking down at the carpet in front of her.

"Thanks Rachel... and by the way. I want to-" Quinn started but Rachel shook her head.

"Its okay Quinn. I know what you're going to say and thank you." Rachel said smiling. Quinn looked up at met Rachel's eyes with a smile. After a long minute of silence Quinn cleared her throat.

"Well lets head downstairs. I'm pretty sure we missed enough of the movie already." Rachel said quickly. She turned around and made her way towards the door with Quinn following. They walked downstairs in silence and found a place to sit on the floor. Santana was sitting on the loveseat with Brittany's head in her lap. Mercedes was in the recliner and Finn was stretched out on the couch. Rachel looked at the TV just as a woman decapitated a zombie, sending blood squirting everywhere.

"This is gross" Santana said with a frown, staring at the screen.

"The boys seem to be enjoying it." Mercedes said with a smirk as she watched Puck stuff a handful of popcorn in his mouth. All the boys eye's were fixed on the TV.

"Speak for yourself." Kurt said with his hand on his head as he sat on the floor leaning against Mercedes' legs.

"Tell me this movie isn't awesome!" Finn said looking at the girls as if they all had 3 heads.

"Its not." Quinn said sighing.

"Well what would you guys rather watch? Some romance movie where the old couple dies at the end together holding hands?" Puck asked looking over at Quinn.

"You have The Notebook!" Rachel asked with a grin, looking at Quinn.

"There's actually a movie that ends like that?" Mike asked shocked looking around then at Puck.

"What? It was just a guess." Puck said looking around the room as everyone laughed.

"Why don't we watch something we'll all enjoy?" Kurt said after everyone had calmed down.

"Like what?" Santana asked looking over at him.

"No blood for one." Kurt said wincing as a guy shot a zombie in the shoulder, sending blood everywhere.

"No romance." Finn mumbled, his eyes on the TV.

"No comedy, I'm pretty sure my mom went to bed already." Quinn said sighing.

"Well what's left?" Brittany asked, her head still in Santana's lap.

"I'll pick something." Mercedes said standing up, Kurt quickly took her seat. Mercedes walked over to the cabinet where the DVD's were and opened it. After scanning the rows for a few seconds she smiled.

"What did you find?" Kurt asked, shifting to make himself more comfortable in the chair.

"How about Dead Silence?" Mercedes said holding up a DVD with a smile. Rachel looked at the front of the case and frowned.

"Is that a horror?" She asked. Mercedes nodded.

"Yeah its one of my favorite movies."

"I heard about that movie. That's the one where the ghost lady rips out your tongue if you scream right?" Puck asked obviously interested.

"Yeah! Then she turns them into dolls and adds them to her collection!" Matt said smiling.

"Guys... I don't think Rachel wants to watch it." Quinn said with a grin as she looked at Rachel's face. Rachel face was ghostly pale as she looked at Quinn.

"You okay Rach?" Finn asked from the couch with a smirk.

"So are we going to watch it or what?" Santana asked with an evil smirk.

"Rach are you going to be okay?" Mercedes asked as she opened the DVD case and took out the disc.

"Yes of course... I'm fine." Rachel said with a small smile looking down.

"Is everyone else okay with it?" Mercedes asked looking at everyone else. When everyone else agreed Mercedes took out the other disc and replaced it with Dead Silence. Finn who had the remote pressed play as Mercedes kicked Kurt out the chair.

"Has anyone else seen this movie before?" she asked looking around. Brittany raised her hand.

"I have. It was at Walmart a few weeks ago."

"She means have you seen the actual movie, not the DVD case Britt." Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand to push it down. Quinn smiled as she looked over at Rachel who winced when the DVD menu came up. Scooting closer she leaned over to Rachel's ear.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she whispered. Rachel looked over at her with wide eyes and nodded a little.

"I think" she mumbled. Quinn grinned.

"Its just a movie." she said and put her arm around Rachel's shoulders. She hugged her quickly then let go but stayed next to the brunette. Rachel looked up as the movie began.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again thanks so much for the reviews! Cookies for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I don't even own the Dead Silence DVD because it scares me. Anyway let the Faberry-ness begin... a little.**

004

"Ow...ow Rachel." Quinn whispered with a smile on her face as she looked down at her hand. Rachel had a death grip on her hand as they watched the movie.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Rachel said letting go of Quinn's hand quickly. Quinn giggled and turned back to the movie just as the bridge a few of the characters were walking across collapsed. One of the characters screamed causing the ghost to appear, making Rachel yelp and grab Quinn's arm.

"Rachel, you okay?" Kurt asked looking over at the brunette who had her face buried in Quinn shoulder. Quinn payed her no mind and continued watching the screen. Kurt's question made Quinn look back at Rachel and laugh. Shifting her weight a little she pulled Rachel to her side and wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulder. Rachel immediately buried her face in the crook of Quinn's neck.

"Quinn?" Santana whispered with an incredulous look on her face. Quinn looked over and frowned.

"She's scared San. Shut up. " Quinn said back rolling her eyes and turning back to the screen. Rachel didn't move her face from Quinn's neck. That's how Rachel spent the most of the next half hour.

"Is it over yet?" Rachel asked muffled from her face still in Quinn's back.

"Almost. We're at the end now." Mercedes said smiling. "Come on Rachel you have to watch the end, its the best part." Mercedes said with a smile. Rachel groaned, causing Quinn to smile as she moved away from Quinn and watched the screen. Her hand stayed wrapped around Quinn's arm that was around her shoulder to keep the blond from moving.. She watched in silence until the guy screamed, making the ghost appear followed by the row of dolls all the characters had become.

"Oh my god!" Rachel yelped followed by a scream from Quinn. Finn looked over at them with a smirk.

"Wow that even scared Quinn"

"It wasn't the movie that made me scream" Quinn said wincing and looking at Rachel.

"Sorry." Rachel mumbled scooting away from her.

"What happened?" Kurt asked looking between the two.

"Rachel dug her nails into my arm." Quinn said holding out her arm to inspect it. Kurt and Mercedes laughed.

"Well I guess we should ask where we're all sleeping since Brittany and Santana seem to beat us to the punch." Mike said motioning to the love seat. Brittany and Santana were both asleep. Santana sitting up and Brittany with her head in the other girl's lap.

"There's an extra bedroom so two people can take that room, one person can sleep in my room with me and everyone else can sleep down here." Quinn said standing up, walking over to the closet.

"I'm sleeping with Quinn" Puck said quickly.

"Didn't you already sink that boat?" Matt asked with a smirk as Quinn opened the closet.

"There's 4 blankets in here so some of you have to share" Quinn said as Matt stood up to help her. He grabbed the pile of blankets and dropped them in the middle of the floor.

"Kurt and I will take the extra bedroom." Mercedes said yawning. Kurt nodded in response.

"I'm pretty sure Santana and Brittany are gonna stay down here together meaning Rachel you can sleep with me." Quinn said looking over at the cheerios who were still knocked out cold. Rachel nodded and stood up.

"What? I already called it." Puck said frowning. Quinn just glared at him.

"I call the couch!" Finn said smiling.

"Come on man. Give the girls the couch, take the love seat or recliner." Mike said smiling. Finn groaned.

"You can have the recliner because you'll crush the love seat. I'll take the love seat." Puck said sighing and standing up. He walked over to Santana and shook her lightly.

"What?" she mumbled opening her eyes as Finn moved to the floor.

"You and Brittany can get on the couch." Puck said softly. Santana nodded and shook Brittany awake. Puck helped them groggily walk over to the couch. They both laid down with their heads at each end of the couch. Finn threw a blanket over them and settled into the recliner as Mercedes stood up.

"Okay Matt and I are on the floor. Got any pillows Quinn?" Mike asked looking up at her.

"Yeah I'll throw them downstairs. " Quinn said grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

"Goodnight guys." Mercedes said smiling. The boys waved as Puck made himself as comfortable as possible on the loveseat. Mercedes and Kurt followed Rachel and Quinn up the stairs.

"The guest room is right there. There's a bathroom in there too." Quinn said looking back at them.

"Okay thanks Quinn." Mercedes said smiling and walking over to the room.

"Goodnight." Kurt said with a smile and followed her. Quinn let go of Rachel's hand as she opened the door to her room. Rachel sat on the bed as Quinn took two pillows off her bed and two more out the closet.

"Need any help?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Yeah can you throw these downstairs? I'm gonna go ask Mercedes and Kurt if they have any extras." Quinn said handing Rachel the pile then disappearing out the door. Rachel walked out the room to the top of the stairs and threw the pillows down. Quinn appeared next to her and threw two more downstairs.

"That's six right?" Quinn asked tilting her head. Rachel nodded.

"Thanks Q." Matt said with a smile as he and Mike picked up the pillows and disappeared out of sight.

"Don't destroy my house you guys." Quinn called downstairs and turned around to walk back in her room with Rachel following.

"Do you want the door closed?" Rachel asked as Quinn walked over to her vanity. Quinn nodded and put her hair up in a ponytail as Rachel closed the door.

"One pillow is okay right?" Quinn asked looking up as she walked over to the bed and tossed a pillow on the other side.

"Yes its fine." Rachel said nervously and hurried over to the opposite side of the bed.

"You don't sleep wild or anything right? You're not going to kick me in the stomach are you?" Quinn asked with a grin as she pulled the blankets back and sat down.

"No no of course not." Rachel said shaking her head. Quinn smiled.

"Berry calm down. Are you okay?" Quinn said holding in a laugh as Rachel pulled the blankets back and laid down.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Rachel asked moving her hair over to one shoulder and staring at the ceiling.

"Because you look a little freaked out" Quinn said smirking as she reached over and turned off the lamp. Rachel gasped as the room went dark and exhaled deeply. She felt the bed shift a little and turned her head to look at Quinn. The room was so dark she couldn't even see Quinn who was no more than 6 inches away from her.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Your room is really dark." Rachel said softly. A giggle came from Quinn and Rachel felt another shift in the bed.

"Yes it is. Is the darkness making you uncomfortable?" Quinn asked. There was a small pause.

"No." Rachel said after about ten seconds.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked slowly. Quinn reached over to turn the lamp back on but before she could she knocked down her alarm clock causing it to make a thud. Rachel squealed and jumped. Light filled the room as Quinn finally turned on the lamp. She quickly picked up her alarm clock and set it down before turning back towards Rachel.

"You are not okay." the blonde said raising her eyebrow.

"I'm just a little spooked. That's all." Rachel said turning her head to Quinn.

"That movie really freaked you out huh?"

"I'm very impressional. My dad's still to this day won't let me watch scary movies before bed. I still have yet to see the movie The Exorcist. My dad's are indoctrinated that it will daunt me and I will beg to sleep with them-"

"Woah... wait. They what and it'll what? English please." Quinn said raising her eyebrow.

"They know it will scare me." Rachel said sighing.

"If I would've known it was going to scare you this much I we could've watched something else." Quinn said sitting up and moving over to stand up.

"Its okay. Don't worry about it I'm sure- what are you doing?" Rachel asked sitting up. Quinn walked around the bed to the bathroom. She turned on the light and left the door cracked then walked back around the bed and laid back down.

"That should give us a little light." Quinn said reaching over and turning off the lamp. A stream of light shone into the room which gave them a little light but the room was still pretty dark. At least Rachel could see a little now. However as soon as the brunette closed her eyes the face of the ghost appeared in her head, causing her to gasp a little.

"Rach?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Sorry. Am I keeping you awake?" Rachel asked turning her head to Quinn. She could now see the outline of Quinn's features.

"Yes."

"Sorry. I'll try to keep it down." Rachel said softly and took a deep breath. After a few seconds of silence she felt Quinn's hand brush hers before grabbing onto it. The blonde laced her fingers with Rachel's and shifted so they were both laying on their backs.

"Its just a movie Rachel. I'm right here. If any ghost comes in here just squeeze my hand and I'll make them disappear okay?" Quinn asked giggling a little. Rachel cracked a smile.

"Okay... thanks Quinn." Rachel said squeezing the other girl's hand.

"Your welcome. Now go to sleep Berry." Quinn said, her voice gave away her grin though. Gripping Quinn's hand Rachel closed her eyes and tried to relax. She was fast asleep within 5 minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Anything in this chapter that you admire and think is amazing I most likely don't own.**

005

"Psssst! Quinn!" Quinn groaned as her eyes fluttered open. "Quinn! Are you awake?" the voice whispered. Holding back a yawn Quinn trained her eyes towards the voice. She squinted as she took in the two heads sticking in the room from the doorway.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Great your awake. Come on. The boys are still asleep and Kurt as a plan. We need your help." Mercedes whispered with a smile before disappearing.

"Yeah. Wake Rachel up too and meet us at the top of the stairs. Be as quiet as possible." Kurt instructed before closing the door. Quinn looked over her shoulder at the sleeping brunette. There was an good amount of space between their bodies but all Quinn had to do was shift back a few inches and Rachel would be spooning her from behind. They were no longer holding hands but the back of Quinn's tank top was clenched between Rachel's fingers as if she had grabbed on desperately in the middle of the night. Quinn reached back and removed her hands from her tank then flipped over so now the girls were facing each other.

"Hey Berry?" Quinn asked softly, staring at the serene face of a sleeping, and completely quiet Rachel Berry. When the brunette didn't move Quinn frowned. Well she guessed she could rule her out for being a light sleeper the way Quinn was.

"Berry? Rachel?" Quinn called a little louder, still to no avail. Sighing the blonde sat up and stared down at the brunette. She had to admit that Rachel did look adorable. Her face looked serene as she breathed evenly. Her hair that had been moved to one shoulder before they fell asleep was now cascading down her face onto the pillow. Shaking her mind free of any improper ideas before they had a chance to form the blonde huffed.

"Rachel. Wake up!" Quinn said in her normal tone of voice. The brunette still refused to move. Quinn reached over and moved the curtain of hair away from the other girl's face and tucked it behind her ear. Seeing Rachel's flushed skin made Quinn feel weird and forced her to swallow a now large lump in her throat. She had to admit, Rachel was much easier to tolerate when she was asleep. She actually liked it when she was asleep. That was all she would admit. Exhaling, she opted to instead try running her fingers down the girl's face. She didn't want to frighten the girl, just wake her up. Cupping the side of the brunette's neck, Quinn ran a thumb over Rachel's cheek.

"Rach. Wake up." Quinn said softly, leaning down to say it softly in the girl's ear. Being so close to the girl made the other girl's breathing hitch. Letting out a small sigh she continued to let her thumb rub the diva's cheek softly. Figuring neither of the actions were getting what she wanted she contemplated just shoving the girl off the bed. She would be sure to wake up when she hit the floor. Biting her lip to suppress a grin at the thought she looked back at Rachel. Before she could stop herself she leaned down and brushed her lips across Rachel's forehead. Rachel whimpered a little but did nothing else as the blonde continued convincing herself this was purely to wake the diva up since nothing else seemed to work.

"Wake up Stubbles!" Quinn snapped, now impatient. Still nothing. Damn! She was sure Rachel would be able to sleep through a train wreck. How she managed to get up every morning at 6 was beyond Quinn's thought process. Figuring kissing the girl's face was the only way to get a response Quinn leaned down and kissed a smooth forehead again, running her lips down Rachel's cheek then down her jaw softly. A few whimpers came from the sleeping girl and Quinn couldn't remember for the life of her how to stop. Kissing up the other girl's jaw she sucked in her breath a little before planting a quick but firm kiss on the girl's lips. When she pulled away she froze. Rachel's eyes were now wide open, staring at Quinn. The blonde had no idea what do to do or say. After a moment of silence Rachel opened her mouth.

"What was that?"

"Um... come on. Kurt and Mercedes want us to meet them in the hallway." Quinn said quickly and jumped up. Shoving her feet into her slippers she quickly walked out the door leaving a confused and slightly stunned Rachel staring at her back.

What just happened? Rachel couldn't figure it out. One minute she was asleep, the next she felt someone's lips on her face. She was sure it was just a dream but when she opened her eyes there was a pressure on her lips. Realizing it was Quinn she froze. She was sure this was a dream. It had to be. Sighing at the now closed door she pulled herself up and out of the bed, running her fingers through her hair she slowly opened the door and walked out the room.

"Rach come on before they wake up." Kurt whispered desperately motioning to the brunette to come closer. Rachel quickened her pace until she was standing next to Mercedes, Quinn was on the other side of Kurt and was avoiding Rachel's eye-contact.

"So what now?" Quinn asked looking at the boy.

Kurt held up a small bag with a smile. "I have Mercedes make-up bag... we're gonna have some fun."

"I like the way you think." Mercedes bumped fists with Kurt before descending the stairs followed by Quinn, Kurt then Rachel. When they reached the bottom Kurt opened the bag and pulled out two pencils of eye-liner.

"You don't have any red lipstick?"

"Do I look like I wear red lipstick?" Kurt huffed and turned to Quinn.

"Do you?"

"Yes. It's in my room. I'll be right back." Quinn said turning to head back upstairs quickly, glad for the distraction. Anything to get away from Rachel's piercing stare she could feel on her.

"You okay mama?" Mercedes whispered, nudging Rachel who was looking down at her socks. Rachel looked at the other girl and shrugged.

"Just a tired." she replied with a half smile.

"Wake up. You're going to need to be plenty alert after we're finished, trust me." Kurt said smirking before practically marching into the living room. Mercedes and Rachel followed close behind. Everyone in the room was still soundlessly asleep.

"What time is it anyway?" Mercedes asked looking around.

"Almost 11" Rachel said pointing to the baby grandfather clock on the mantel.

"Try to be as quiet as possible. Mercedes wake up Brittany and Santana." Kurt said carefully stepping over Matt's sprawled out body on the floor, heading towards Finn.

"Here's the lipstick." Quinn said before being shushed by the other three in unison. "Sorry."

"What are you guys doing?" Brittany asked sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Having some fun." Mercedes said with a grin watching as Kurt carefully applied green eyeshadow to Finn.

"You guys are stupid." Santana said through a yawn and cuddling farther into the back cushions of the couch.

"Quinn, put some of that lipstick on Puck." Mercedes said with a grin.

"Why do I have to? Here... you do it." Quinn held the tube out to Kurt who shook his head.

"Can't, I'm working on Finn."

"Then you do it."

"You have whipped cream right?" Mercedes asked ignoring Quinn's demand, heading towards the kitchen. Quinn nodded as Mercedes disappeared. Frowning in defeat the blonde walked over to the recliner and opened the tube. Rachel continued to stand in the middle of the floor between Matt and Mike without moving.

"Rachel are you okay?" Brittany asked frowning at the small girl.

"Yes I'm fine Brittany. Go back to sleep." Rachel managed a small smile.

Brittany grinned. "Okay." Shifting her weight quickly to the other side of the couch she cuddled closer to Santana. The dark-skinned cheerio sighed in content, never opening her eyes as she wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist, pulling her closer.

"Found it. It was behind- WOW!" Mercedes covered her mouth as she tried to laugh as quietly as possible. Quinn and Kurt had switched places. Kurt was now applying eyeshadow and blush to Puck while Quinn painted Finn's lips red.

"I'm throwing this lipstick out when I'm finished." Quinn mumbled.

"Come on Rach, help me with Matt and Mike."

"Help you how?" Rachel asked. Mercedes reached over, pulling Rachel closer to her.

"We spray the whipped cream in their hands then tickle their faces."

"Why?"

"Because its fun!"

"Fun for who? When they wake up they will obviously furious and conceive some horrible and over reaching plan to commit some wild and extravagant revenge plan that-"

"Will you shut her up?" Santana hissed from somewhere behind Brittany's head. Mercedes stood up and pushed the can towards Rachel.

"I did Matt, just spray it in Mike's hand okay? I'll do the rest." Rachel took the can and looked at it in thought before sighing and leaning down. She quickly spray the white fluff into Mike's hand then stood up and pushed the can back to Mercedes.

"Done!" Kurt said in triumph as she stood back to admire his work.

Mercedes fell into another fit of giggles. "He looks like Ronald Mcdonald."

"Perfect since Finn looks like Bozo" Kurt said motioning towards the other boy as Quinn came to stand next to them.

"Now what?"

"Now, you and Mercedes tickle their faces. As soon as one of them wakes up we'll wake the rest up."

"Then we run and hide?" Mercedes asked with a grin.

"Precisely." Kurt said moving towards the side of the room, pulling Quinn with him. Mercedes bent down and ran her hand softly over Matt's face. Matt flinched a little. Mercedes smirked and ran her hand down the bridge of the boys nose. His face twitched a little followed by a moderately loud smack. Mercedes laughed as her and Rachel both jumped back to avoid being splattered with cream.

"What the hell?" Matt exclaimed louder than they thought, causing the rest of the boys to jolt awake.

"Dude, whats your problem?" Mike asked sitting up, rubbing his face. "Aww man!" he exclaimed looking down at his hand.

"Run!" Kurt shouted as Mercedes grabbed Rachel and ran across the room towards Kurt and Quinn. Letting the brunette go, Kurt and Mercedes took off around the corner towards the den.

"Why are you guys yelling?" Finn whined sitting up.

"Dude don't you- woah." Matt said looking at Finn's face before falling over himself in laughter.

"What?"

"Dude look at your face." Puck said grinning under sleepy eyes. Finn looked at Puck and grinned.

"No dude look at yours!"

"You both look idiots." Santana mumbled. Puck and Finn jumped up and walked over to the wall mirror.

"Where do we-"

"RUN!" Quinn yelled cutting off Rachel's question, pushing the girl towards the stairs. The two girls were at the top of the stairs when they heard Puck's yell.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Who did this?"

"Who do you think? Obviously we haven't moved."

"I'm gonna kill them!"

"Where are we going to hide?" Rachel asked as Quinn pulled into the extra bedroom and shut the door. Running over to the closet she snatched it open and pushed the other girl inside before squeezing herself in front of her and shutting the door with a click.

The space was so small that Rachel's front was pressed closely against Quinn's back. So close that Quinn could feel the other girl's breath on the back of her neck. After a long minute of silence, Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

"Are we going to talk about it?"

Quinn hissed. "Stop talking so loud!"

"Quinn. We need to talk."

"No we need to be quiet before we're caught." Quinn snapped. Rachel was silent for another minute before sighing.

"We can't just not acknowledge it."

"Shhh!" Quinn exclaimed when they heard a noise close by.

"Quinn you kissed me."

"Shut up Berry before they find us!"

"They're gonna find us sometime" Rachel said just as the door was snatched open.

"AH HA! Found em!" Finn exclaimed with a grin before grabbing Quinn and yanking her out.

"Rachel run!" Quinn yelled trying to get out of Finn's grip. Rachel turned to run but Puck caught her.

"No way! You two are gonna pay." Rachel turned around to look at Puck and couldn't control her laughter.

"What about Mercedes and Kurt?" Quinn asked as Finn threw her over his shoulder heading towards the bathroom.

"Mike and Matt are handling them." Puck said picking Rachel up and dragging her into the bathroom as well.

"We're sorry! Let us go!" Quinn said unable to hide the humor in her voices.

"There's no way your mom is still asleep after all this." Rachel said looking over at Quinn. Quinn sent her a glare before Finn let her down pushing her into the shower stall.

"What the-" before she could finish the statement, Finn turned on the water, sending cold water pouring on the blonde.

"Oh my god!" Quinn screamed.

"No! No! No!" Rachel pleaded as Puck pushed her into the stall as well before sliding the door closed, him holding one end closed and Finn holding the other.

"Its freezing!" Rachel said gasping.

"We wanted to get you back, not burn you." Puck said from outside the stall as Rachel hit the button and the water stopped.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" Quinn hissed banging her fist against the glass.

"Not if we kill you first. Now go ahead and dry off or whatever. See you downstairs." Puck said laughing along with Finn. The girls heard the bathroom door open and close and the blonde sighed.

"I told you they were going to reciprocate revenge." Rachel said softly. Quinn whipped around, giving the brunette a deadly glare.

"Berry... just...just shut up!" Quinn snapped sliding open the shower door and stepping out.

"You never answered my question!" Rachel said following her.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn said snatching a towel off the rack, rubbing her hair.

"So are we not going to talk about what happened earlier?" Quinn froze and looked at Rachel through the mirror.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Quinn..."

"Look Stubbles. I was just trying to wake you up. You sleep like a freaking rock! That's it. End of story."

"Quinn I know-"

"You don't know anything. If you tell anyone anything different from what I told you, I'll just deny it. Got it?"

Rachel looked down. "I wont tell anyone. I just want to talk about it." Quinn spun around to face her.

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't want to have this conversation again. Got it? Good." Quinn said tossing Rachel the towel before stomping out the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay. Sorry this took so long but I should be updating regularly from now on. I don't want to drag this story out forever. Just until I get tired of it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. (tear) I just take the characters out to play sometimes.**

006

"So what did he do to you guys?" Kurt asked as soon as Quinn walked into the room. She looked over at Finn and Puck who were snickering on the couch.

"They threw us in the shower, with our clothes on." she said, her eyes never leaving the boys. Everyone else laughed.

"Mike and Matt locked us in the den bathroom." Mercedes said frowning.

"How? It only locks from the inside."

"One of your kitchen chairs. I never thought that trick would work." Mike said grinning.

"I told you man. Don't underestimate the power of cartoons." Matt said nodding.

"Maybe next week we can push you off a cliff and see if you stay in the air for a minute before falling." Quinn said smirking.

"Make sure you give him an umbrella too so he can float to the ground safely." Santana said snickering. Matt frowned as Quinn laughed and plopped down in Brittany's lap since her and Kurt were taking up the love seat.

"Where's Rachel?" Mike asked looking around.

"Taking a shower."

"Didn't she just get out the shower?" Brittany asked peeking around Quinn, causing more laughter through the room.

"You guys there's 3 bathrooms upstairs. Rachel's using the one in my room so two more can go up." Quinn said yawning, laying her head back on Brittany's shoulder.

"I thought there was a bathroom down here?" Puck asked frowning.

"Its a half bathroom." Quinn mumbled.

"Half bathroom? So like there's a half sink, half toilet and half bathtub?" Brittany exclaimed, clapping her hands. Quinn growled as her head moved up and down as a result.

"No B. It means there's just a sink and toilet." Santana explained with a smile.

"Well I have to wizz like a horse so I call one." Puck said standing up, walking over to grab his bag.

"I'll take the other." Mike said getting up as well.

"You smell good Q." Brittany said looking over at the other blonde.

"Just got out the shower." Quinn mumbled.

"What the hell? You and Man hands take a shower together or something?" Santana asked.

"Thats... disturbing." Kurt said frowning.

"That's hot." Matt said smiling.

"Mailman." Finn mumbled, earning a glance from everyone in the room.

"No you perv! I took a shower first while she did whatever she does in the morning." Quinn said rolling her eyes and standing up. "Who wants breakfast?"

Everyone's hand shot up and Quinn laughed.

"Mercedes would you mind helping?" Quinn asked. Mercedes nodded and stood up to follow Quinn into the kitchen. Kurt followed as well.

"So what do we do while we wait for the showers to become available?" Matt asked looking around the room.

"I brought my Xbox" Finn said suddenly.

"Dude! Sweet!" Matt said grinning. Finn smiled and walked over to retrieve it as Santana rolled her eyes. Santana watched in boredom as Finn tried to figure out how to hook the system up.

"I didn't know Quinn had an entertainment counsel." Rachel said walking into the room.

"Its Finn's" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"And its an Xbox" Brittany said looking up at Rachel. Rachel opened her mouth to reply but Santana stood up.

"You're out the shower. Great. I'm going to go take mine." the Latina said grabbing Brittany's arm with one hand and both their bags with the other.

"Wait. Why is Brittany going too?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrows.

"So she can get in next. Stay out of my business Berry!" Santana snapped before dragging the other girl up the stairs. Rachel shrugged and sat down on the loveseat as Quinn walked back into the room.

"Breakfast is done." her head turned to Finn with a frown. "You brought your Xbox?"

"Yeah... I can't figure out how to hook it up though. Can you help me?"

"How am I supposed to know? Ask Matt." Quinn said turning to the other guy but he had already disappeared. "Or not."

"I'll figure it out." Finn said sighing as Rachel stood up to walk towards Quinn and the kitchen.

"You break my TV, I break your face." Quinn threatened then turned around to walk back into the kitchen. Matt was grinning as Mercedes filled his plate with eggs.

"Um. Are there-"

"Right here Rachel." Kurt said motioning towards a small bowl of fruit. Rachel smiled.

"Thanks" she said softly and walked over to grab the bowl.

"I remembered you were a vegan yesterday before everyone showed up." Quinn said shrugging as she nibbled on a piece of bacon. Rachel smiled at her but Quinn didn't return it.

"Where's Santana and Brittany?"

"They went to take showers." Rachel said looking over at Kurt.

"Showers? With a S?"

"Um... I think so."

"Oh no. You let them go upstairs alone? In my room? In my shower?" Quinn exclaimed. Mercedes and Kurt laughed. Matt was too focused on pouring syrup on his pancakes to care.

"Thanks Quinn. Thanks Mercedes. Thanks Kurt." He said with a smile and disappeared to the living room.

"Don't make a mess." Quinn called, grabbing another piece of bacon.

"Are you going to eat anything other than bacon?" Mercedes asked looking at her.

Quinn frowned. "YES! Eventually."

"I smell breakfast!" Mike said with a smile walking into the kitchen with Finn.

"I figured it out!" he said with a grin, obviously proud of himself.

"Dude! Did you bring COD?"

"You know it." Finn grinned and exchanged a fist bump with him as Mercedes pointed two already pre-made plates.

"Awesome. Thanks guys." Mike said smiling walking out the kitchen with Finn following.

"Puck's out the shower!" Matt called from the other room.

"Do you mind finishing?" Mercedes asked looking back at Quinn. Quinn nodded and took the spatula from her, proceeding to finish making plates.

"Right behind you." Kurt said following Mercedes out the ktchen, leaving Quinn and Rachel alone. Rachel popped a grape in her mouth and looked over at Quinn frowning. She wouldn't even make eye-contact with her.

"Quinn are you-"

"Hey! Food!" Puck exclaimed walking into the kitchen. Quinn smiled as she finished making a plate and handed it to him.

"Thanks baby mama" Puck said kissing her cheek then jumping back before Quinn could swing at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that." She growled.

"I mean its what you are. Embrace it. You're the only girl with that title." Puck said smirking then looking back at Rachel who was standing awkwardly against the counter.

"Noah."

"Hey Rach. Did you wring your pajamas out before packing them?" he asked with a grin before walking out the kitchen. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to Quinn, determined to talk to her.

"Quinn are we-"

"Are Santana and Brittany out yet?" Quinn called into the other room. A chorus of deep voice replied 'No.' and Quinn groaned.

"Quinn?"

"Great. I'm going to have to disinfect the shower." Rachel called Quinn's name again and still didn't get a reply. She made sure there were 2 plates on the stove before wiping her hands and looking at the brunette.

"Are you coming?" she asked before walking out the kitchen. Rachel groaned internally and followed.

"Dude! You killed me!" Mike yelled looking at the screen, dropping the controller that was in his hand with a frown.

"Wasn't I supposed to?"

"Yeah if you didn't want back-up." Puck said with a grin, frantically pressing buttons on the controller in his own hand.

"I was on your team." Mike said looking at Finn.

"Oops." Finn frowned. Quinn walked over and took a seat next to Finn on the couch as Rachel sat on the empty love seat, the rest of the guys in the middle of the floor. She frowned. Quinn was avoiding her at all costs. She would make sure to get the blonde alone before she left today. She was determine to talk whether Quinn wanted to or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Decided to put this one up sooner than I planned since the last one took forever. I like to keep my updates rather close together. I have a short attention span.**

**Disclaimer: I wish but no.**

006

"Rachel? Hello?" Rachel blinked and focused her attention on the guy standing next to her.

"I'm sorry what?" Mike frowned and put his hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, looking at her face.

"You okay? You look a little... weird."

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry. What was the question?"

"Are you ready?"

"Oh yes." Rachel said nodding. Grabbing her keys off the hook she took a step out of the door and stuck her head back in the house.

"Daddy! I'm leaving! I have my phone!" Rachel pulled the door closed and followed Mike to the driveway where his car was.

"I told you Rachel wouldn't be ready." Matt said smiling as the brunette opened the back door and Mike got into the driver's seat.

"She was ready. It just took me a minute to get her attention." Mike said starting the car as Rachel slid into the backseat and shut the door.

"Why what was she doing?"

"Spaced out man, completely. I had to call her name 3 times before I even got her attention."

"What were you thinking about Rachel?" Matt asked turning around in his seat to face the girl. "Rachel?" he said again when she didn't answer.

"She's gone again." Mike said laughing as he headed towards Puck's house. Rachel was staring out the window as the same thoughts that had been invading her head for the past week clouded her mind. It had been a week since the sleepover party at Quinn's house. A week since Quinn had kissed her and a week since she had seen or talked to the blonde. Quinn refused to take any of Rachel's calls or call her back when she left voice mails. Rachel had contemplated on going over to the girl's house a few times but figured that was a little extreme. Besides after having such a fun time at Quinn's party, Puck decided to throw a pool party the next week. Quinn would have to at least see her again, even if she still refused to talk. Rachel hoped she could get Quinn alone to talk. She would assure the girl that she didn't expect anything to happen. She just wanted to know what happened. Maybe Quinn had been imagining she was someone else. Maybe her hormones were high. Whatever it was, she wanted to know.

"Okay we're here. Both of you get out!" Mike said playfully as she pulled into Puck's driveway. Matt laughed and Rachel smiled, snapping out of her daze.

"Hey Rachel did you come back yet?" Matt asked stepping out the car, Rachel following suit and looking at him over the hood.

"Come back from where?"

"La La Land. You dazed out on us again." Mike said getting out the car and closing his door, hitting the lock.

"Sorry I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff." Rachel said smiling and following the two boys to the front door.

"Just promise you won't daze out in the pool. I don't feel like rescuing anyone today." Mike said smiling as he rang the doorbell. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Hey Rachel. Santana, Brittany, Tina and Artie are in the back. Mike, Matt... I need you guys to help me move the grill." Finn said as soon as he opened the door.

"Where's Puck?" Matt asked as they walked into the house.

"He went to get ice. Come on." Finn said motioning for them all to follow him. When they got to the kitchen he pointed Rachel towards the patio doors as Mike and Matt headed for the grill. Rachel slid open the door and made her way over to Artie and Tina who were sitting at a table.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Rachel. Where's Mike and Matt?" Artie asked smiling.

"Helping Finn with the grill." Rachel said taking a seat next to Tina on one of the deck chairs. "Why aren't you in the pool with Santana and Brittany?"

"I decided to wait for everyone else." Rachel nodded and turned her attention to the two girls in the pool already. Santana was floating on an inflatable raft while Brittany swam laps back and forth between the shallow and deep end. They were both in red and white bikini's.

"I'm sure they bleed McKinley colors" Artie said smirking, seeming to read Rachel's thoughts. Tina and Rachel both giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Right there is good." Finn said smiling. Mike and Matt groaned as the set the grill down in the opposite corner of the patio.

"You know, when you said you needed help, I figured you would be carrying too." Matt said massaging his shoulder.

"Yeah but I had to get the meat." Finn said smiling as he set the bag in his hand down next to the grill. Mike laughed as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Got the ice!" Puck said appearing from the other side of the house carrying two bags of ice.

"Awesome, now if everyone else would get here we could really have some fun." Mike said grinning as he took a running start and jumped into the pool. Santana gasped and Matt jumped back to avoid getting splashed.

"You idiot" Santana yelled sitting up as Mike swam to the surface. Mike grinned and Santana dove off the rafter, landing on top of him sending them both under water.

"Hey, hey! What did we miss?" Mercedes asked walking through the gate Puck had left open. Quinn and Kurt were right behind her.

"Santana just tackled Mike into the pool... well sorta." Matt said tossing his shirt aside before diving into the pool. Santana swam to the top with a scowl on her face and swam to the edge, pushing herself out.

"San?" Santana turned around and her face softened a little when she saw Brittany.

"I'm fine B. I'll be back." she said snatching a towel off the table and wiping her face. Mercedes continued her conversation with Finn as Quinn and Kurt made their way towards the 3 friends.

"I hate you Quinn." Tina said frowning.

"Doesn't she make you sick?" Kurt said crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"What?"

"You just had a baby and you've lost most of your baby weight already." Tina said rolling her eyes looking at the almost toned stomach of the blonde. Quinn was dressed in a simple pair of denim shorts and her yellow bikini top.

"Thanks. I still need to do some more crunches to get my stomach back the way it was before." Quinn said running her hand over her exposed stomach. She looked over and made eye contact with Rachel but the brunette couldn't read her expression. It was completely neutral. Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Mercedes walked over before she could.

"Hey T. Are you getting in?"

"Yeah. Maybe a little later though. I don't want to leave Artie by his self."

"Its okay. I'm probably going to go over and help the guys with the grill." Artie said smiling. "Go ahead."

Tina smiled and kissed Artie on the cheek before standing up.

"I left my stuff in the car, come with me." Mercedes said motioning for Tina to follow.

"Can you grab my sunscreen its in the left pocket of my bag beside the-"

"Come on Kurt. I'm not about search through all that junk to find one small bottle of sunscreen." Mercedes said over her shoulder. Kurt rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with them. When they were gone, Rachel stood up and Quinn looked over at her.

"You can't avoid me forever." Rachel said simply.

"What makes you think I'm avoiding you?"

"I've called you 5 times and you haven't called me back. I know you have received my messages."

"Yes I got them. Why are you calling me anyway?" Quinn crossed her arms, staring hard at the other girl.

"Because I want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Berry. I told you!"

"We're friends right?" Rachel asked looking into the other girl's eyes. Quinn narrowed her eyes as she stared back at Rachel. Sure she considered Rachel a friend before that 'thing' happened. Now she wasn't sure what the other girl was. She couldn't put the girl in the 'frienemies' category with Santana because Rachel really hadn't done anything to her.

"Yes. We're friends." Quinn said sighing.

"Maybe I just wanted to have a civilized conversation with you. Maybe I just wanted to see how you-"

"Cut the crap Berry. I know what you wanted."

"What did I want Quinn?" Rachel asked with a smirk. Quinn growled under her breath. She knew she was trying to trap her.

"Berry I swear I'm gonna-" Quinn screamed as she felt arms wrap around her waist and lift her off the ground. She kicked and screamed before she felt herself flying through the air then hitting the water. Rachel's mouth was wide open as she watched the scene before her. When Quinn finally came to the surface with a scowl. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm going to kill you Noah!" Quinn snapped staring at Puck who was standing at the edge of the pool dressed in only his swim trunks.

"This is a pool party. Meaning I want to see you girls soaking wet, in the pool!" He said grinning then turned to look at Rachel.

"You're next. I would suggest losing that dress." Rachel frowned and took a few steps back.

"Dammit Puck. My flip flops are at the bottom of the pool and my shorts are soaked!" Quinn yelled pulling herself out the pool.

"At least I made sure to ask Mercedes if she had your phone before throwing you in." Puck said grinning. Quinn quickly stripped herself of her denim shorts and dropped them on the deck before heading straight for Puck. He laughed and took off running around the pool.

"Come on Rachel!" Brittany called from the pool with a smile.

"Yeah come on. If you don't get in here I'm coming out to get you." Mike warned pulling himself up the ladder.

"Okay! Okay!" Rachel quickly agreed. She kicked off her flip flops and pulled the blue dress over her head revealing a pink bikini.

"Why am I not surprised that your swim suit is pink?" Santana asked rolling her eyes.

"Damn Berry! I didn't know you had a body like that." Puck yelled covering his head as Quinn punched him continuously.

"That's because its camouflaged under all that argyle." Matt said laughing. Rachel huffed and walked towards the pool. She really wanted to continue her conversation with Quinn but figured it would have to wait until they had a moment alone.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"I can't believe you can't swim." Mike said rubbing his hair with a towel as he looked over at Rachel.

"Mercedes didn't go in the deeper end either." Rachel said frowning.

"That's because she was worried about messing up her weave." Matt said in a girlish voice earning a punch in the arm from Mercedes and a laugh from everyone else.

"I'm going to go dry off." Rachel announced standing up and heading towards the patio doors.

"There's extra towels in the downstairs bathroom. Third door on the left" Puck yelled from his position in the pool between Santana's legs who was sitting on the edge. Rachel nodded and disappeared into the house. Walking down the hallway she came to the closed bathroom door and knocked.

"Yeah?" Quinn's voice rang out and Rachel froze. She hadn't even noticed Quinn wasn't outside with the rest of them considering Quinn had done everything in her power to avoid Rachel.

"Um... Quinn. Its Rachel... do you mind handing me a towel through the door?" Rachel asked through the door softly. There was a few seconds of silence. Rachel was about to ask again when the lock popped and the door swung open revealing Quinn who was combing through her wet hair.

"You can come in." Quinn said simply, turning back to the mirror. A little confused by the change of mood, Rachel walked into the bathroom carefully and shut the door. The room wasn't very big and the closed door would give them a little more room to move around in.

"Sorry I didn't know you were in here."

"The towels are in that cabinet I think." Quinn pointed over her right shoulder. Rachel nodded and moved to squeeze past the blonde. In doing so she was forced to press against Quinn's back with the limited amount of space. A small gasp escaped Quinn's lips and she immediately bit her bottom lip, hoping Rachel didn't hear it.

"Sorry." Rachel mumbled looking at Quinn through the mirror before turning to the cabinet and pulling out a towel. More silence followed as Rachel rubbed the towel through her hair and Quinn watched her through the mirror, her bottom lip still between her teeth. Why had that small amount of contact of Rachel's breasts against her back sent a shiver down her spine and arousal between her legs? What the hell was going on with her.

"Quinn are you okay?" Quinn jumped and turned her head to look at Rachel who staring back at her. The towel running across her chest and into the valley between her breasts.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You look uneasy. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"What would make you think that?" Quinn snapped quickly. Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise and took a small step back.

"Nothing. I just... I was just asking."

"Stop asking questions." Quinn turned back around to the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair. She did her best not to watch the smaller girl though the mirror but her eyes kept finding their way back. Rachel turned her attention back to drying off and ran the towel over her breasts and down her stomach as Quinn moaned internally. _No! NO! NO! What am I doing? _Stop it Quinn! Rachel had just ran the towel between her legs when Quinn snapped and spun around. Grabbing Rachel's waist she pushed her backwards until the brunette's back was against the wall and looked at her. Rachel froze and stared into Quinn's eyes with shock.

"What are you doing Quinn?"

"Shut up." Quinn snapped. Rachel frowned and opened her mouth to most likely tell Quinn how rude she was being but Quinn took advantage and quickly covered her mouth with her own, kissing her hard. Quinn felt Rachel freeze for a second before relaxing into the kiss, a deep moan escaping her lips. Quinn's mind went blank as soon as the other girl began kissing her back. It was so much better than the peck she had left on the brunette's lips the week before. When she couldn't deny the need of oxygen anymore Quinn pulled away, panting in unison with Rachel who still had her eyes closed.

"Rachel?" Chocolate eyes opened to connect with hazel as they both seemed to be catching their breath.

"Wow."

"We need to talk about—mmf!" Quinn was cut off when Rachel pressed their lips back together. Quinn gasped when she felt the other girl run her tongue across her lips and before she knew it their tongues were fighting for dominance of the kiss as Quinn ran her hands down Rachel's bare stomach, settling on the brunette's hips and pulling her closer so they fit tightly against each other. Feeling arms wrap around her neck only boosted Quinn's confidence as she shifted slightly, grinding her hips into Rachel's catching the other girl by surprise. Taking full advantage of the moment of lost control Quinn took control of the kiss as whimpers escaped Rachel's throat. When oxygen once again became an issue they both pulled away from each other quickly, dropping their hands and panting.

There was a long moment of silence as Rachel stared at Quinn. "Quinn?"

Quinn refused to make eye contact with Rachel as she stood up and fixed her hair.

"Quinn? Talk to me."

"Come on. They're probably wondering where we are." Quinn opened the door to walk out but Rachel quickly jumped in front of her, slamming it shut.

"Quinn."

"Berry."

"Talk to me. I'm begging you. Please." Rachel pleaded looking into Quinn's eyes. Quinn finally made eye contact with the smaller girl and forced herself to swallow. Rachel was looking at her with pleading eyes, tears on the brim threatening to fall at any moment. It made Quinn's stomach hurt and she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Please. I'm so confused right now. I don't know what to think."

"Rachel. We have to go before they come looking for us. We don't have time to talk." Quinn said frowning. Rachel stared at her in silence for a minute before stepping away from the door. Quinn quickly opened and took a step out of the bathroom.

"Tomorrow. 2:00. Come over and we'll talk then. I promise" Quinn said with her back towards Rachel before practically sprinting out of the house back towards the patio. Rachel sighed and leaned against the wall with her hands over her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Surprisingly I'm not bored with this story yet. Its a miracle. Believe me. Anyway here ya go. Let the Faberry goodness *cough* drama *cough* begin!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Rachel and Quinn would totally hook up in Season 2. **

007

"Hello Rachel." Mrs. Fabray said with a smile as she opened the door wider for her to walk inside.

"Hi Mrs. Fabray. Is Quinn here?" Rachel asked walking into the house.

"Yes she's expecting you. Said you had some kind of glee assignment to do? You guys never take a break do you? It is summer." Mrs Fabray said smiling. Rachel was a little taken back but quickly recovered with a smile.

"Yes well we're trying to get a head start on the competition for Sectionals." Rachel said grinning.

"Well have fun. She's in her room. Could you tell her I left and I'll see her later? Thanks sweetie." Mrs. Fabray said smiling and walking out the door before Rachel could get a word in. As soon as the door closed Rachel made her way up the familiar stairs and down the hall to Quinn's room. The door was slightly open and Rachel could hear faint singing. Pushing open the door a little more she smiled. Quinn was sitting on the bed with her ipod in her ears singing along. Rachel recognized the song immediately.

"Quinn?" Rachel called loud enough for her to hear over the music. Quinn's head snapped in Rachel direction and she pulled out the earphones.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"A few seconds. You were singing Without You. You know RENT?"

"Yeah. I've been hanging around Kurt too long I guess." Quinn said shrugging as she pushed her ipod aside.

"I love that song. Your voice is perfect for it." Rachel said smiling softly walking towards Quinn's bed. Quinn moved over a little and Rachel took a seat next to her. There was an akward period of silence that followed. Rachel stared at the carpet as Quinn found something interesting on the wall to look at.

"Oh! Your mom left. She asked me to let you know she'd be back momentarily." Rachel said smiling and nodding.

Quinn smirked. "Momentarily? We're those her exact words?"

"Yes." Rachel said nodding. She looked at Quinn who raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Okay so maybe not. She said she'd be back soon." Rachel said rolling her eyes as Quinn grinned.

"I thought so. I know Berry language when I hear it."

"Excuse me but what exactly do you mean by..." Rachel paused to make hand quotes. "...Berry language?"

"Berry language. Using too many unnecessary words to say a simple statement."

Rachel frowned. "I'm apalled that you would insinuate that-"

"See what I mean? Why can't you just say that you're offended? You talk like a 40 year old Rachel." Quinn said shaking her head. Rachel glared at her before laying back on the bed and sighing.

"Well at least you called me Rachel." Rachel said tuning her head to look over at Quinn who was still sitting up.

"What are you talking about?" 

"You insulted me but you called me Rachel. You haven't called me Rachel much since the night of your party. Its usually Berry." Rachel said shrugging. Quinn frowned as realization of why Rachel was really there. It was to talk about what happened that night as well as in Puck's bathroom. Quinn sighed and laid back next to Rachel, closing her eyes.

"So I guess we should talk about it huh?"

"Yes we should. I need some clarification." Rachel said staring at the ceiling, neither wanting to look at the other.

"Okay so... how do we start?"

"Simple. Did you or did you not kiss me that night at your party?" Rachel asked finally looking over at Quinn. However the blonde refused to open her eyes. She exhaled deeply.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well... I was trying to wake you up and I realized the only way I could even get you to make a sound was to kiss you."

"Did you try to shake me?"

"I wanted to wake you up, not scare you."

"mmhmm." Rachel nodded as she thought about that statement. "And afterwards?"

"What about afterwards?"

"You didn't want to talk about it."

"Of course I didn't. I got caught kissing another girl by the other girl thats supposed to be my friend slash sworn enemy." Quinn scowled opening her eyes and turning to Rachel. Rachel nodded.

"Okay fair enough. What about Puck's house?" Rachel asked. Quinn winced and closed her eyes as she prepared to answer the question. "Wait... what was with your change of mood? I was pretty sure you were just going to hand me a towel then slam the door in my face." Rachel assked quickly before Quinn could say a word. Quinn snickered.

"The thought crossed my mind but then I realized that I had no reason to be mad at you."

"That never stopped the picking on me before."

"That was different. You were, well are a geek and you were trying to steal my boyfriend. Not to mention I think Glee has made me soft." Quinn groaned as Rachel grinned.

"I agree. It has." she said with a smile. Quinn grunted and nudged her but said nothing. "And as far as the boyfriend thing I-"

"Don't worry about it. Finn wasn't all he was cracked up to be. Trust me." Quinn said shrugging. Rachel nodded and let another moment of silence past over them.

"So... what about what happened Puck's bathroom. Why did you practically molest me?" Rachel asked with a grin. Quinn gasped.

"I did NOT molest you and you're one to talk! When I tried to talk to you about it you almost ate my face off." Quinn said nudging Rachel again, earning a giggle from the brunette.

"I did not eat your face off." Rachel said softly.

"To answer your question... I don't know. I couldn't stop myself. In fact I'm going to be honest and tell you I don't know whats going on here, with me and you. I'm as clueless as you are." Quinn said softly. Rachel shifted on her side so she was facing Quinn and cradled her head on her hand.

"What do you mean?" Rachel whispered, seeing no need to talk any louder since her mouth was right near Quinn's ear.

"I mean. I don't know whats going on. One minute we're talking and the next minute I have to think of the mailman." Quinn said grinning at the reference to Finn. Rachel laughed.

"So its safe to say that you're attracted to me?" Rachel asked smiling. Quinn opened her eyes but kept her eyes on the ceiling.

"Yes. I guess so."

"And its safe to say you want to screw me silly?" Rachel asked with a wide grin. Quinn's eyes got wide as she turned to look at Rachel who was laughing silently.

"I never said that."

"You said you think of the mailman which implies that you have had improper thoughts about me." Rachel said shrugging. Quinn glared at her before rolling her eyes.

"You're suck a dork."

"But I am correct." Rachel said smiling. Quinn stared at the brunette for a few seconds then turned her attention back to the ceiling, refusing to answer. Another period of silence fell over them as Rachel rolled back onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"How do you feel?" Quinn whispered after a few silent moments.

"Sort of tired."

"No... I mean about you know...this." Quinn said sighing.

Rachel exhaled. "Oh. Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I've always thought you were beautiful Quinn. So I guess you could say I have a physical attraction to you."

Quinn turned her head to look at her. "That's it?"

"Well Quinn throwing slushies in my face and calling me names isn't exactly a turn on." Rachel said frowning. Quinn didn't reply.

"To be honest I have never entertained the idea of liking another girl. I know my dad's are gay but it never crossed my mind before. I was attracted to guys so I just assumed I was straight."

"And now?"

"I don't know. But after that kiss yesterday I'm willing to try... if you are." Rachel said smiling softly. Quinn stared at her for a long minute before sitting up quickly, staring at the wall.

"Rachel I don't know if...I..."

"I understand." Rachel said sitting up and putting her hand on Quinn's shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm sorry."

'There's no reason to apologize but how about this... we just take things slow."

"How slow?"

"We don't have to label anything right now. Lets just... start with a date." Rachel said smiling. Quinn frowned.

"A date? Like dinner?"

"How about a movie? If the idea of a date makes you uncomfortable then it can just be two friends hanging out." Rachel said smiling. Quinn nodded and smiled.

"That makes me feel better." Rachel smiled and reached over, taking Quinn's hand in her own.

"Great. Now I have to go. I'm going to my aunt's house but I'll call you later on tonight?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded and Rachel smiled. Leaning over and kissing the blonde's cheek quickly, Rachel stood up and made her way towards the door.

"Bye." Quinn called with a smile. Rachel flashed her a grin before closing the bedroom door behind her and letting herself out the house. The smile never leaving her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay I don't really have much to say except. Thanks so much for the reviews you guys. Glad to know someone is interested in this story. Also thanks to the people who read but don't review. No hard feelings since I do that every now and then. I appreciate you guys too! 3**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

009

"Its not a date. Its not a date." Quinn repeated to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. It didn't matter that Quinn was meeting Rachel in fifteen minutes to see a movie. Friends went to see movies together all the time right? But she was pretty sure friends didn't make out in mutual friends bathrooms. She was also pretty sure that friends didn't have inappropriate dreams about each other and the dream she had last night was anything but appropriate. Neither were the sounds that were coming out of both her and Rachel's mouths. She was pretty sure she-

_When you call my name. Its like a little prayer. I'm down on my knees._ I wanna...

Quinn grabbed her phone off her vanity and looked at the caller ID, smirking at the name. She really had to change Man-hands to Rachel.

"Hello?"

"Hi Quinn. How are you?"

"Um fine..."

"I was calling to inform you that I might possibly be a little tardy for our engagement tonight. It seems my dad fell asleep and is now attempting to-"

"Rachel its okay. I haven't even left the house yet."

"Oh great! I shouldn't be any more than five or ten minutes."

"That's fine. I'll see you later." Quinn said smirking. They both said their goodbyes and Quinn hung up the phone. She grabbed her purse off the bed and checked her outfit over once more before walking out the room and down the stairs. She was in the middle of changing Rachel's name in her cell phone when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi honey. Are you heading out to the movies now?" Quinn looked up at her mother loading the dishwasher.

"Yeah in a few minutes. Rachel called and said she was running late."

"Oh is everything okay?"

"Yeah its just something going on with one of her dads" Quinn said shrugging and taking a seat at the table. Judy didn't reply. Quinn knew because of her upbringing as well as her mother's that she felt some type of way about Rachel having two gay fathers. Quinn appreciated that her mother didn't press the subject however. Quinn exchanged a few words with her mother before deciding to leave ten minutes after she had originally planned. She spotted Rachel outside of the theatre as soon as she pulled up. Parking quickly she got out and met the brunette at the door.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel said with a grin, grabbing her in a hug as soon as Quinn was close enough. Quinn hugged her back a little awkwardly, still not completely comfortable with the whole situation.

"Hi Rachel."

Rachel smiled and pulled away. "Did you decide on a movie?"

Quinn shook her head no as Rachel opened the door for her. She walked through and waited for Rachel then motioned towards the list of movies playing.

"Is there any in particular you want to see?" Quinn asked. Rachel frowned.

"Not really. What about Toy Story 3?" Quinn shook her head.

"Santana, Brittany and I already saw that. But if you want to I don't care. I can see it again."

"No no. Lets watch something we both haven't seen."

"How about the new Friday the 13th?"

Rachel stared at the poster for the movie. "Isn't that a horror?"

"Yes but its not really scary."

"Quinn. Are you really encouraging a repeat of the incident that occurred at your house 2 weeks ago? Sure we can see it if you don't mind me cowering in your lap for the entire 90 minutes." Rachel said crossing her arms. Quinn felt a tugging in her stomach at the mention of Rachel in her lap. A tugging she wasn't entirely comfortable with. Clearing her throat she let out a nervous laugh.

"No...I-I don't... I mean..." Quinn stuttered. Rachel looked at her and sighed.

"Seriously Quinn. If we both expect to have any amusement from this engagement you must learn to relax. I have already informed you that this outing can be whatever you want to be." Rachel said staring at her. Quinn smirked.

"Berry language."

"Excuse me?"

"You're talking like a 40 year old again." Quinn said with a grin. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Fine! We're going to see Salt. It's an action film so I won't be afraid...and it just came out yesterday so I'm pretty sure you haven't seen it yet. So lets go so you can...chill out." Rachel said grabbing Quinn's wrist. Quinn laughed at Rachel's attempt to talk normally and let her pull her up to the window.

"Two tickets for the 8:35 Salt showing please." Rachel asked the teller. Before Quinn could pull out her money Rachel paid for both tickets and grabbed her wrist again, pulling her into the lobby.

"I could have paid for my own ticket you know?"

"Nonsense! I extended the offer of this engagement to you so of course I would take-" Rachel stopped when she seen Quinn lift her eyebrow at her. "I mean... no its cool."

"You're such a weirdo Berry." Quinn said laughing. Rachel smiled as they walked over to the concession stand.

"We have approximately ten minutes before the movie begins. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Rachel asked as she moved to stand in the line. Quinn followed.

"Sure. I usually get popcorn and a box of gummy worms."

"Nothing to drink?"

"Not usually." Rachel nodded and took a few steps when it was their turn.

"Yes may I have a medium popcorn, a box of gummy worms and a large lemonade please?" The teenager nodded and disappeared to get the stuff.

"You're sitting on the outside of the aisle." Quinn said smirking.

"Why?"

"A large lemonade? Your going to miss half the movie going back and forth to the bathroom."

"On the contrary. I have an abnormally large bladder and a very high tolerance for-"

"Okay Berry! That's a lot more than I needed to know." Quinn said holding her hands up. Rachel smiled and turned back around to pay for their order. She quickly handed the candy and popcorn to Quinn and picked up the drink. They walked in silence into the theater and stopped just inside the door.

"Where would you like to sit?" Rachel asked turning to look at Quinn who was standing conveniently behind her. Quinn shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."

"Where do you usually sit?"

"In the back row against the wall." Quinn said looking in that direction. Surprisingly there were a row of 4 seats near the wall despite the theater being almost filled.

"Come on." Rachel said smiling and making her way up the stairs. Quinn followed in silence a took a seat between the wall and Rachel, setting the popcorn in her lap.

"I usually sit in the front row." Rachel said after a moment to silence. Quinn made a face.

"Why? That's the worst place to sit."

"Is not. There's no one in front of you to block the screen."

"There's no one in front of us now to block the screen." Quinn said motioning towards the commercials. "That's why the theater is built on an incline, to avoid that."

"Well... what's so bad about sitting in the front row?"

"You have to look up. Your neck hurts by the time the movie is over." Quinn said giving Rachel and incredulous look. "Then again you sat in the front row of all your classes so that doesn't surprise me."

Rachel huffed. "How would you possibly know that? We didn't even have any classes together."

"Mercedes told me." Quinn said with a grin. Rachel bristled and crossed her arms. Quinn laughed.

"No I'm totally kidding but you just proved my point." Quinn whispered as the previews began. Rachel opened her mouth to reply but Quinn shushed her and turned to the screen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I told you that lemonade was too big" Quinn said smirking, leaning against the bathroom wall.

"I held it through the entire movie. Thank you very much." Rachel said walking out the stall over to the sink.

"Barely. You were fidgeting through the last half. I commend you for finishing the whole thing though."

"You helped." Rachel said grabbing a paper towel.

"I took like 2 sips. You drank the rest." Quinn said walking out the bathroom with Rachel following behind. Quinn laughed when she heard Rachel scoff and headed towards the exit. She looked back when they were outside.

"What time is your dad supposed to pick you up?" Quinn asked taking her car keys from her purse.

"I told him to be here by 11:30." Rachel checked her watch. "He should be here in 20 minutes."

"11:30?"

"Well I was unsure of which film we would be seeing nor what time it would start so..." Quinn held her hands up.

"You've made your point." There was was a long moment of silence between them. Quinn rubbed her arm as Rachel crossed hers over her chest in attempt to warm up a little from the chilly night air.

"You don't have to wait with me you know." Rachel said softly, looking over.

"I'm not going to leave you out here alone Rach."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks." Quinn nodded and checked her cell phone for the time, frowning.

"Its only 11:15. Its cold. Just call your dad and tell him you have a ride home. Come on." Quinn said motioning for Rachel to follow her. Rachel hurried to catch up.

"Are you sure? It doesn't- "

"I'm sure. I'm freezing." Quinn said unlocking the car and walking to the driver's side. Rachel hurried around the car and slid in next to her. Quinn quickly turned on the car and the heat before pulling out the parking lot. Rachel quickly took out her phone to call her dad. Quinn looked over just as Rachel flipped her phone closed.

"How do you even bedazzle a cellphone?"

"I didn't bedazzle it, it a phone cover." Rachel said snapping off the cover to show her. Quinn smirked.

"What street do you live on?"

"Kenwood Street." Quinn nodded and made a right turn. They rode the rest of the way in silence. Five minutes later Quinn pulled into Rachel's driveway and put the car in park.

"Thanks for the ride Quinn."

"No problem. It was better than waiting outside the theater with you for another 15 minutes." Rachel smiled softly and nodded looking down.

"Quinn I...um..."

"What is it?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow. Rachel hesitated. "Rachel?"

"Quinn I know this is a rather awkward question but I..."

"Just ask it already."

"Was this a... um. Was this a date?" Rachel asked biting her bottom lip, looking at Quinn. Quinn opened her mouth but nothing came out. She took a deep breath and tried again.

"Well...it...I..."

"Quinn its fine." Rachel said smiling softly. "It doesn't have to be a date I already told you. I was just wondering what you thought of it as."

"Rachel I-"

"We didn't kiss." Rachel smiled. "Its not a date if we don't kiss right?"

Quinn nodded. "I guess so?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. She put her hand on Quinn's shoulder before getting out the car. "Goodnight Quinn."

Quinn smiled as Rachel closed the door and walked towards the door. Quinn waited until she was inside before pulling out the driveway and heading home.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This one isn't as long as the others but it was necessary for obvious reasons. :)**

**A/N 2: Sorry guys the updates might be coming a little slower than usual. First week of classes are over which means the real work starts. :( I'll try to keep consistent though.**

**Disclaimer: I wonder how much it would cost to buy GLEE from RM.**

010

Two months. It had been two months since Rachel and Quinn had went to the movies. Two months that they had been 'hanging out.' Two months since Quinn and Rachel had shared another kiss. They'd been on a date-but-not-really-because-we-have-yet-to-kiss every week since that first movie. Rachel had given Quinn multiple opportunities to kiss her after such engagements but the blonde had yet to do so. Sure Rachel could take the initiative and kiss Quinn, but Quinn was the one still having problems excepting what was going on between them. Rachel had to admit, after two months of semi-dating her, she had grown strong feelings for Quinn. Was she in love? No but she was in really deep like. She wanted to actually date Quinn.

"Rachel! Are you done yet!" Rachel rolled her eyes and walked to the door, snatching it open. Scott was standing on the other side, shifting from foot to foot.

"Daddy. I only have ten minutes until Quinn gets here and I still have to moisturize my face, brush my hair, pinch my-"

"Can't it wait! You've been in there for an hour already. Can't you wait 2 minutes?" he pleaded. Rachel sighed and picked up her brush before walking out the room. Scott ran past her, throwing the door closed behind him as Rachel made her way downstairs.

"Finally came up for air huh?" John asked with a smile as Rachel walked into the living room.

"Daddy had to use the restroom."

"I know. He's been fidgeting on the couch for the past 45 minutes." John said as Rachel took a seat next to him.

"I hope he hurries up. Quinn will be here any minute and I still have much to do before she arrives. I don't want her to see me like this."

"Like what? You look like Rachel Barbra Berry." John said smiling. Rachel didn't return it.

"Dad. Look at my face. Can't you tell that I don't have any eyeliner on and my skin is rough because I have yet to moisturize?" she asked. John leaned forward to get a closer look at her face.

"Um...no?" Rachel huffed and he chuckled. "Sweetie. If I can't tell and I'm this close to your face I'm pretty sure Quinn won't notice either."

"Dad. Females are much more perceptive than males and anyone could see that-"

_Ding Dong!_

"Well let see how much more perceptive they are. That must be Quinn." John said standing up and heading for the door. Rachel grabbed his arm.

"Dad don't! I'm not ready"

John laughed and looked at her. "Rach I can't just leave her outside on the porch. You look beautiful." John wrenched his arm free and walked out the room to the front door. Rachel heard him greet Quinn and the door close before he appeared back into the living room with Quinn beside him.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn said smiling. Rachel smiled back and stood up, walking over to hug her. Something that had become like second nature to them. Quinn returned it then pulled back.

"You look great." Quinn said looking Rachel's outfit up and down. She was dressed a pair of denim capri's and a sleeve-less V-neck shirt. Rachel looked down at herself and winced. She felt weird in these types of clothes but Quinn had told her to wear something casual, and make sure it wasn't a skirt or dress.

"Thanks. You look good also." Rachel said smiling. Quinn was dressed in jeans and a baby doll top.

"Thanks Rach. Are you ready to go?" Quinn asked. Rachel winced and looked back at her dad who was watching them from the couch. Sending him a panicked look, he smiled and nodded.

"Um yeah, sure." Rachel said and kissed her dad goodbye then followed Quinn out the door to her car.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Rachel asked climbing into the car. Quinn smirked and shook her head as she got in next to her.

"No. You're going to have to wait and see." Quinn said with a smirk as she started the car. Rachel pouted and fell back against the seat. Quinn laughed and pulled out of the driveway. After ten minutes of driving in silence Rachel looked out the window and frowned. She had no idea where they were.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked turning down the radio so Quinn could hear her. Quinn looked over at her and smiled.

"We're almost there."

"You still haven't told me where there is." Rachel frowned and turned to continue looking out the window. "You're not going to kill me and dump my body out here are you?"

"Sure am. Right after I take full advantage of you." Quinn teased. Rachel gaped and Quinn laughed. "I'm kidding babe."

"Oh." Rachel said softly with a small smile. She wasn't sure if the blonde had noticed or not but this was the first time Quinn had called her anything that endearing. Sure Rach was cute but everyone called her Rach. Her dads, her friends in Glee club, Mr. Shue. No one had called her 'babe or baby' since she was with Finn.

"Okay we're here!" Quinn said with a grin as she pulled over to the side of the road. Rachel snapped out of her daze and looked around. They were on the side of the road of some countryside. There was nothing but hills and grass surrounding them.

"I'm sorry... what?" Rachel asked clearly confused. Quinn laughed and turned off the car.

"Come on. I'll show you." she said before stepping out the car. Rachel didn't reply but didn't make a move to get out of the car either. Quinn walked around the car and pulled her door open. "Do you trust me?"

Rachel swallowed and nodded. "Yes but..."

"Come on Rach. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Quinn said softly holding out her hand. Rachel sighed and took her hand, letting the other girl help her step out the car. Quinn smiled and closed the door behind her then walked around the car, still holding Rachel's hand.

"Where are we-"

"Rachel. Relax." Quinn said smiling as she pressed the button to pop the trunk. Rachel watched as Quinn reached in and took out a basket and a blanket.

"We're having a picnic?" Rachel asked with a grin, reaching over to take the blanket from her. Quinn smiled.

"Yeah. I figured you were tired of being on inside dates. Everywhere we've been has been inside." Quinn said closing the trunk and taking Rachel's hand, pulling her around the car and through the grass. Rachel bit the inside of her cheek to stop the wide grin that wanted to escape. Quinn had just called this a date. Rachel didn't want to get her hopes up thinking it was more than it actually was. Quinn could have easily not realized what she had said.

"I hope it doesn't rain." Quinn said pulling Rachel up a small hill, snapping the brunette out of her daze.

"It isn't supposed to. I double checked the weather before we left. Once when you told me what to wear and once before you showed up to ensure that my outfit would be appropriate." Rachel said smiling. Quinn stopped when they reached the top of the hill.

"Of course you did." Quinn said smirking and setting down the basket. Rachel blushed and unwrapped the blanket to set it out. Quinn helped spread it out then slipped off her shoes before sitting down. Rachel followed suit and took a seat across from her.

"How did you find this place?" Rachel asked as Quinn set the basket between them. Quinn smiled.

"I've always known where this place was. My dad used to bring me and my sister out here when we were younger. That was before he cared about his reputation and image so much of course." Quinn said shrugging. Rachel frowned.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I know how you feel about your dad and sister." Rachel said softly. Quinn smiled.

"Its okay Rach."

"Are you sure because-"

Quinn grabbed her hand and smiled. "I'm sure."

Rachel looked at Quinn before nodding and turning to the basket. She watched as Quinn took out everything one by one and they fell into small talk, mostly about school starting in the next week. An hour later they had finished eating and were laying side by side on the blanket, staring at the sky.

"I don't see it."

"How can you not see it. There's the trunk, there's the tail and there's the ears." Quinn said pointing to a random cloud. Rachel frowned and squinted her eyes, willing herself to look for the shape of an elephant.

"I still don't see it." Rachel said sighing after a few seconds. Quinn giggled and Rachel frowned. "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you." Quinn said with a grin, turning to face her. Rachel turned her head and glared.

"That would imply that I am also laughing, which I'm not." Quinn giggled again and Rachel huffed, nudging Quinn with her shoulder. Quinn laughed and nudged her back. Rachel retaliated and soon they were both giggling hysterically trying to nudge the other off the blanket.

"You're stronger than me." Rachel said frowning, using both her hands to shove Quinn towards the edge. Quinn laughed and sat up. She grabbed Rachel's wrists and pinned them above her head, leaning over her slightly.

"You're cheating." she said grinning down at Rachel. Rachel glared and struggled against Quinn's hold.

"Its not fair if you're stronger."

"I can't help it if I'm more athletic." Quinn said with a smile. Rachel pouted and Quinn laughed.

"Can you let me go now?" Rachel asking sighing. Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"No."

Rachel raised her eyebrows in shock. "Why?"

"Because... I..." Quinn stuttered. Rachel stared up at her.

"Because what?"

Quinn shook her head and let her go, rolling back onto her side on her back. "Nothing. Nevermind."

"Quinn?" Rachel asked sitting up and looking at Quinn. Quinn sighed and sat up to face her.

"Rachel... I have something to ask you?" Rachel could feel her breathing stop as she stared at Quinn.

"What is it?"

"Will you... Rachel I want to date you." Quinn said softly. Rachel looked at Quinn in shock. Quinn looked up when she didn't hear a reply. Rachel finally exhaled and opened her mouth to reply.

"Quinn I-" Before Rachel could finish Quinn grabbed her by the front of her shirt and kissed her hard. Rachel could feel herself moan in her throat at the feel of Quinn's lips on her own. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck before the blonde could pull away and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She felt Quinn gasp and tilted her head to massage the girl's tongue with her own. She finally pulled away when they were both struggling to breathe. Taking a deep breath she rested her forehead against Quinn's with a smile.

"Yes." Rachel said in a breathless whisper. Quinn looked up with wide eyes.

"Yes? Really?" Quinn asked grinning. Rachel smiled and pulled back to look at Quinn's face.

"Of course Quinn. I want to be with you. I've been waiting for you to kiss me for months."

"I know but... I wasn't sure if you were going to get tired of waiting for me." Quinn said shrugging and looking down.

Rachel smirked and lifted her head up gently, looking into her eyes. "Never." Quinn beamed.

"I figured you had realized what I was going to ask. I mentioned this being an actual date earlier."

"I know but I wasn't sure if you meant to. You also called me baby." It was Rachel's turn to beam. Quinn smiled and leaned forward, planting a quick peck on her lips.

"I'm glad you noticed." Quinn whispered. Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn in for a long and tight hug. Quinn returned it and they held each other for a long while before finally pulling away and settling back on the blanket to continue looking up at the sky.

"So you know what this means right?" Rachel asked a few minutes later, never taking her eyes off the sky.

"No? What?"

"You actually have to listen when I talk." Rachel grinned and Quinn groaned playfully. Rachel laughed and nudged Quinn shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another pointless chapter but necessary. :-( Sorry about that. For the drama people, the drama will be coming soon. For the fluff people... I'm sorry. :-(**

**A/N2: Oh yeah I know I used the same screen names for them as my other story _New Directions are Online_. Just... ignore it k?  
**

**Disclaimer: I own these characters! These are mine!... okay maybe not.**

011

**CAMPING TRIP!**

Quinn rubbed her eyes and squinted at her cell phone. Camping Trip? What the hell? What about a camping trip and why the hell was Artie texting her at 11am? She still had 3 days before she had to get up early for school again and she was making the most of it. Sighing she shifted on her stomach and was about to text Artie back when her phone vibrated again. Another text from Artie. She opened it and groaned aloud.

**Get online now!**

She swore that if Artie wasn't already in a wheelchair she would have put him in one for making her get out of bed. Throwing her phone to the other side of the bed Quinn crawled out of bed and walked over to her laptop, rubbing her eyes. Luckily she had failed to turn it off last night so she quickly pulled up her browser and signed into her IM.

_SkySplits13 has signed on_

_ManOnWheels has signed on._

Quinn narrowed her eyes and clicked the button to bring up a private chat with the target of her annoyance.

**SkySplits13: **Why the hell am I up at 11am and wtf? Camping trip?

_ManOnWheels invited you to a group chat_

"Damnit!" Quinn cursed and clicked the link. Another window popped up and she signed into the chatroom.

_SkySplits13 has entered_

_Puckasauras has entered_

_MadonnaMonster has entered_

Quinn raised her eyebrows when she realized everyone else was already in the chatroom. Well everyone except Finn, Brittany and Tina.

**Puckasauras: **I swear Artie, if this isn't important you're going in the dumpster first thing in the morning. Wheelchair and all.

**HiHoCheerio:** Wtf is this about a camping trip?

**ManOnWheels:** I know most of you were sleep but I had to wake you up with the news!

**BerryBroadwayStar: **What news?

**ManOnWheels: **Camping Trip!

**HiHoCheerio: **If he says camping trip one more time I swear I'm giving him a patriotic wedgie next week.

**Puckasauras:** I'll help you

**ManOnWheels: **Wait. Where's Finn and Brittany?

**HiHoCheerio:** Brittany's behind me, she can see everything.

**MadonnaMonster: **This is Finn and Kurt.

**HiHoCheerio:** Hi! ^_^

**SkySplits13: **Hey B. =)

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Hi Brittany. Where's Tina?

**ManOnWheels:** She's next to me.

**MCheng23: **Dude just tell us so I can go back to sleep

**Rutherford4000:** Or we kill you

Quinn rolled her eyes and laid her head on her desk. She would give Artie about 30 more seconds before she signed off and climbed back into bed, turning her phone off in the process. She didn't have the attention span for this right now.

**ManOnWheels:** My dad and I planned on going camping this weekend before school starts and he said I could invite all my friends. Since you guys are my only friends, I'm inviting you.

**MCheng23:** I'm in. Text me later w/ details. MUCH later!

_MCheng23 has left the room_

**HiHoCheerio:** No way. I'm not spending my last few days of freedom in the middle of the woods somewhere getting eaten by bugs. Count me and Britt out.

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Count me in! :)

Quinn groaned. Oh great. Now that Rachel wanted to go she was pretty sure the brunette was going to nag her until she agreed to. Good thing she hadn't made plans for them this weekend.

**SkySplits13: **Okay whatever. I'm in. Tell Rachel the details and I'll call her later. No one better not text me before noon anymore!

Quinn signed out and dragged herself back over to her bed. She had just gotten comfortable and was about to doze back off to sleep when her phone vibrated. Scowling at said device, she reached over and smirked at the screen. A text from Rachel.

**So when you said no one better not text you before noon, you didn't mean me right?**

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes then slid her phone open to answer.

**Yes. Especially you Stubbles. ;D **

Quinn shut her phone and flipped over. She groaned aloud when it vibrated again. Okay maybe she deserved that. She should have known Rachel wasn't going to just let that last text go. She reached over and opened her phone, squinting at the screen.

**I'll have you know those names don't affect me anymore, not that they affect me before, but now I know you're true feelings towards me so I suggest we come up with more cuter nicknames for each other that would accurately descibe our feelings for one another in a most affection way. **

Quinn frowned. There was that Berry language again. She really had to talk to her girlfriend about that. Quinn smiled at the thought of Rachel being her girlfriend. Sighing she quickly texted back.

**Fine but not now. I want to go back to sleep. Baby why don't you just come over around 3 and we'll discuss this.**

Quinn closed her eyes but kept her phone in her hands. A few seconds later it vibrated again and she opened the message.

**Okay. I'll let you go for now because you called me baby. =D See you at 3.**

Quinn giggled and rolled her eyes before turning her phone on silent and flipping over. She had about 2 hours before Rachel came and she intended to make the most of it.

xoxoxo

Quinn whimpered and shifted as she felt something graze her neck then calmed down, falling back asleep. A few seconds later she felt it again and jumped, opening her eyes. She squinted up at a smiling brunette who was leaning over her.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn managed to squeak out through a raspy voice before yawning.

"You told me to come over." Rachel said rolling her eyes playfully. Quinn grunted and flipped on her back, turning her head away from her girlfriend.

"I said at 3."

"Quinn it IS 3. In fact it's 3:17 to be exact. I gave you 15 extra minutes." Quinn groaned and buried her face deeper into the pillow.

"No!"

"Quinn why are you so tired. What time did you go to sleep last night?" Rachel asked. Quinn felt the bed shift for a moment then Rachel's upper body was laying on top of Quinn's back. The brunette's chin digging into the apex of her shoulder blades as fingers ran through her hair. Quinn let out a content sigh at the feeling.

"I don't know. Like 4am or something?" Quinn mumbled. Rachel stopped her hand and Quinn whimpered.

"4am? Quinn no wonder you're so lethargic today. School is only 3 days away. We must get back into the routine of waking up early to accommodate making it to school on time and withstanding long hours of-"

Quinn groaned and grabbed her other pillow, pulling it over her head. "Too early Rach!"

"Sorry. Come on Quinn. Please get up? We have to talk about the camping trip." Rachel begged, removing the pillow and kissing the back of the blonde's neck. Quinn let out another groan before mumbling something that sounded like the words 'I hate you.' before pushing herself up. Rachel quickly moved off her with a smile as she watched the blonde roll out of bed. Quinn went to walk away but Rachel caught her arm with a smile and stood up. She leaned forward to kiss the blonde but Quinn recoiled and shook her head. Rachel frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Morning breath. Brush teeth and shower" Quinn mumbled before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door, ignoring the too cheery 'Okay!' from the other room. Quinn was never a morning she was always forced to get up early for school or church or whatever but she was a complete bitch in the morning. She didn't talk for at least the first 20 minutes, opting for a nod or shake of the head. She didn't talk in coherent sentences when she was in fact forced to talk and she liked to be left alone. It seemed Rachel was the exact opposite. Quinn groaned at the thought and turned on the shower. Thirty minutes later Quinn walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Rachel was laying on her bed flipping through a magazine. She looked up at the blonde and smiled.

"What?" Quinn asked through the mirror as she dried her hair. She was now fully awake and back to her normal self. Rachel pulled herself off the bed and walked over to the blonde to stand behind her and look in her eyes through the mirror with a small pout.

"Can I have my good morning kiss now?" Rachel asked sadly. Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes and turned around, pecking her on the lips. Rachel's pout got bigger.

"That's not a kiss!"

"It was too."

"Was not. It was a graze of the lips. I want my good morning kiss now or I'll do my master diva storm out and not talk to you for a whole hour!" Rachel threatened, stomping her foot.

Quinn grinned. "You promise?"

Rachel gasped and turned to stomp out the room but Quinn grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back. Before she could protest Quinn spun her around and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her into a kiss. Rachel refused to kiss back for a minute so Quinn squeezed her sides, earning a yelp from said girl. Quinn giggled and kissed her again, this time Rachel returned it and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Finally Quinn pulled away with a smile at the flushed brunette.

"Someone missed me." Rachel said in a whisper. Quinn grinned.

"You can tell?"

"I missed you too." Rachel said smiling. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh god. We saw each other yesterday. We're not going to turn into one of those couples are we?" Rachel laughed.

"I think we already have. But go ahead and finish getting dressed. I'll be downstairs with your mom." Rachel said pecking Quinn's lips again before walking out the room and shutting the door. Quinn quickly got dressed in a shorts and a small t-shirt with her hair in a high ponytail then made her way downstairs. She could hear Rachel's voice from the top of the stairs and she made her way straight towards the kitchen.

"...so then after we discovered that Mrs. Sylvester leaked our set-list there was nothing we could really do except try and think of-"

"Rach are you talking my mom's ear off?" Quinn asked walking into the kitchen with a smile. Rachel was seated at the table with a plate of apple slices and her mother was across the room loading the dishwasher with a smile.

"No dear. She was just telling me about Sectionals last year since I missed it." Judy said with a small smile. Quinn returned it and looked down at Rachel.

"Are you ready to go?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "Where are we going?"

"If I have to go on this camping trip I'm going to need lots and lots of bug spray." Quinn said sighing.

"Camping trip?"

"Oh yeah. One of our friends invited us on a camping trip. The whole Glee club is going. You don't mind do you?" Quinn asked as Rachel stood to her feet.

"No. No of course not honey. When is it?" Quinn frowned and looked at Rachel who still hadn't filled her in on any of the details.

"Tonight we leave. We'll be gone all day tomorrow and we'll be back on Sunday afternoon." Rachel said smiling. Judy nodded and Quinn grimaced. She thought this was only going to be a one night thing.

"Sounds fun." Judy said with a smile. Rachel grinned and Quinn smirked.

"Okay mom. We're going out for a while but I'll be back in plenty of time mom." Quinn said turning to walk out the kitchen. Rachel reached to grab her hand but Quinn quickly made a motion to tighten her ponytail, pretending not to notice.

"We can take your car since you have me blocked me in." Quinn said walking towards the silver volzwagon. Rachel didn't reply and Quinn looked back at her as they reached the car. "Are you okay?"

Rachel shrugged and unlocked the car, getting in without a word. Quinn frowned and got in beside her, putting on her seat belt. Rachel followed suit and started the car without a word.

"Rach? Whats wrong?" Quinn asked once they were on the road.

"Your mom doesn't know about us?" Rachel asked but kept her eyes on the road. Quinn winced and bit the inside of her cheek. She was hoping Rachel hadn't noticed what she did.

"Why do you ask that?" Quinn asked softly. Rachel sighed and pulled onto the freeway.

"You pulled away from me. When I reached for your hand. I was confused for a minute but then I realized your mom was watching." Rachel said. Quinn turned her head to look out the window. She really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Rachel... I..."

"Its okay Quinn. Just try and give me some warning next time." Rachel said glancing over at the blonde. "That kinda hurt when you pulled away. I understand you not telling you mom about us yet."

Quinn smiled and reached over to grab Rachel's hand. "Rach I always want to hold your hand. Remember that." she said then kissed the other girl's palm. Rachel smiled as Quinn laced their fingers together and they rode the rest of the way in silent. Quinn chewed on her bottom lip. She still had to find a way to tell Rachel that she wasn't ready to let anyone know about their relationship, not even the Glee club.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay don't murder me. School has been killing me lately. I've barely had enough time to sleep let alone write. I hate college. :( But anyway here's chapter 12. I'll try to get 13 up before the horror returns on Monday. :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

012

"Do you have your... sleeping bag?"

"Check"

"Bug Spray?"

"Check"

"Pajamas?"

"Check."

"Swim suit?"

"Check."

"Towel?"

"Ch- Oh no!" Rachel exclaimed dropping her duffel bag and darting up the stairs, ignoring the laughter she heard coming from John. She turned the corner to her room and gasped as Scott stood in her doorway holding out her black beach towel covered in gold stars.

"I knew you'd be back to get it sooner or later." he said with a grin. Rachel scowled and took the towel from him.

"You could have told me daddy." Rachel mumbled as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house.

"You're right I could have." Scott grinned and Rachel rolled her eyes. "You also forgot your sunscreen and ipod on your bed." he finished, adding a tap to his daughter's nose before heading downstairs to greet Quinn. Rachel stomped into her room and grabbed said items off her bed, tucking them under her arm before glancing around her room. She was pretty sure she had already packed everything else and Artie had already informed them he had more than enough tents to accommodate everyone. A soft knock on her open door caused Rachel to spin around.

"Can I come in?" Quinn asked with a soft smile. Rachel grinned.

"Of course Quinn."

"Are you ready to go yet?" Quinn asked taking a few steps in the room. Rachel sighed and nodded.

"Yes I'm pretty sure I have everything." Quinn smirked and took the things from her hand before turning to make her way out the room.

"Go ahead and do your once over when I leave. I know you're dying to." Quinn teased. Rachel shot her a glare and Quinn laughed before walking out the room and down the stairs. Rachel checked over her room again to make sure she didn't forget anything before walking downstairs. John and Scott were busy packing the last minute things in her bag as Quinn watched.

"I think I have everything." Rachel said smiling as she walked into the room, three pairs of eyes falling on her.

"I'm pretty sure you do too. I looked over everything twice." John said smiling. Rachel grinned as Scott and Quinn rolled their eyes.

"So that's where she gets her OCD from?" Quinn asked Scott. Scott laughed.

"Yes. Their control freak paranoia!" He exclaimed.

"I'm taking the RENT DVD away from you." John said picking up the bag and handing it to Rachel. Scott frowned.

"Okay dad I'll see you in 2 days." Rachel said smiling and reached up to hug her father. Quinn waited patiently as Rachel turned to Scott. "You too daddy." she said rolling her eyes before giving him a hug as well.

"Have fun sweetheart."

"Yeah have fun and don't worry about bears or anything, I think they only come out at night." Scott said with a grin with his arms still wrapped around his daughter. Rachel let out a squeak.

"Bears?" she asked pulling away quickly to look up at her father, fear in her eyes.

"Yeah but don't be afraid pumpkin. Just don't make a lot of noise and you won't attract them. Of course I'm not sure if that will work with mountain lions though." Scott said thoughtfully. Rachel whimpered and grabbed Quinn's arm, squeezing it tightly.

"I don't want to go anymore." Rachel whimpered. Scott doubled over in laughter as John growled at his husband and Quinn groaned.

"Scott! Stop scaring her." the taller man scolded, placing a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Baby he's just kidding." Quinn whispered trying to sooth her terrified girlfriend.

"Don't listen to your clown of a father sweetie. There are no mountain lions or bears." John said shaking his head. Scott finally calmed down as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"DADDY!" Rachel frowned, staring daggers at the man, her hand still firmly wrapped around the blonde's forearm.

"Pumpkin I can't help it if you're highly impressional."

Rachel frowned as John shook his head and Quinn smirked. "That's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing." Quinn said with a grin.

"But you want to. I'm not talking to you." Rachel scoffed turning to walk out the door before Quinn could stop her. Walking over to the car she waited impatiently by the trunk as Quinn said goodbye to her fathers on the porch. She watched the blonde grin as she walked towards her, keys in hand. Quinn popped the trunk and Rachel opened it, shoving her bag inside before slamming it shut.

"Don't be mad Rach. I wasn't laughing." Quinn said smirking as she opened the door and got inside. Rachel got in next to her and buckled her seat belt then crossed her arms.

"But you wanted to. You're a horrible liar."

Quinn laughed as Rachel pouted and turned her head to stare out the window as Quinn pulled onto the road. After five minutes of silence she heard Quinn sigh.

"Rachel... are you still mad?" Rachel whipped her head to glare at her girlfriend.

"I hope you know you're going to be cuddling me for the next 3 days and you're not leaving my side. I don't want to take any chance-" Rachel stopped when she noticed Quinn biting her lip nervously. "Oh no...whats wrong?"

Rachel dropped her arms as Quinn made eye contact with her then immediately turned back to the road. "Quinn?"

"Rachel we need to talk."

"Regarding what?"

"About this... cuddling thing. I don't know if its such a good idea you know. Us all cuddled up around our friends." Rachel frowned as she saw Quinn take a glance towards her before turning back to the road, her bottom lip in between her teeth. Rachel sighed. She had a feeling this was coming but she was holding out on the off chance that Quinn wouldn't have a problem with it. Obviously she had been wrong.

"Quinn-"

"Rachel you know I like you and you know I want to be with you but I just don't think I'm ready. I know they're our friends but I don't want any pressure on this relationship if we have-"

"Quinn shut up." Rachel said frowning. Quinn immediately shut up, staring straight ahead. "Its fine okay? I understand."

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say Quinn? I can't say it won't hurt because it will but hey... I'll live." Rachel shrugged staring out the window as Quinn pulled up to Artie's house. Quinn frowned and parked.

"You're mad at me."

"No I'm not." Rachel glanced over at the blonde. Quinn raised an eyebrow and leaned over to kiss Rachel's lips but the brunette quickly backed away, opening the door and stepping out the car.

"Someone might be looking Quinn." Rachel said over her shoulder as she shut the door and walked around the car to wait for the trunk to be popped. She heard Quinn groan from inside the car. They quickly retrieved their bags and headed towards the porch. Rachel made sure to stay a few steps behind the blonde. When Quinn turned around and opened her mouth to more than likely question her attitude the front door swung open and a crowd of their friends came out the door.

"If you dunk me I'm going to drown you."

"Oh come on baby. It'll just be a little fun, see that body of yours getting wet." Mercedes made a face as Puck wagged his eyebrows and turned to face Kurt.

"Help?"

"Do I look like I'm in any position to help right now?" Kurt snapped and groaned as he shifted the backpack higher.

"Come on Kurt. Be a man! Like Tina!" Puck said with a grin as said girl walked out the house, a bag on her back. She clearly wasn't having nearly enough trouble with hers.

"Shut it Puckerman!" the smaller boy snapped and headed towards the RV Artie's dad was pointing to. Finn was walking out and quickly moved to help Kurt load the bag into the back.

"Hey guys! When did you get here?" Artie asked rolling onto the porch with a smile. Rachel returned it and looked over at Quinn before replying.

"Just a few minutes ago. Are we getting ready to leave?" Rachel asked looking around.

"Yeah. We're just loading the last few things into the RV. You guys can give your bags to my dad."

"Are we all staying in the RV?" Quinn asked crinkling her brow.

"Not if you don't want to. Me and my dad always take it because its easier on me and my wheelchair. He brought 3 tents so with the 9 of you it should be enough if you triple up." Artie said making his way down the ramp, Rachel and Quinn moved to follow him.

"9? Who's missing?" Quinn asked.

"Santana and Brittany." Artie said as Quinn and Rachel handed their bags to Artie's dad.

"Of course" Quinn mumbled.

"Thank you Mr. Abrams" Rachel said with a smile. Adam Abrams returned it and the brunette turned back to Artie. "Where's Mike and Matt?"

"Right there." Artie pointed. Rachel looked over as the door to RV swung open and Mike came sprinting out, Matt hot on his trail as he chased him around the yard. Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay everything set. I think we can head out. Does everyone have everything?" Adam asked looking at the group of kids. Everyone nodded and mumbled their affirmatives.

"Awesome. Lets blow this piece. The faster we get to the campsite, the faster we get to the beach and I can see Berry in a swimsuit again." Puck said throwing her a smile. Rachel blushed and looked away. Her eyes found Quinn and she saw the blonde's face turning red and her hands clenched. She figured she should comfort the blonde that Puck meant nothing to her anymore but instead chose to keep quiet. After all Quinn's the one that wanted to play this game of keep the secret. Adam moved around to help Artie into the front seat as the rest of the gleeks climbed into the back of the RV and found a seat. Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt were seated at the table, Matt and Mike quickly claimed the bed, flipping on the TV which left Rachel on the couch between Finn and Puck with Tina. Puck grinned and put his arm around Rachel which earned him a glare from both Quinn and Finn. Rachel just smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay here's the next update I promised you guys I'd have up before Monday. Now back to homework. I'll try to get another one up before the end of the week but there's no guarantees. :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Kumbaya.**

013

"I'm going to kill you!" Mercedes screamed wiping her eyes and scowling at a laughing Puck.

"Puck I would run if I were you." Tina said from the dock where she was sitting with Artie, her feet in the water. Puck glanced at her then back at Mercedes who was heading straight for him.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, dunking under the water and swimming towards the beach. Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head as Puck walked out of the water.

"You better not let Mercedes catch you for the rest of the night dude." Mike said laughing as he and Finn continued to bury Matt.

"That was stupid." Quinn said shaking her head as Puck plopped down next to her with a grin.

"So when are you going in the water?"

"Never?"

"Come on baby. You have your perfect body back. I wanna see it wet...again." Quinn growled getting the sexual reference.

"You wish Puckerman."

"Come on Quinn. You can't say you don't miss this."

"I don't miss that." Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why don't you go sext Santana or something?"

"Where's Rachel?" Mercedes asked as her and Kurt walked out of the water towards them. Puck jumped and stood up, running in the opposite direction.

"She's changing. She should be here any..." Finn's sentence was left unfinished as Rachel made her way towards them from opposite direction. She was wearing black bikini, her beach towel was over her shoulder and she was looking down at the sand. Her head snapped up when she reached them and realized everyone was staring at her.

"What?"

"Its about time hot mama!" Mercedes said smiling.

"Awesome now that Rachel's here we can play Chicken since Mercedes and Quinn are being party poopers." Mike said jumping up.

"Boy you are not putting me on your shoulder. I'd break you in half." Mercedes said looking Mike up and down. He grinned.

"Who said that would be a bad thing?"

"Are all the boys extra hormonal today?" Mercedes asked Kurt who just shrugged.

"Tina! Come on we're playing Chicken. You vs. Rachel. You're on my team." Mike yelled walking towards the dock where Artie and Tina were.

"I've got Rachel!" Two voices yelled at the same time. Quinn scowled and turned to look at Puck and Finn who were staring at her girlfriend like they wanted to lick her from head to toe.

"What's Chicken?" Rachel asked as she dropped her towel on the blanket next to Quinn.

"Dude no way. I called it first." Puck said frowning.

"No you didn't."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to the brunette. "Its a game where two guys put two girls on their shoulders and the girls try to push each other into the water."

"Hello? Is someone going to unbury me?" Matt called with a frown.

"She's my best friend!" Finn said glaring at Puck.

"You mean ex-girlfriend?"

"Dude she's your ex too!"

"Yeah for like 5 minutes!"

"Guys!" Both guys stopped and turned to Rachel who was rolling her eyes. "How about I'll get on Puck's shoulders for the first round and Finn's for the second?"

"There's two rounds?" Mercedes asked raising her eyebrow.

"There is now." Rachel said grabbing Puck's hand and pulling him to the water where Tina and Mike were waiting patiently. Puck grinned and Finn groaned, moving to follow them.

"Hello?" Three pairs of eyes turned to face Matt who was still buried up to his neck.

"Hold on Matt." Mercedes said grinning as her and Kurt moved to unbury their friend. Quinn watched with anger as Puck ducked under water and Rachel climbed on his shoulders. Mike did the same with Tina as Finn stood between them as referee. Artie cheered from the sidelines. She didn't like this. She had told Rachel she didn't want anyone to know about their relationship. All the gleeks knew Rachel and Quinn were at least civil to each other now so why was Rachel avoiding her like she had swine flu? In fact the brunette hadn't said one word to her since they had pulled up to Artie's house. That was almost 4 hours ago. She had laughed with Tina and Finn for the whole ride there while Puck fell asleep on the diva's shoulder. Quinn tried to listen to what Mercedes and Kurt were talking about but all she could focus on was breaking each one of Puck's fingers that were currently wrapped around Rachel's shoulder. When they finally did get to the campsite Rachel quickly offered to help the guys unload everything and pitch the tents which Quinn could honestly say she was surprised at. Who knew Rachel Berry knew how to pitch a tent? As soon as everything was organized Puck, being Puck, announced they should all head to the beach and even though it was getting late, everyone agreed. They girls changed in the RV and the boys in the tents. Rachel immediately got on her cellphone and told everyone she would change and meet them there when she was done.

"Thanks guys!" Matt said knocking Quinn out of her daze. Her head snapped over to watch Kurt and Mercedes help Matt climb out the hole. She smiled and looked back towards the water just as Tina gave Rachel a good shove sending her into the water and Puck falling backwards.

"We won!" Mike said grinning with his hands in the air as Tina laughed. Rachel came back to the surface pushing her hair back with a laugh.

"Hey Quinn you coming?" Quinn looked over as Matt motioned for her to follow. She nodded and stood to her feet, following him, Kurt and Mercedes towards the water.

"Cramp!" Mike yelled grabbing his arm and shifting sending Tina flying off his shoulders sideways.

"Tina!" Artie yelled as said girl swam to the surface coughing.

"Sorry Tina." Mike quickly apologized still holding his arm.

"Its okay. Are you?" she asked. Mike shook his head and headed towards the shore.

"Wait! What about round two?" Finn called with a frown.

"I'm kinda of tired anyway. Rachel puts up a good fight." Tina said smiling. Rachel returned it.

"Great. Now we have to find someone else to play." Puck said looking over at Mercedes.

"Nope. Don't even look over here." Puck frowned and his eyes skimmed past Kurt with a frown then settled on Quinn.

"Q? You wanna play?" he asked. Quinn shrugged.

"Sure I'm already wet now."

"Awesome! I've got Rachel." Finn said grinning. Quinn clenched her fists but luckily she was up to her chest in the water so no one saw.

"Okay I'll take Q." Puck said with a wag of his eyebrow. Quinn frowned.

"No. I'll take Matt." Quinn said grabbing Matt's hand before he could protest and pulling him over so they were standing across from Finn and Rachel.

"What? You don't trust me baby?" Puck asked, faking hurt.

"No. You can referee." Quinn said raising her eyebrow at Rachel who returned the gesture.

"Uh Oh! I can see the competitiveness already." Mercedes said grinning.

"My money's on Quinn." Kurt said smiling.

"No way. I've seen how strong Berry is. My moneys on her. The lost to Tina was just luck." Puck said smiling.

"What do you mean you've seen how strong Rachel is?" Matt asked kneeling down so Quinn could climb on his shoulders. Finn and Rachel mimicked the move.

"When we were making out in my room. It took alot of effort to roll her over." Puck said with a wink.

Matt hissed. "Ow Quinn!" he said standing up and looking up at her. Quinn took her nails away from his shoulders and smiled.

"Sorry Matt. I didn't want to fall." she said quickly then turned to Rachel. Being on Finn's shoulder did give the brunette a slight height advantage but Quinn narrowed her eyes, not one to be defeated. Once again Rachel mimicked the movement. To everyone else it may have just seemed like they were being competitive Quinn was sure Rachel knew it was more than that. It was a challenge and she was determined to win.

"Okay on your mark...GO!" Puck shouted as Matt settled his hands on Quinn's thighs and moved forward. As soon as they were close enough the shoving began. Quinn and Rachel fought for dominance for a while and Quinn couldn't help but wonder if this is the way it would be when they were in bed together. A shudder passed through her body and Rachel took advantage of the second of weakness and gave the blonde a hard shove. Quinn faltered for a minute but Matt used all his strength and kept her up. When she had got her balance back she went back in for Rachel, gripping her forearms and turning every which way try but Rachel kept her grip tight and flowed with her movements not giving any slack. The fact that she had Finn as her anchor wasn't helping either since he didn't seem to be having any trouble with his balance. The match went on for almost fifteen minutes straight with Quinn almost falling but keeping her balance more than once. Rachel didn't loose her balance at all.

"Is this ever going to end?" Mercedes asked frowning.

"I don't know but I'm bored." Kurt replied laying his head on his best friend's shoulder. Finally with one last tug Quinn and Matt finally went down.

"YES!" Finn shouted as Quinn came back up with a scowl on her face. She watched as Finn eased down and helped the brunette off his shoulders.

"That's painful on the neck man." Matt said massaging the back of his neck as he watched Finn and Rachel celebrate. Quinn crossed her arms as Finn picked Rachel up and spun her around.

"Okay whatever. It was just a game of chicken. Its not like you won a gold medal." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Someone's being a sore loser." Kurt said smirking as Finn put Rachel down.

"Yeah Quinn. Don't be too upset about losing. I'm sure it was just luck on our part. After all Finn does have more body muscle than Matt which gave me a sturdier base." Rachel said with a grin. Quinn huffed and walked back towards the shore.

"I knew Berry would win. Where's my money?" she heard Puck say.

"We didn't bet any money Puck."

"Damnit!"

xoxoxoxox

"Kumbaya my lord-"

"We are not singing that song."

"But I like that song."

"What does Kumbaya even mean?"

"How should I know? I just like the song." Puck frowned at Tina and looked around the circle. Everyone else shrugged as everyone's eyes landed on Rachel who was leaning against Mercedes' shoulder obviously half-asleep.

"Rach?" Finn questioned and Rachel opened her eyes, glancing around at her friends.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" she mumbled with a frown. Mercedes laughed as Rachel groaned when her head was bounced up and down.

"Well you know everything else." Artie said shrugging.

"Yeah and its useless most of the time but I'm actually curious on this one." Kurt said leaning forward from Mercedes' other side to look at the brunette. Rachel sighed and sat up.

"Kumbaya is a Gullah spiritual song that originated in the 1920s. While it began in America it quickly disappeared in the 1930s but was rediscovered in the 1950s in Angola. So for about a twenty year span the song vanished. However when it was brought back the true origin of what the song meant was lost forever so no one really know." Rachel ended with a yawn.

"Well that bites. So we don't even know what were singing about?" Puck asked.

"Well Kumbaya loosely translates to 'Come By Here.' So you're singing 'Come by here my lord." Rachel said closing her eyes again.

"That doesn't even make sense." Puck frowned.

"Just play the guitar and shut up." Quinn said rolling her eyes. Puck glared at her but went back to playing his guitar as Tina began singing. By the time Tina finished the second verse Rachel was on her feet.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." she announced with a stretch.

"Yeah you guys its like 1am." Mercedes said looking at her cellphone.

"Okay well the tents are up. If you guys triple up there should be enough, or you can crash in the RV with me and my dad." Artie said rolling towards said truck.

"I call the couch!" Mike announced jumping up to run behind Artie.

"No way dude!" Matt yelled jumping up to run after them.

"Goodnight guys." Rachel said with a smile turning to head towards the closest tent.

"I'm with Rachel!" Puck said jumping up with a grin. Quinn bit her lip.

"You're just going to try to grope her until she gives in to sleeping with you or knocks you out." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Right. So I'll stay with Rachel." Finn said smiling. Rachel raised her eyebrows but Quinn spoke up first.

"How about you two idiots stay together and I'll stay with Rachel?" Quinn practically growled with a frown. Puck and Finn deflated.

"You don't even like her." Puck mumbled putting his guitar in the case.

"Rachel and I are friends... sorta. Either way I'm not leaving her alone in a tent all night with either one of you. Goodnight." Quinn snapped and stood up. She grabbed her bag and walked into the tent leaving Rachel standing outside. She was in the middle of spreading out her sleeping bag when the flap opened and Rachel walked in. Rachel quickly zipped up the tent and went about taking out her own sleeping bag, still refusing to say anything to the blonde.

"Rachel?" Rachel looked up at the sound of her name but didn't reply. "Are you going to talk to me?"

"About what?"

"I don't know. About how you've been letting Puck and Finn hang all over you today?" Quinn snapped in a whisper.

"Its not my fault Quinn. They both think I'm available and are doing nothing wrong." Rachel snapped back.

"Well you're not and how can they not be doing anything wrong? They're flirting with my girlfriend."

"They don't know that. Would you like me to inform them of that tidbit of information?" Rachel raised and eyebrow. Quinn stayed silent. "I didn't think so. Goodnight Quinn."

Before Quinn could say anything else Rachel slipped inside her sleeping back and turned away from the blonde. Quinn scoffed and climbed into her own sleeping bag. She had hoped she would get some cuddling time while they were alone in the tent but apparently the thought hadn't crossed Rachel's mind. She just had to control her jealousy issues for another day or two then she and Rachel could go back to being the happy couple they were when they were in private.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's a fairly long update for patiently waiting so long. I'm sorry the only time I really get to write is during the weekends. :-(**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Glee.**

014

Rachel woke up the next morning to someone laughing and voices fairly close by. Rubbing her eyes she looked over her shoulder at Quinn. The blonde was still asleep on her stomach, her face turned towards the brunette. Rachel stiffed a yawn and shuffled out of her sleeping bag as quietly as possible (stopping to fold it up because it was Rachel after all) and unzipped the tent. She frowned noticing she had been so upset with Quinn she didn't even bother to change out of her jeans and hoodie before falling asleep. She pulled on her sneakers that were in the corner and before stepping out the tent carefully. As soon as she stepped through the flap she heard the familiar sound of Finn's laugh. Scanning the campsite she spotted the boys, minus Artie and Kurt, a few yards away talking. She ran her fingers through her hair and made her way towards them.

Mike saw her first and waved. "Hey Rach!"

"Good morning guys" Rachel said with a smile as she stopped next to Matt. All 4 boys returned the smile. "What are you guys doing up so early?"

"Well Mr. Abrams snores." Mike said frowning as Matt nodded. Rachel giggled.

"Yeah and Finn woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to wake me up." Puck said shoving the other boy in the shoulder.

"I was bored!" Finn retaliated, shoving Puck back. The two quickly got into a shoving match as Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to Mike and Matt.

"So what did you guys have planned until everyone else woke up?" she asked. Mike shrugged and looked at Matt. Matt shrugged too and turned to Finn and Puck who had moved on to punching each other in the shoulder.

"You guys wanna do something?" Matt asked when he had their attention.

"Like what?"

"We can take the RV joy riding." Puck wagged his eyebrows.

"One problem dude. Artie and Mr. Abrams are still in there. They'd kill us."

"So we chuck em out... or we give them one of those pills that makes you temporarily unconscious."

Rachel ignored Puck and sighed. "What about hiking?"

"Awesome!" Mike said grinning.

"Great idea Rach. I'm in." Matt said smiling. Mike nodded his confirmation.

"Count me in." Finn said smiling. Puck groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'm in since you losers don't wanna use my idea."

"Where are we going to hike?" Matt asked looking around.

"It doesn't matter. Just as long as we don't get lost." Mike chimed in.

"Or run into any bears." Finn said frowning.

"That'd be awesome." Puck answered. Rachel's mind floated back to the conversation she'd had with her dad before they left. He had confessed that he was just kidding around but the boy's comments had brought that fear back up. She wished she could just wake Quinn up and drag her along so she would feel protected in the blonde's arms but that wasn't happening. Rachel wasn't speaking to her and the Quinn wouldn't have held her even if she was.

"You okay Rach?" Mike asked. Rachel snapped out of her daze and turned to him.

"Yes I'm fine. Why?" she asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You were scowling, staring off into space."

"Oh. Sorry I was thinking. Are you guys ready?" she asked smiling.

"Hell yeah. Lets go!" Puck said smiling and jumping up, heading off in some random direction.

"Dude we better not get lost. Someone keep track of where we're going." Mike said looking around as they all followed Puck.

"We need some breadcrumbs." Matt said smiling. An hour and a half later the smile turned into a frown.

"Dude we're lost."

"We're not lost. I know where we are." Puck said frowning at Matt.

"You said that 20 minutes ago."

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure we've passed that tree 3 times." Finn said pointing.

"Dude its a tree. They all look alike." Puck said shaking his head.

"Any progress?" Rachel asked finally catching up with them, slightly out of breath.

"No. We're going to be like those kids that got lost in the woods and died from starvation." Mike exclaimed, holding his throat.

"No way. The bears and mountain lions will eat us before we starve." Puck said dropping down on a rock. Rachel crossed her arms.

"Now do you want to listen to me?" she asked.

"I told you I'm not lost."

"I'm with Rachel." Matt said quickly moving towards her.

"Me too. I don't want to die." Mike added, following Matt.

"Good luck bro." Finn said grinning and turning to Rachel who was looking around.

"We've passed that tree 3 times. I'm pretty sure one time was when we were making our way up here. Lets go." Rachel said motioned towards the boys.

"Dude I told you." Finn said smiling as Matt laughed. Puck groaned but stood up to follow them. Twenty minutes later they were walking back onto the campsite, Rachel on Finn's back.

"There they are!" Artie pointed as the rest of the gleeks looked up. Rachel's eyes fell on Quinn and she saw the blonde's face reveal relief then anger.

"Where were you guys? We've all been texting you." Mercedes said as Mike walked over and sat next to her.

"Hiking. Then Puck got us lost. Then Rachel got us home." Matt explained grabbing a marshmallow and popping it in his mouth. "Our phones were out of range"

"Speaking of Rachel, why are you on Finn's back?" Kurt asked frowning. Rachel blushed as Finn knelt down to let her off.

"We were walking down a hill and I tripped and hurt my ankle. Finn offered to carry me back but I opted to just ride on his back." Rachel explained as Finn helped her over to a chair. He carefully helped her sit down then took the seat next to her.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked frowning.

"Yeah its just a little sore. It was bleeding a little but I'm pretty sure it stopped."

"She fell hard too. I mean like she tripped over a tree root or something and went tumbling." Matt said smirking.

"Yeah good thing Finn was in front of her or she would have kept going." Mike added with a laugh. Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It wasn't funny. I could have been seriously hurt. I could have fallen and fell on top of a jagged rock that may have punctured my heart or worst." she gasped. "I could have damaged my nose leaving absolutely no possibility of ever singing the same way-"

"Okay Rach we get it!" Mercedes said over the smaller girl, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. Not funny. Falling, nose, never singing again. Dear God we get it." Kurt said putting his hand on his head.

"Good." Rachel said matter-of-factly and leaned back in her chair with a smug grin.

"So what have you guys been doing while we were gone?" Mike asked.

"Grubbin!" Mercedes said with a grin.

"Seriously? On what?" Puck asked looking around.

"My dad brought a grill and a couple of hot dogs and burgers. They're in the RV." Artie informed them. Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt all jumped up and practically ran to the RV. Half way there Finn stopped and turned around.

"Oh I'm sorry Rachel. I forgot you couldn't walk. Do you want a burger or something?" he asked. Rachel opened her mouth but Quinn beat her to the punch.

"She's a vegan you idiot." the blonde snapped. Finn looked a little hurt by her words.

"Right... sorry Rach." he apologized then hurried towards the RV. Rachel was about to reprimand Quinn for her rudeness but the blonde was already making her way towards her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked when Quinn knelt down.

"I'm checking your ankle." Quinn said reaching out to grab the girl's leg. Rachel winced as Quinn carefully lifted it and pushed up her pants leg.

"So?"

"It just looks like a slight sprain and the small gash did stop bleeding. We just have to clean that then wrap it up and you should stay off it as much as possible." Quinn said turning around to face Artie. "Do you have a first-aid kit?"

Artie nodded. "Yeah its in the RV. Cabinet above the table, top shelf."

"I'll get it." Tina said jumping up and heading towards the RV. A few seconds later she reappeared holding a white box out to the blonde.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled and took the box then turned back to Rachel's ankle. Rachel watched in amazement, only flinching a few times as Quinn took off her shoe and sock then expertly cleaned and wrapped her ankle.

"Wow. How do you know so much about injuries?" Tina asked. Quinn smirked and turned to look at her.

"Well I did have Sue Sylvester as a coach for a year in a half." Quinn informed. Rachel giggled as the rest of the gleeks nodded. Quinn turned back to the brunette and Rachel felt her breath catch as she made eye-contact with the blonde. She and Quinn stared at each other for a long while, neither saying anything but just looking. Puck calling Rachel's name broke her concentration and she looked up as Puck approached her.

"So check this out. I told Mr. Abrams you were a veg head and didn't eat meat or any other animal stuff and he mentioned he had brought some vegetables for dinner or whatever. So I grabbed them, grilled them up for you and Mike put them on this stick thing. He said something about a Crackbobby or something?" Puck said shrugging as he picked up to sticks with grilled vegetables off his plate and handed them to her.

"You mean a Vegetable Kabob?" Kurt asked as he and Mercedes laughed.

"Yeah that. Anyway there you go." Puck said shrugging and going to take his seat next to Artie.

"Thank you Puck. That was really sweet... ow!" Rachel frowned and turned to look at Quinn who has just squeezed her ankle. She had forgot the girl was even still kneeling in front of her. Rachel returned Quinn's death glare before the blonde stood up and walked back over to her seat. Rachel rolled her eyes and concentrated on eating the kabobs as the rest of the boys came back out and took their seats. Finn smiled as he sat back down next to Rachel. After the guys had finished their food in record time Puck sighed.

"I'm bored."

"So what do you guys want to do for the day?" Artie asked smiling.

"What do you usually do when you and your dad go camping?" Matt asked.

"We go fishing?"

"Dude that's like the lamest thing I ever heard." Puck said groaning.

"Well we are in the middle of nowhere surrounded by woods. What else is there?" Mercedes asked shrugging. Everyone fell silent.

"I brought my football?" Mike said suddenly.

"Sweet!" Puck said sitting up. Mike smiled as they gave each other a high-five.

"How exactly do you expect to play football out here?" Kurt asked looking around. Puck frowned and sunk in his seat.

"We can play on the beach?" Tina offered.

"Nice! Mike go get the ball." Puck said jumping up.

"But Artie can't play." Mercedes pointed out.

"Its okay. I'll just go fishing with my dad." Artie said shrugging.

"Now we're uneven." Matt said sighing.

"I'm not sure I can play with my ankle and all..." Rachel pointed out.

"Then that makes it..." Finn said trailing off as he thought about the number.

"4 on 4 Finn." Kurt said sighing.

"Right."

"But Rachel can't even go to the beach and watch. She can't get sand near her ankle or it could get infected." Quinn said sitting up. Rachel sighed and shrugged.

"Its quite alright. I'm not a big sports fan anyway. I'll just stay here." Rachel shrugged.

"I'll stay here with you." Finn said smiling. Rachel started to refuse him but then she thought about it. It wasn't like Quinn was offering to stay with her. Why shouldn't Finn stay so she could at least have someone to talk to? She smiled back and nodded.

"That'll make us uneven again." Matt pointed out.

"I'll referee." Kurt offered.

"Dude that brings us down to 3 on 3. How much fun will that be?" Puck said frowning. Mike nudged him.

"Girls vs Boys... and we can play tackle." he wiggled his eyebrows and Puck grinned.

"Go get the ball!" he exclaimed. Mercedes and Quinn rolled their eyes as Tina giggled. Rachel and Finn waved as the rest of their friends headed towards the beach and Artie headed in the opposite direction with his dad to go fishing. Rachel and Finn fell into an easy discussion about how their summers had went and what they were looking forward to when school began. Rachel was careful to leave out everything she had done involving Quinn during the break which left her summer looking extremely boring. She did her best to ignore all the flirting Finn was doing and when he had actually came straight out and mentioned them getting back together she had simply denied him. He asked her why and she avoided the question just saying that she was only interested in being friends. Finn pointed out that he still wouldn't give up. It wasn't the reply Rachel had hoped for but at least he dropped the subject. The last thing Rachel remembered was listening to Finn talk about some video game. The next thing she knew she was being woken up by a chorus of voices 'awwing' followed by a...

"Thats my boy!" Rachel huffed and forced her eyes open. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt had wicked smirks on their faces, Matt and Mike had wide grins, Puck had a look of indifference and Quinn had a death glare. Before Rachel could even ask what they were looking at she felt something move underneath her. Thats when she realized that even though she was still in own chair, she was leaning over and had fallen asleep with her head on Finn's chest. She felt his arm around her as he groaned as he woke up as well. Rachel quickly pushed herself off him as he stretched.

"So who won?" Finn asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"We did of course." Mike said smiling.

"Sweet." Finn replied as they high-fived each other.

"Whatever." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Do I smell jealousy?" Matt teased nudging her.

"No!"

"Dude where's Artie and his dad? Hopefully they caught some fish because I'm starving." Puck said ignoring them as he yawned.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Rachel!" Rachel winced as she felt someone shake her. With a groan she opened her eyes and looked up at Quinn who was kneeling near her, her mouth pressed in a line.

"What is it? Its still dark out." Rachel grumbled, clearing her throat from the scratchiness. Quinn glared at her.

"We need to talk." she hissed and Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"So talk."

"Not here."

"Why not?"

"In private."

"We're in our tent Quinn. Its the middle of the night and I'm positive that our fellow teammates and friends are sleeping, most likely having reached the REM state so no one is going to hear us." Rachel said rubbing her eyes.

"Just come on." Quinn grumbled unzipping the tent. Rachel groaned and slipped on her shoes before following the girl carefully out of the tent. As soon as they were both standing at full height Quinn grabbed Rachel arm and pulled her towards the wooded area behind the RV. To say Rachel was frightened would have been an understatement.

"Quinn what are you doing? For God sakes its the middle of the night and we're in the middle of the woods. What if we attract wild animals?" Rachel hissed as Quinn finally let her go and stared at her, arms crossed over her chest.

"What is your problem!" The blonde demanded. Rachel blinked in confusion.

"You pull me out of our warm tent in the middle of the night to some secluded wooded area and you ask me what my problem is?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Do you want to get back with Finn or Puck? Because if you do just let me know so we can end this relationship right now." Quinn demanded, ignoring Rachel's question.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think? Rachel ever since we've arrived at Artie's house those two have been all over you and you've done nothing to stop it. In fact I think you're encouraging it."

"Seriously Quinn? Have you not met Noah Puckerman? The boy doesn't know the meaning of the word no! I have not been his only target this trip. He's been hanging around Mercedes as well and I swore I heard him hit on you as well." Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. What about Finn? You sure you didn't hurt your ankle on purpose just so you could ride on his back?" Quinn demanded. Rachel fumed.

"What do you mean what about Finn?"

"Oh your head just magically ended up on his chest earlier? Not to mention the way you grinned when he offered to stay behind with you."

"Its not like you offered." Rachel mumbled.

Quinn sighed. "This isn't about us. This is about you and Finn and how its obvious he wants you back."

"If you seriously think I would actually encourage Finn's advancements on me despite being in a relationship with you then you don't know me well at all." Rachel hissed and turned to walk away. She squeaked as Quinn grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face her.

"Don't walk away from me Berry!" She spat with so much venom in her voice Rachel lost her composure for a second.

"What do you want from me Quinn?" Rachel practically shouted and Quinn winced, pulling the girl a little farther away from the RV with a glare.

"Will you be quiet and what do you think I want? I want you to recognize who you're in a relationship with and resp-"

"Relationship! Are you sure that's what we have Quinn?" Rachel asked crossing her arms, her eyes cold and hard.

"What do you mean am I sure?"

"This relationship seems like a joke to you!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not the one flirting with my ex!"

"I was not flirting Quinn! I can not help it if Finn tries to court me back into being his girlfriend. I told him I wasn't interested in anything with him except a friendship but he's determined to change my mind. Of course if I told him I was actually in a relationship then he would retreat but-"

"Then tell him that!" Quinn shouted throwing her hands up.

"You want me to tell Finn that me and you are in a relationship?"

Quinn froze. "No... I just meant... tell him you're in a relationship. You don't have to tell him who."

"He's going to ask! Then, please inform me, what would I say? Obviously I'm not with Puck, Matt or Mike. Artie is with Tina and I surely would never give Jesse the time of day after what he did to me." Rachel huffed glaring at Quinn. "Who? Its not like I have many options unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Quinn shouted then quickly closed her eyes to take a deep breath.

"It means that if anything I should be the one that should have insecurities about this relationship. You've always had guys lining up to be with you since we were in middle school. Despite your set-back from your pregnancy when we return to school and you become popular again then once again there will be many candidates vying for your attention. You're more likely to be the one that leaves me for someone else." Rachel spat. Quinn opened her eyes and Rachel's breath hitched when she saw the fire in them.

"You're right... and I don't have to whore myself out or steal someone's boyfriend to do it now do I? I might even take up some of the guy's offers to-" Before Quinn could finish Rachel shoved her back against a tree. Quinn cried out when her back hit the bark but before she could even move Rachel pinned her as she stared up into hazel, and obviously fearful, eyes.

"It was your idea to keep this relationship a secret not me. Because I want to be with you I accepted this condition and I have been holding up my end of the deal. You want this to be a secret then you have to be able to control yourself and trust me enough to know I would never hurt you intentionally... not like you just did to me." Rachel practically growled staring up at her.

"Rachel I-"

"NO!" Rachel snapped pointing a finger in the blonde's face. "You just remember. I'm not the one with the honesty issues here... just ask Finn."

Before Quinn could reply Rachel had spun on her heels and was walking back towards the tents. She had just rounded the back of the RV when she practically ran into Tina. Rachel stumbled back but the other girl caught her shoulders and steadied her.

"T-Tina..." Rachel stuttered. "What are you doing out here?"

Tina shrugged. "Well I heard voices then someone sounded like they were hurt so I came to check it out."

Rachel panicked. "How long have you been standing here? How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Tina said with a smile. Tina saw the panic in Rachel's eyes and touched her shoulders. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Tina..."

"Its okay Rach. I don't know why Quinn doesn't want us to know. We're all friends but its okay. She'll come around." Tina smiled and Rachel took a deep breath and returned it.

"Thanks Tina."

"Anytime Rach. I'm here if you need to talk but you should go and get some sleep. Its like 4 in the morning." Tina laughed when Rachel squeaked. Rachel quickly said goodnight to the girl and retreated back into the tent. She didn't even bother to wait to see when Quinn would come back as she crawled back into her sleeping bag and forced herself to fall asleep, wiping away the tears that ran down her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I absolutely hate this chapter but I was suffering from serious WB. Sorry. :-( I had to get them un-mad before school started though... you'll understand why later. Sorry its so short. I'll try to update before the end of the week to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

015

"Quinn? Quinn! Wake up!" Quinn jumped and forced her eyes open to focus on the figure standing over her. She frowned at Matt as she uncurled herself from the chair and stretched. After the particularly heated argument she had last night with Rachel she had been sure Rachel didn't want anything to do with her right now. She waited almost a full hour before treking back into the tent. She could hear Rachel's even breathing as she contemplating on staying in the tent. Deciding against it she grabbed her sleeping bag and walked over to where the fire had long ago burned out. She unzipped the bag to form a blanket and curled up in one of the camp chairs. It wasn't particularly comfortable but after a while she had eventually fallen asleep.

"Why are you asleep out here?" Matt asked frowning then glancing over at the tent she was sharing with Rachel. Quinn didn't have an answer for that. She had counted on waking up first so no one, besides Rachel of course, would have noticed anything weird.

"Was there a reason you woke me up?" She asked irritably, slyly ignoring the question. A low rumble of thunder answered her question before Matt could.

"Yeah. Mr. Abrams wants to get packed and leave early. There's supposed to be a storm coming in." Matt said with a smile before turning to walk away. Quinn groaned as she stood up from the chair. She was going to have one hell of a crook in her neck later on. She arched her back to try and crack it then picked up her sleeping bag as she began folding it up.

"We're awake dude!" she heard Finn yell and looked over. She laughed as she saw Matt's step out the tent with a smile and move on to Mercedes and Kurt's tent. Finally Puck stumbled out rubbing his eyes.

"Fucking early as hell. What time is it?" Puck asked yawning and looking over at Quinn. Quinn shrugged. She had left her phone in her bag which was inside the tent.

"Approximately 6:30." A voice came from behind her and she spun around. Rachel was standing next to the tent with her bag on her shoulder. Quinn winced a little as they briefly made eye contact before Rachel stalked over to the RV.

"I look like hell." Kurt grumbled walking pass her followed by Mercedes. Neither bothered to even glance at Quinn. She made a mental note not to mess with them this early. Clearly they weren't morning people. Quinn watched as the boys took down the 3 tents and got them loaded into the RV. She helped load in the chairs and her own bag then climbed onto the RV. Everyone took the same seats they had on the way up except Quinn noticed Rachel was on the end of the couch now beside Finn and Tina was between him and Puck. After ten minutes of silence Kurt frowned and looked over.

"Are you okay Rachel?"

"Yeah its been like ten minutes and you haven't said anything." Mercedes pointed out after a shared look with her best friend.

"Just a little tired." the brunette mumbled staring out the window with her chin cradled on her hand.

"Doesn't she get up at like 6 every morning?" Quinn heard Mercedes whisper. If Rachel had heard she chose to ignore it and continue in silence. Thats how she stayed the whole trip as everyone else talked about how much fun it had been. At one point she saw Finn slide his arm around Rachel but the girl simply shook her head and moved it without saying anything. Finn pouted a little but didn't push it. Quinn smirked a little.

"We're back! Get out!" Artie yelled over his shoulder. Mr. Abrams laughed as the rest of the club reached over and thumped him on the head before climbing out the van.

"Ugh! Its raining!" Quinn heard Mercedes yell and looked out the door. Sure enough it was pouring. Quinn groaned internally as she stepped out of the RV and into the rain. Mike, Matt and Puck ran out after her towards the back to unload the bags as quickly as possible.

"Its going to take me hours to get my hair back to even mediocre standards." Kurt complained with a frown as he studied his hair in the side mirror.

"You can worry about that later. I'm getting wet and not in a good way! Let's go!" Mercedes snapped grabbing the boy's collar and dragging him away towards the back. Quinn smiled and moved around the RV to the back just as Mike handed held out her bag. She looked around for Rachel and saw her leaning against the car with her bag already.

"We're out! See you guys at school tomorrow!" Mercedes yelled as she dashed towards her car. Quinn waved and made her way to her own car. She quickly unlocked the doors and tossed her bag in the back seat before climbing in beside Rachel. Quinn put her keys in and looked over. Rachel was sitting in the passenger seat staring down at her lap. Quinn smiled a little and couldn't help but notice how beautiful the girl looked with her hair dripping wet around her face.

"Rachel I-"

"Don't Quinn." Rachel said softly as she shook her head. "Just don't. Not now."

Quinn looked over at the brunette and bit her lip. Rachel didn't even look up from her lap. Quinn nodded and started the car, pulling away from the curb. Ten minutes later she pulled into the Berry driveway. She had just turned off the car when the front door swung open.

"They're Back!" Scott yelled with his arms open as Rachel and Quinn climbed out the car. Quinn laughed and caught the faint smile on Rachel's face as they quickly grabbed their bags and headed towards the house. As soon as they stepped inside Scott pulled Rachel into a hug as Quinn closed the door.

"Daddy! I'm soaked." Rachel's voice was muffled as her face was pressed into Scott's chest.

"Its okay. I haven't showered yet today." Scott said. Rachel squealed and jumped away from him as he laughed.

"Welcome home you two." John said smiling as he walked into the room. Unlike Scott, John opted to just bend down and place a kiss on his daughter's forehead followed by Quinn's.

"Thank you dad. I'm going to shower." Rachel mumbled with a smile before turning to walk up the stairs. Quinn watched her disappear up the stairs and sighed.

"Are you two okay?" John asked placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder. He made a sound and quickly removed it to wipe it on his shirt. Quinn giggled and looked over at him.

"Sorry and no. We got into a big argument last night." she confessed. There was something about the Berry's that gave her the feeling she could tell them anything and they wouldn't judge her.

"I thought so. Do you want to talk about it?" John asked. Quinn nodded and he smiled and gestured over to the living room.

"First thing's first. Did you guys see any bears?" Scott asked smiling as he followed, earning a slap in the arm from John.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Quinn wasn't asleep. Well not really. Her eyes were closed and she was sprawled out on the couch, her arm thrown over her face, but she wasn't asleep. THen again she wasn't really awake either. She was aware of the rain still falling outside and the tick tock of the clock on the table across the room. She could get up if she really wanted to but she really didn't have the energy to move. This is why she heard Rachel the moment she stepped into the room.

Quinn had sat down and told Scott and John everything that had happened during the camping trip. This included the conversation at Artie's house, Rachel stupid flirting with Puck and Finn and the argument they had last night. They both listened without interruption until she was done. John told her that they needed to work it out themselves but he thought both of them were being selfish. Quinn for not wanting to tell their friends about their relationship but being extremely jealous and Rachel for not understanding how difficult it was for Quinn to deal with everything. Scott just nodded in agreement.

After they talked they insisted that Quinn go upstairs and use the extra bedroom's shower and change. After her shower she realized she only had a clean pair of shorts left from the trip and Scott found her one of Rachel's t-shirts to wear. She couldn't help but smirk when she noticed the large I on the front of the shirt stood for Idina Menzel, according to the tag. When she came back downstairs John told her Rachel still hadn't come out of her room since she had disappeared to take a shower. Quinn immediately turned around to go find her but Scott caught her arm and told her to let her have some time alone. Quinn hesitated for a minute before agreeing.

John and Scott had told Quinn she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted before leaving to go grocery shopping, promising to be back in a few hours. Quinn figured she wasn't due back home until the afternoon and it was barely 11 she would take her time leaving. Instead she flipped on the TV and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice rang out.

"Hmm?" Quinn answered, still not having the energy to move.

"What are you doing here? I was sure you had left by now to go home."

Quinn groaned and moved her arm to her side before forcing her eyes to open. Rachel was standing over her, staring hard at the front of Quinn's shirt.

"Is that my shirt?" she asked raising her eyebrow. Quinn looked down and yawned.

"Yeah. Your dad gave it to me after I took my shower."

"You took a shower here?" Rachel asked with wide eyes. Quinn frowned.

"Yeah. Was I not supposed to?"

"No, no... I just assumed that you would have already went home."

"I'm sorry? I can leave now if you want me to." Quinn said biting her lip as she sat up. She knew her and Rachel weren't speaking right now but she didn't think Rachel would ever kick her out her house. Was this really it? There relationship was really over.

"No! Quinn!" Rachel reached out and grabbed her arm just as Quinn stood up. When she realized what she'd done she quickly let go and took a step back. "I-I don't want you to leave..."

Quinn looked down at her arm then up at Rachel. She sighed and took a seat back on the couch.

"We need to talk Rach..."

Rachel took another step back and nodded as she sank into the couch across from Quinn. Quinn almost didn't hear the soft 'Okay' from the brunette's lips.

"Rachel... I know I've been selfish, not wanting our friends to know about us but... I'm not ready."

"Will you ever be ready?" Rachel mumbled with her eyes in her lap.

"Yes. It just takes time baby. Just like it took time for me to realize how much I wanted to actually date you. This is all new for me and I'm still adjusting."

"Quinn it's new for me too but that-"

"Rach.." Quinn said cutting her off. "..its not the same. Sexuality has always been an open topic in your house. You know your dad's will love and accept you no matter what."

"Quinn your father is gone. He was the one with the screwed up views and the one who kicked you out of the house because you were pregnant."

"Thats just it though. I just moved back in with my mom Rachel. I'm just starting to readjust living at home again. What if I tell her that I'm gay and she kicks me out again?"

"She won't Quinn..." Rachel finally looked up into Quinn's eyes but the blonde turned away.

"You don't know that Rachel." Quinn stared at the wall. There were a few seconds of silence before Quinn felt a hand on her own. She turned her head and smile a little as Rachel cupped her cheek.

"Quinn. Your mother loves you. She has been trying to prove that to you all summer. Remember Regionals? She even offered to turn your extra bedroom into a nursery if you had decided to keep the baby." Quinn sighed and nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. Rachel wiped them away with a small smile before pulling Quinn close. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist as she laid her head on the other girl's chest.

"Rachel just give me some time. I promise we'll tell everyone when the time is right." Quinn pleaded with her eyes closed. She felt Rachel sigh then lean back to lay down. Quinn adjusted her body so she was laying ontop of Rachel with her head tucked underneath her chin. She had to admit it felt weird to have their roles reversed.

"Then you have to understand theirs nothing I can do when Finn and Puck flirt with me. You just have to trust me that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Rachel whispered as Quinn felt herself being held tighter. "Besides its kind of cute when you get jealous."

Quinn growled and Rachel laughed before kissing the top of her head. Quinn tightened her arms around Rachel's waist and closed her eyes.

"Oh and Rach? About last night... I didn't mean those things. I was just upset and angry and... I wanted to hurt you like you said because I was hurt."

"I know. It's okay. I forgive you." Rachel said softly.

"You forgive way too easily Rach." Quinn mumbled as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend and inhaled the scent that she loved so much.

"I know." Rachel said rubbing her back until Quinn felt herself drifting off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is to the Anon!Guy. I agree that Rachel is being selfish with wanting Quinn to come out but Rachel also has a right to be upset. She has to put on a front and barely talk to her girlfriend because Quinn doesn't want anyone to know. Also Rachel isn't asking Quinn to come out to everyone, just their friends who she's sure will accept them. They're both being selfish in their own way like John said.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.**

016

Rachel knew she was being selfish by wanting Quinn to tell people about their relationship but she didn't care. Okay so she cared a little but not enough apparently. Was it so much to ask that she was allowed to hold her girlfriend's hand in public and kiss her any time she wanted? She didn't think so. Rachel wasn't asking Quinn to come out to her mom right now, just the people at school. Hell Rachel would be happy if Quinn would just tell the Glee club kids. They were their friends after all. She had a right to be mad but she figured she just had to be patient. Be patient for Quinn to be okay with it just like the whole dating each other this summer.

"Hey Rachel!" Rachel turned around and smiled as Brittany and Santana walked by. Brittany waved as Santana glared and looked her up and down.

"Hi Brittany. Santana." Rachel said politely as she waited for Santana to make a joke regarding her clothes.

"Well at least you're not dressing like a 5 year old anymore." Santana said smirking. "Now your dressing like a 10 year old. Congratulations Stubbles."

"Did Rachel get married?" Rachel heard Brittany ask as the two cheerios disappeared. Rachel sighed and looked down at her skirt and t-shirt before turning back to her locker and pulling out her planner. She was in the middle of writing down her dance and singing lessons for the week when she heard someone call her name again. She spun around and gave Quinn a small smile as the blonde walked up to her.

"Hey Rach. Are you still mad at me?" Quinn asked leaning against the locker besides Rachel's. Rachel shook her head.

"I told you I wasn't angry last night. Let's just put everything behind us. Its the first day of school. We're going to have a lot more important issues and tasks to undertake and stress over other than our romantic involvement with one another and the fact that it is a private matter between just us two, and my fathers...and Tina." Rachel said closing her locker. Quinn gaped as she stood up straight.

"Tina? What do you mean Tina?" Quinn demanded with a sneer. Rachel frowned, knowing what Quinn was thinking.

"I didn't tell her if that's what you're thinking, which I'm pretty sure you are."

"Then how else would she know Rachel? We barely talked during the camping trip so I know-"

"She heard us arguing!" Rachel said over Quinn. Quinn stopped and stared a Rachel for a long minute before sighing and leaning back against the lockers, her head thrown back.

"Great. Fucking great." the blonde mumbled with her eyes closed. Rachel hugged her books to her chest and leaned next to her.

"She said she wouldn't tell. Its not a big deal." Rachel mumbled with a shrug. Quinn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose but didn't reply. Rachel fought the urge to apologize for the comment because in all honesty she wasn't sorry that Tina knew. It only proved her suspicion right that none of their friends would judge them. Rachel looked up when Quinn turned to face her.

"I have to get to my homeroom. I'll see you at lunch." Quinn said with a smile before turning and heading down the hall. Rachel watched her disappear as she swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to head to her own home room class. As soon as she walked into the room she was met with a grin from Finn and a smirk from Puck. Oh god. She really hoped this was the only class that she had with these two.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rachel was pretty sure there was someone in the school administrations office that knew her situation and wanted to keep her miserable. There was no way for it to be possible that she had 4 out of 6 classes with Finn, 3 out of 6 with Puck and only 1 with Quinn. No freaking way! Sure she also had Kurt in 2, Tina in 1...ect but seriously? Someone truly hated her. Rachel bit the inside of her cheek as she walked out of the building in front of Finn. He was talking about how awesome it was that they had so many classes together and how much fun it would be.

"Yeah so you know you can totally tutor me if I have trouble, which I'm pretty sure I will in Pre-Calculus so..." Rachel sighed and spun around to face him.

"By the way. I don't mean to offend you or anything but how exactly are you in Pre-Calculus this year Finn. Weren't you having difficulty passing Algebra 2 last year?" she asked with her hands on her hips. She really was quite baffled as to how Finn was in the same math class as her.

"Oh yeah but... I still passed with a low C. See Quinn helped me at the beginning of the year when we were dating... you know? Then after we broke up and stuff I talked Mercedes and Kurt into helping me. It was easy seeing as Kurt's dad and my mom were dating or whatever." Rachel pursed her lips and nodded before turning around to walk away.

"Oh Rach! Do you need a ride or something cause-"

"No its quite alright Finn." Rachel said with bright smile as she spun around to face him. "My dad has already informed me he's on his way. Thank you."

"Oh. Okay well I'll see you tomorrow" Finn yelled waving. Rachel smiled and waved back. Don't get her wrong, she loved Finn...as a friend. He had been her first true friend last year doing Glee club. He was her only one for a long while. Maybe that was why she was so attracted to him. Even now she had to admit the guy was still very attractive but she just didn't see him that way anymore. Sure she could say that it was because she was hopelessly in love with Quinn and she only had eyes for her but that wasn't it. Maybe it was the fact that he had been so quick to throw the first relationship they had together just to keep his reputation. Maybe it was the fact that he had told her that he loved her at Regionals even though they had barely hung out throughout the whole time she was with Jesse. Maybe it was because that last day of Glee club last year when she laid her head on his shoulder she didn't feel anything but friendship for the guy. She had assumed he felt the same way when she didn't hear from him during most of the summer. Apparently she had been wrong because he was making it a point to show her how interested he was in her.

"Honey? Hello? Rachel?" Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at her father John who was sitting in the car, giving her a weird look.

"Ready sweetheart?" John asked when he saw he had Rachel's attention. Rachel smiled and nodded before walking around the car to slide inside. When her seat-belt was securely fastened John pulled off with a smile.

"So how was school?" he asked glancing over at her.

"It was okay." Rachel mumbled slouching down in her seat as her thoughts drifted back to Finn. John laughed.

"No classes with Quinn huh?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes Daddy we have one class together and of course there's Glee every week so we'll see each other."

"Not to mention that she's at the house every hour you guys aren't in school." John teased.

"Not EVERY hour..." Rachel scoffed as John chuckled.

"You're right. She's not there when you guys are sleeping of course."

"Daddy! Besides she won't be staying long anymore since we both have school in the morning and we both need a satisfactory amount of sleep if we want to do well academically which we will. I will accept nothing less." Rachel said sitting up and crossing her arms.

"Neither will your father and I. Make sure you stay on top of your grades, that goes for Quinn too. I hate being the mean dad but-"

"I know daddy. You don't have to worry. I don't intend to let my 4.0 status disappear any time in the near future. My grades weren't affected during the time I was dating Jesse so Quinn won't be a problem either." Rachel said with a smile. John looked at her as they stopped at a stop sign. After a few seconds of staring he turned back to the road and continued driving.

"So... tell me how 'okay' school was." John said with a smile. Rachel huffed and looked out the window.

"I have Finn in 4 classes and Noah in 3." she grumbled. John glanced over at her.

"Finn and Noah? Aren't those some of your friends from Glee Club?"

"Yes but..."

"But what?"

"Finn and Noah have a extremely annoying habit of flirting with me even though I've told them both that I was not interested in anything past friendship."

John chuckled. "So the flirting bothers you?"

"Yes. Well it bothers me when Finn flirts with me." Rachel said sighing.

"So it bothers you when Finn flirts but not Noah. Why is that? Do you have feelings for Noah?"

"What? Of course not. I am in a monogamous relationship with Quinn who I like more than enough. It wouldn't be right if I had romantic intentions with Noah while in a relationship."

"Okay then why is it that Finn bothers you but Noah doesn't?" John asked again as he pulled into the driveway. He turned off the ignition but didn't make a move to get out or unlock the doors.

"Noah flirts with everyone. Every girl in the hall that is even mildly attractive, he flirts with them. Its just what he does which is why I'm not really bothered by him. His flirting is harmless and if I ever were to give him the time of day again he would just want one thing from me. He has no intentions of being in a monogamous relationship."

"Wait again? Noah? Is that the Jewish boy you dated last year for about a week?"

"Yes. He's what you would call... a man-whore. He's also the one who got Quinn pregnant." Rachel said smirking when realization passed over John's face.

"Oh...that..Noah. Puckerman right?"

"Correct. However that's why I just ignore his flirting and laugh it off. Its quite amusing and he's not showing any special preference towards me."

"Okay. But Finn is?"

"YES!" Rachel said throwing her hands in the air. John recoiled a little and blinked. "He was so excited when he found out we had 4 classes together. He made a point to sit next to me in every class and try to talk to me. He walked me to lunch and sat on the other side of me when I sat next to Quinn, who was not amused, and even tried to be my partner in PE but Quinn asked...well it was more like staring me down...first."

"Oh okay then... I see." John said nodding.

"You don't see. I have an ex-boyfriend who is trying everything in his power to get me back and I'm trying to get it through to him that I only want to be friends. On the other hand I have a jealous girlfriend who clearly has anger issues that I'm trying to keep at bay. Something has got to give." Rachel said popping the lock and getting out the car. John pulled out his keys and got out as well.

"Well why don't you just tell Finn that you're already in a relationship?" John asked as they walked up to the door. Rachel shook her head and adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"Daddy. If I tell Finn I'm in a relationship he's going to ask who it is. I can't tell him who it really is since Quinn doesn't want anyone to know..." John unlocked the door and let Rachel walk in first. "...so he'll be upset and think I'm lying to him."

"But you won't be." John said closing the door. Rachel spun around to face him.

"I won't but he won't believe that. Then to prove his point he'll most likely tell the rest of the glee club. Then Kurt and Mercedes will make it their mission to find out if I'm lying or not and if I'm not, who that other person is. You have no idea how relentless those two can be when they want to know something."

"When who wants to know what?" Scott asked walking into the room and looking between the two of them.

"Well you and Quinn don't really hang around each other at school or anything right? You guys are trying to keep this a secret."

"No we don't but we do have PE and Glee together. I'm not to sure about Glee but today in PE I'd like to be able to hang around Quinn without anyone watching me like a hawk." Rachel hung her bag on the coat rack and sighed.

"Who's watching what and a hawk?" Scott asked frowning, upset they were both ignoring him.

"Do you really think they would expect you and Quinn to be together above all people?"

"No but... I don't want to take any chances. Besides Tina already knows and Quinn was not happy about that. If Mercedes and Kurt go hunting hard enough Tina may spill the beans. Tina is very trustworthy but the most loyal person can crack under a Kurtcedes interogation."

"Kurtcedes? Who's Kurtcedes?"

"Well then... you're just going to have to keep trying to get Finn to understand you're not interested or tell him. That or change classes but I would rather you not do that." John said frowning. Rachel sighed and nodded.

"Finn? Isn't that the dopey boy you dated earlier this year that broke up with you after a week? Something about his reputation?" Scott asked. Rachel nodded and walked over to John, hugging him around the waist.

"Thanks for talking to me Daddy. I'm going upstairs, call me when Quinn arrives?" Rachel asked. John kissed her forehead and smiled.

"You're welcome and sure sweetie." Rachel smiled and let him go to hug Scott.

"You too Dad." she said before letting him go as well to walk upstairs.

"I still have no idea whats going on." she heard Scott say and smiled when she heard John's hearty laugh. Rachel walked into her room and pressed play on her stereo before collapsing in the middle of her bed. She sighed as 'Seasons Of Love' began playing and closed her eyes. She just wanted to relax and forget about today. The next thing she knew she was being awaken by someone calling her name. She opened her eyes and looked over, frowning when she saw Quinn sitting next to her.

"When did you get here?" Rachel mumbled sitting up, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"About ten minutes ago. I was talking to your dads."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"That depends on what RENT song you fell asleep listening to." Quinn said with a smile as she stood up and walked over to the stereo. Rachel blushed as 'Without You' went off and 'Contact' began. Quinn gaped at the stereo as she heard the first few words.

"Quinn..." before Rachel could say anything else Quinn pushed stop and turned around to look at her.

"What was... never-mind. I don't even want to know." the blonde said walking back over to the bed to sit down. She looked at Rachel and smirked at the redness in the other girls face.

"So... how were your classes?" Rachel asked, willing to do anything to change the subject. Quinn shrugged.

"They were okay. I have Puck in one class, Kurt in one and Mercedes in two."

"What about Brittany and Santana?"

"We're in the same homeroom."

"That's fortunate."

"Yeah. I think my favorite class is going to be PE this year though." Quinn said with a smirk.

"That's sweet Quinn that-"

"Its the only class I have with you and I get to see you in those little shorts" Rachel rolled her eyes as Quinn laughed and shifted closer to her, wrapping her arm around her waist.

"That's real sensitive of you Quinn."

"You know you love it." Quinn said leaning over to run her lips over Rachel's neck lightly. Rachel felt her smile when a shiver passed through her body. Rachel pulled away to look at her and connected their lips. Rachel meant to make it quick but when she tried to pull away Quinn grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her back to kiss her a little longer before breaking apart.

"So I can see you're not still upset about the whole Tina thing." Rachel whispered looking into her eyes. Quinn shook her head.

"No. I talked to Tina after school today about it and she told me how she found out and how she wasn't going to tell anyone. Besides Santana said that-"

"Woah! Santana knows?" Rachel asked wide-eyed as she pulled away slightly. Quinn shrugged.

"She overhead me and Tina talking." Quinn smirked when she saw the fear in Rachel's eyes. "Don't worry. She said she's okay with it as long as I'm happy."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well technically she called you a dwarf and mentioned that you dressed like a nun who worked as a hooker on the side..." Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn smirked. "...then she said if I wanted to put myself through your verbal torture on my own will then whatever. She also said she can't wait to start insulting me instead of you now."

Rachel stared at Quinn like she had two heads. "...and you got that she was okay with this as long as your happy...how?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "In Santana language that means that even though she doesn't understand my choice she supports me. It also means she'll lay off with the insults to you from now on."

"Right... The relationship between the two of you is very difficult to understand."

"Yeah but that's just the way we are. We can fight and kick each other's asses but we're always there for each other. The only other person that totally gets us is Brittany. That or she doesn't really care." Quinn said shrugging. Rachel nodded and laid back.

"So both Tina and Santana know now?"

"and Brittany."

"Brittany?"

"Santana tells Brittany everything."

"Right." Rachel nodded as Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and began playing with her fingers.

"So how was you're day? Do you have anyone in any of your classes besides Puck?"

"How did you know about Noah?"

"He told me in English."

"Oh well yes. Noah is in 3 of my classes. Kurt is in 2 and Tina in one..."

"and Finn in one?" Quinn asked looking at her, knowing all 3 of them had PE together.

"Well..." Rachel trailed off and Quinn frowned.

"Rachel? What do you mean well? How many classes do you have with Finn?"

"Four." Rachel mumbled.

"Four? What the hell?" Quinn exclaimed dropping Rachel's hand. Rachel sat up quickly and pushed Quinn on her back.

"You can't be upset with me. I had no control over whichever school staff member who made up the schedules." Rachel said quickly latching her lips onto Quinn's neck. Quinn let out a soft moan and twisted her wrists but Rachel kept her hands pinned down.

"You can't be angry. You can't be angry." Rachel chanted over and over again as she continued to run her tongue over Quinn's neck. Quinn squeezed her hands and gasped when she felt Rachel bite down.

"There better not be a mark there later Berry." Quinn tried to say in a threatening voice but instead it came out in a moan. Rachel pulled away and looked into Quinn's eyes.

"Are you still upset?"

Quinn smirked. "I was never upset with you Rach."

Rachel frowned. "But I thought...you said... why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was enjoying your groveling." Quinn laughed as Rachel slapped her arm before rolling off her.

"You are impossible Quinn."

"Thanks. So Frankenstein is behaving right?"

"Yes. Yes of course." Rachel said through a forced smile.

"You're so lying."

"Quinn... he's just... persistent. I've already expressed to him numerous times that I have no romantic interest in him."

"But he won't give up because he thinks your single. I know. I talked to your dads before I came up." Quinn said sighing and looking over at her.

"Oh. What did they say?" Rachel asked softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Just what you guys talked about earlier. Rachel I know you're not a cheater and I trust you. Its Finn that I don't trust. But as your dad said I don't really have any claim over you since to everyone else, besides Tina, S & B, thinks you're single then he's doing nothing wrong."

"So what are you saying."

"I'm saying you should tell them you're in a relationship."

Rachel grinned and sat up. "Are you saying-"

"Rach. I'm not saying I want to come out yet." Quinn said grabbing the other girls arm. Rachel frowned and laid back down with a sigh.

"What are you saying then?"

"I'm saying just tell Finn you're in a relationship. When he asks you who it is just tell him you would rather not say just yet."

"You know he's going to mention it to the rest of the Glee club right? Kurt and Mercedes will make it their mission to discover who it is."

"I know but they won't find out. Tina and S both promised they wouldn't say anything."

"What about Brittany?"

"She won't say anything if Santana doesn't. Trust me." Rachel nodded and sighed.

"Lets hope so. You know this is going to make it so they'll all be watching me every second of the day right?"

"They'll give up sooner or later when they don't find anything. Besides its either be watched or deal with Finn."

Rachel sighed. "Touche. What about PE?"

"It just means we'll have to be more careful interacting at school with each other." Quinn smiled and rolled over so she was hovering over Rachel. "Which means it would only be right I made it up to you when we're alone."

"I agree." Rachel said with a smile as Quinn connected their lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I hate college. :(**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

017

Quinn had been the one to tell Rachel to let Finn know she was in a relationship. This is why she wasn't surprised when she was cornered in the hallway before lunch the next day by Kurt and Mercedes. Just as Rachel had mentioned, and Quinn suspected, Finn had told the rest of Glee Club. Even if he hadn't she was pretty sure he had told Puck, who had told Santana, who had told Britney, who had told Kurt, who had told Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike and everyone else. The school was practically buzzing with 'Berry's secret boyfriend' rumors.

"I heard she gave that Jesse kid that egged her last year another chance." A random girl said to another. Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. As if Rachel would give Jesse St. Jackass another chance. Even if she had entertained the idea, Quinn along with the rest of Glee club would have kicked her ass, for her own good of course. A snap of the fingers brought her attention back to her two friends standing in front of her.

"Um... hi?" Quinn said frowning as she glanced between the two friends suspiciously.

"So. You and Rachel are pretty close right?" Kurt asked, looping his elbow through Quinn's as he pulled her away from the lockers to head to the lunchroom. Quinn felt a lump in her throat and swallowed nervously. Were Rachel and Quinn spending enough time together in public to cause suspicions? Had they already figured it out?

"Why would you think that?" Quinn questioned looking at Kurt with a cocked eyebrow, doing her best to keep her cool composure.

Mercedes shrugged. "You guys do hang out more, since your party a few months ago."

"Yes not to mention that you guys choose to ride together when we all go to different places, and you two shared a tent while camping."

Quinn sighed. At least they didn't think there was anything past friendship between the two of them. Right?

"Well I guess. I just figured I'd stop giving her a hard time." Quinn said before she could stop herself. Oh no. Did that come out too bitchy? She knew that wasn't the reason she did all those things with Rachel. It was like her brain and mouth were programed to say these things.

"You guys seem pretty close to me." Mercedes said as they reached the cafeteria. Kurt pulled her closer so she could hear him over the noise as they walked towards the lunch line.

"We were wondering if Rachel mentioned anything to you about a particular guy she might be hanging out with." Kurt asked as Quinn picked up a tray. Quinn almost dropped the tray from relief. Oh thank God they hadn't figured it out...yet.

"This is about the rumors floating around that Rachel's in a relationship isn't it?" Quinn asked as Mercedes and Kurt took a place on either side of her, each grabbing a tray.

"You could say that. I mean the girl did turn down Finn. Finn Hudson who half a year ago made it a point to steal him from you. She even outed your whole pregnancy thing with Puck and Finn to get closer to the boy. Then we find out that she's in a relationship with some other guy and totally blew Finn off? Of course we're going to speculate." Kurt said, all the while grabbing different things to set on his tray. He even stole an apple off Quinn's at one point.

"Maybe she's lying?" Mercedes suggested as they walked out of the line. Quinn bit the inside of her cheek. Kurt shook his head.

"There's no way she would turn down Finn, and even if she was over him why would she lie? Obviously not to make him jealous seeing as he's been more than obvious with his interest since last weekend's camping trip." Kurt replied as they took a seat at an empty table. Quinn moved to the other side opting to sit across from the duo.

"Have you guys ever considered the fact that maybe Rachel's not interested in Finn anymore? Or maybe that she's telling the truth?" Quinn suggested as she took a bite from her celery sticks.

"Quite possibly you could be right..." Kurt said thoughtfully.

"Q I know that is not all you are eating. What the hell? You're already as skinny as a toothpick again since you had Beth." Mercedes frowned, tilting her tray to dump a few fries on Quinn's before the blonde could protest.

"...then that brings us back to our original question however. Who is this mysterious guy?" Kurt said not paying any attention to the two girls.

"Hey guys. Did you hear?" Artie asked as he rolled up to the end of the table and Tina took the empty seat on Kurt's left.

"Who hasn't? Now we just have to figure out who this mysterious boy toy is." Mercedes said with a wiggle of her eyebrows as she took a bite of her pepperoni pizza. Quinn bit her bottom lip and side-glanced Tina. Tina connected their eyes for a second before turning back to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Guys are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean obviously she didn't want anyone to know who it is otherwise she would have told Finn." Tina tried to argue.

"Yeah. If she wants to tell us then she'll tell us right?" Artie said smiling.

"That's why we're here." Mercedes said smiling, ignoring Artie.

"Right. We're all friends right? If Rachel is in a relationship then she should tell us. Everyone else's relationship statuses are known. We know you and Artie are together, we know Mercedes and I are painfully single..."

"Speak for yourself." Mercedes said flipping her hair. Kurt smirked.

"...and we know Quinn is totally still in love with Puck but refuses to deal with his man-whorish ways." Kurt said matter-of-fact. Quinn, who had been taking a drink of her milk, choked, causing Mercedes to lean over the table to pat her back. When she regained her composure the blonde snapped her head in Kurt's direction.

"I am NOT still in love with Puck. I was never in love with Puck actually. I was just with him for obvious reasons." Quinn said frowning.

"Right Quinn." Kurt said sarcastically as he took a bite out the previously stolen apple from her tray. Quin frowned and opened her mouth to assult the boy but the words got stuck in her throat as she saw Rachel walk in the cafeteria over Kurt's shoulder. The brunette looked over and her eyes connected with the blonde's before she made her way over. Quinn couldn't tell if she was upset or anything with the blank expression on Rachel's face.

"I've pretty much concluded that there isn't a guy in this school, besides Jacob Ben Israel, who would risk- OW!" Kurt yelped, pulling his leg up on his chair and he glared at Mercedes. The girl simply gestured with her chin over his shoulder just as Rachel got close enough to hear everything.

"Hey Rach!" Tina said smiling as the brunette walked around the table and took a seat on Quinn's right. That was acceptable right? I mean there were already 3 people on one side of the table vs. the other with only Quinn. Its only natural for Rachel to want to balance it.

"Hello Everyone." Rachel said with a small smile as she set her container with some kinda gross looking sandwich on the table. Quinn had to fight off the urge to gag.

"Hey hot mama. We heard about your conversation with Finn this morning." Mercedes said with a grin. Kurt smirked and Quinn shifted uncomfortably. She was grateful for the comforting look from Tina.

"Yes I'm sure you have although I expected nothing less. You all know how fast news travels within the group of Glee members. However I wasn't expecting the whole school to know, at least for another day or so." Rachel said sighing. Quinn discretely squeezed her hand under the table to provide some kind of comfort, even if she really just wanted to pull the brunette into her arms and tell Kurt and Mercedes to fucking drop it. Rachel squeezes back but doesn't make eye contact with her.

"So?" Mercedes asked, leaning forward on her elbows.

Rachel blinked. "So? So what?"

Quinn cleared her throat to cover up her giggle.

"Are you going to tell us who this guy is?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes. It was obvious, unlike Quinn, he was not amused.

"Kurt I do not wish to reveal that information. If I did I would have informed Finn of my suitor's identity. The only reason I told him I was in a relationship was so he could back off. I don't think its any of your concern with whom I am dating and we'll just leave it at that." Rachel said letting go of Quinn's hand and opening her container. There was a moment of silence before Artie looked over.

"What is that stuff?" he asked raising his eyebrows, clearly fighting a look of disgust.

"Assuming you're referring to the sandwich in my hand, it's a lettuce and cucumber sandwich with a turkey substitute." Rachel said matter-of-fact as she took a small bite. Artie winced and turned his head as Quinn smirked and turned back to her own lunch, stuffing a few fries in her mouth. After a few more minutes of silence Rachel huffed and glared at Mercedes and Kurt who were whispering back and forth.

"What?" Mercedes asked frowning.

"Is there nothing else to talk about except my romantic relationships?" Rachel asked frowning.

"Hey! No talking about Berry's romantic relationship while I'm eating. I'll throw up." Santana said walking up and taking a seat on the other side of Quinn. Brittany sat at the end with a smile.

"Come on Rachel. Just tell us who the guy is. Why are you keeping it a secret?" Mercedes asked crossing her arms.

"Because I don't see a need to reveal the identity of my significant other without cause. We have a mutual agreement that we will reveal our relationship when we're ready and not a second sooner."

"It's not Jesse is it?" Kurt asked. Santana choked on her milk and Quinn reached over to pat her back.

"NO!" Rachel snapped looking between Kurt and Santana.

"Are you sure? You seem a little defensive about it." Artie said with a smile. Quinn felt herself ball her hands into fists under the table.

"I can assure you it is not Jesse St. James. Besides he's going to college in California so there is no way we would have any contact with one another to rekindle a relationship even if I was willing too."

"Which you're not." Quinn said before she could stop herself. Mercedes, Kurt and Artie looked at her strangely and Quinn felt herself panic.

"Because if you did Quinn and I would have to kick your ass Berry!" Santana said with a snarl. The three friends turned their attention to Santana as she shrugged.

"I thought you didn't like Rachel." Artie asked.

"I don't but we need her to win Sectionals. I'm not going through what happened last year because FrankenFinn isn't here to pick up the pieces since she's in a relationship with some other guy." Santana said turning back to her lunch after exchanging a look with Quinn that said 'Watch it. I'm not saving you again.'

"So you aren't going to tell us?" Artie asked with a frown.

"No. At least not now." Rachel said finishing off her sandwich just as the bell rang.

"Oh we'll figure it out you just wait." Kurt said with a nod before standing up.

"This is what we do honey." Mercedes said following as Tina got up as well, sending a small smile to Quinn and Rachel. Artie followed.

"We could interrogate every boy in school?" Quinn heard Kurt suggest as they walked out the cafeteria.

"What if its not a boy?" Artie asked laughing as they walked out the door. Quinn swallowed the lump and in her throat. God she hoped they didn't figure anything out anytime soon.

"They'll never figure it out." Brittany said with a smile as she stood up to bounce towards the door.

"Don't listen to B. You guys better be careful. You know Kurt and Mercedes are like blood hounds with gossip." Santana said before standing up to throw away her food. Quinn sighed and rubbed her head. She didn't know why she was worried since she and Rachel made it a point to be careful during school but she couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling in her stomach. What if they did find out? Would they tell the whole school? Would it get back to her mother? Oh god she was so screwed.

"Santana's right. Kurt and Mercedes won't stop until they figure it out. I'll see you in gym." Rachel said standing up. Quinn watched her walk out the room but didn't make an attempt to follow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Okay everyone get with your partners and grab a volleyball. I want you to practice sets. Do NOT spike!" Mr. Barnhart yelled as he rolled out a basket of balls. Quinn stretched her hands over her head as she walked over to the basket.

"I have one." Rachel said coming up behind her carrying a ball. Quinn nodded and turned around to follow her towards the other end of the gym. Quinn smirked when she noticed Finn staring at the brunette from across the room. As soon as they were at a safe enough distance Quinn walked over to Rachel.

"Finn is staring a hole in your head right now." She whispered near the girl's ear then grabbed the ball to make it seem as if that was why she was so close. Rachel huffed as Quinn backed up a little and tossed the ball into the air before catching it.

"I'm aware. He's been doing it in all of our classes since home room. So have Kurt and Mercedes." Quinn nodded and tossed the ball up before setting it over to Rachel. Rachel tried to imitate the move but frowned when she missed completely.

Quinn giggled. "You have to keep your fingers in a diamond when you push up."

"You keep YOUR fingers in a diamond." Rachel mumbled as she picked up the ball to try again. Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"You get frustrated so easy when you're not good at something." Quinn said as she watched Rachel try to set the ball again. This time she hit it but it flew straight up in the air before dropping and hitting Rachel in the head.

"This is stupid!" Rachel frowned kicking the ball and stomping her foot. Quinn whipped around and watched the ball sail across the gym before coming stopping against a girl's head. The girl yelped as Quinn jogged over to retrieve the ball.

"Sorry." Quinn said simply as she picked up the ball. The girl glared at her but turned back to her own partner when Quinn walked away. Rachel was still standing with her arms crossed when Quinn reached her. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she looked.

"Its not funny Quinn! I hate sports! This is why I always receive a B in PE instead of my usual A." Rachel complained stomping her foot again. Quinn smiled and walked over to her.

"Rach its easy you just have to be patient." Quinn said setting the ball down between her leg so it would roll away.

"I am patient!"

"Look give me your hands... see you have to make sure your thumb and forefingers form a diamond and the rest of you're fingers are closed." Quinn explained as she carefully rearranged Rachel's hands and fingers. When she was satisfied she stepped behind Rachel and gently moved her arms above her head.

"What are you doing?" Rachel squeaked.

"Keep your hands like that. Now look up and bend your knees. When the ball makes contact with your hands you just push your hands upwards at a slight arc so the ball is high enough but in position for the spike." Quinn explained, bending Rachel's elbows to demonstrate. When she didn't hear Rachel's reply she looked over. Rachel nodded and took a deep breath.

"I understand. You can let me go now." Rachel whispered. Quinn smiled and took a step back as she moved around her to grab the ball.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to turn you on." Quinn whispered back as Rachel cut her eyes at the blonde but didn't respond. Quinn laughed and set the ball towards Rachel. She watched Rachel carefully do what Quinn had told her and she made contact with the ball. The ball didn't quite reach Quinn but at least it didn't go straight up in the air again.

"Like that?" Rachel asked with a grin. Quinn laughed and nodded as she picked up the ball.

"Just like that." Quinn said smiling as her eyes traveled over Rachel's shoulder. She felt her stomach drop as Finn glared straight at them. Oh no.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: Sorry for the delay I have the flu and havent had the energy to write.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

018

Rachel didn't like it. Scratch that Rachel hated it but Quinn was deadset on it. Okay, Rachel understood that Quinn wasn't ready to come completely out the closet yet but this was ridiculous. There was no way in a million years that she would agree to these terms. But what happened? Quinn brought out the kryptonite. The stupid hazel eyes that she loved got all watery and those delectable kissable lips formed into a pout and Rachel knew she was doomed. Oh sometimes she just wanted to drop kick her blonde girlfriend in the face! But never the less she had to admit she had the same power over Quinn but she would never, NEVER use it the way it had been used on her.

Rachel bit her lip as Quinn pulled her into her arms, holding her tightly. She held back the tears. She wouldn't cry. She knew being with Quinn would cause some major issues but seriously? There was only so much she could take.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Quinn whispered with her lip pressed to Rachel's ear and her hands around a skirt-clad waist. Rachel didn't reply. Instead she just tightened her hold on Quinn's neck, burying her face into a pale neck. She knew what was about to happen shouldn't hurt as bad as it used to since she knew how Quinn truly felt about her but for that same reason she knew it was going to rip her apart. It was going to hurt worst than it ever had before.

"Q? Berry?" Rachel pulled herself from Quinn's arms and looked up. Her eyes connected with Santana who was standing a few feet away with her arms crossed over her chest. Brittany was beside the cheerio, of course, a small frown on her face.

"Hey S. Are you ready?" Quinn asked turning to look at her best friend as she slowly let her hands drop from Rachel's waist.

"Yeah but are you sure? I mean I'm going to enjoy this, don't get me wrong but I don't know Q. Something doesn't feel right." Santana said frowning.

"I don't like this." Brittany said with a small pout. Rachel could relate.

"S. I-I don't know what else to do. After yesterday its obvious that they're figuring it out. If they do it'll be all around school tomorrow and then its only a matter of time before my mom finds out. I can't go through what I went through last year. Not yet." Quinn said sighing, running a hand through her blonde hair. Santana sighed and turned her attention to Rachel who was scuffing the tip of her shoe against the pavement of the parking lot. Luckily no one else was around to see the exchange of the 4 girls since they were about another 45 minutes early for the first bell.

"Berry?" Santana asked with pursed lips nodding at the other brunette. Rachel looked at her and although she knew Santana wasn't crazy about her she knew that the other girl was trying to ask. _Are you sure you're okay with this?_

Rachel nodded. "Quinn and I have already agreed."

Santana sighed and nodded before walking over and patting Rachel's shoulder. Brittany pouted but didn't say anything as she wrapped Rachel in a tight hug. The cheerios quickly linked pinkies before walking away again. Rachel looked back towards Quinn who was chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Rachel sighed and walked back over to her car to grab her it on her shoulder she closed the door and locked it before making her way towards the school. Quinn calling her name made her stop but she didn't turn around. A few seconds later there was a soft hand on her shoulder spinning her around. Quinn opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Rachel had a good idea of what was going to come, especially considering the searing kiss that followed but neither of them had said it yet, neither of them were ready. Rachel kissed her back before pushing her away and turning to walk quickly in the school. God did she hate this.

This whole thing was Finn's fault. After seeing Rachel and Quinn in gym together so close on Tuesday he had become suspicious. Rachel wasn't sure why since it was known among the whole Glee club that Rachel and Quinn were friends. Maybe he saw the way Rachel bit her lip when Quinn touched her or the way Rachel and Quinn exchanged long heated glances in the hallway before heading to class. She didn't know nor did she care. What she did care about was the way Puck had approached her in lunch yesterday and sat next to her.

"Hello Noah" Rachel greeted him with a smile like she always did. He smiled at her then exchanged a look with Finn across the room.

"Whatssup Rachel?" he said then turned his attention to Quinn who was sitting on the other side of Rachel, looking as if she was about to snap the plastic fork in half.

"So when did you two become such good friends?" he asked smirking.

"Since summer. You know that and what does it matter?" Quinn snapped with a frown as Rachel frowned.

"Nothing just wondering. I mean you guys did hate each other last year. Then all of a sudden this year you guys are partners in gym and helping each other with volleyball. I knew you guys were friends but Finn told me you guys are pretty...close." he said looking towards Finn again. Rachel watched as Finn nodded with a frown at him. What the hell was going on?

"Why are you so worried about them?" Kurt said across from the table rolling his eyes.

"Yeah we know Finn wants Rachel back but do you want Quinn back now or something?" Artie asked exchanging a look with Tina and Mercedes. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"Nah dude I'm just curious. Whatever." he said and made a move to get up. He was about to walk away when he stopped and turned back to Rachel with a smug grin.

"Oh Berry. Another question out of curiosity. You did tell Finn specifically that you had a BOYfriend right?" he asked, stressing the word 'boy.' Rachel felt her stomach get dry and she knew Quinn was starting to panic without even looking at her. Before she could answer Puck had already walked away and back over to the table where Finn was sitting. Oh shit.

So after getting home and pushing her own fears away to calm down a nearly hysterical girlfriend, Rachel wrecked her brain with a solution to this problem. There was really only one thing she could think of and that was come clean to their friends. Brittany, Santana and Tina already knew and were okay with it (well Brittany and Tina were anyway) so what was the big deal? The big deal was Quinn. When Rachel voiced her opinion Quinn had nearly lost it again and Rachel did her best to calm her down again. It wasn't until later that night when she felt the bed shift and a body spoon behind hers did she panic. Quinn whispered in her ear that she had an idea and Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat and asked her what it was, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

She hadn't been disappointed. Quinn came up with the idea to go back to things the way they were before she had the baby, when she was head cheerio. Rachel's eyes widened and she knew Quinn felt her stiffen. That would mean Quinn mocking her and insulting her in front of everyone again, and throwing slushies. Oh god those awful slushies. Of course it had only been the first week of school but she still enjoyed the fact that she could come home wearing the same clothes she had went to school in. Quinn pulled her tighter and tried to soothe her, telling her it wouldn't be as bad as it had been. Just acting as if they got into some sort of fight and didn't like each other anymore. Quinn promised she wouldn't call her mean names and she swore the slushies wouldn't return. Rachel had relaxed a little but she didn't like the idea. She voice her disapproval and thats when Quinn had brought out the kryptonite.

That also meant that Santana and Brittany would have to pretend to hate her as well. Even though Quinn wasn't on the cheerios anymore and Santana was still head, Santana and Brittany were still her best friends. They still fell behind step where ever Quinn went out of habit. Of course this would be nothing new to Rachel but she was enjoying the two cheerios new found attitude towards her. Sure Santana hadn't changed much but at least she didn't insult her. She took more of a attitude of indifference towards her. Brittany however had done a complete 180. She now rushed over to Rachel's locker every now and then and crushed the smaller girl in a hug. She also made a point to sit next to her in Glee club when she could, meaning the four girls usually sat in a row. Santana, Brittany, Rachel then Quinn. Now it would be back to the way it had been before.

Rachel closed her locker as the first bell rang and students filled the hallways heading towards their locker. She took a deep breath and made her way down the hallway towards her first class, hugging her books to her chest. Oh and she forgot. The best catch of all in Quinn's plan? Rachel had to pretend that she was still happy a relationship so no one would be the wiser. Like clockwork Quinn walked out of the locker room with Brittany and Santana in tow. Rachel winced, knowing what was coming as soon as she passed them.

"Hey man-hands!" Santana snarled with a smirk. Rachel opened her eyes and looked at the three girls. Santana looked like her usual snarky self, Quinn looked like her HBIC self, even without the uniform and Brittany looked uncomfortable.

"Hello to you too Santana. Hi Brittany. Quinn." Rachel said with her chin held high. At least this was another exercise she could use to improve her acting skills.

"Move it Berry. I have nothing to say to you." Quinn snapped pushing past her, Brittany and Santana following, casting her apologetic glances. Rachel winced and made brief eye contact with Kurt and Mercedes who were staring in shock before hurrying to her home room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What the hell happened to you and Quinn?" Tina asked taking the seat next to Rachel at lunch. The seat Quinn usually sat in. Instead the blonde was across the room at another table with Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Kurt. Figures those two would ditch her the minute Quinn did. Rachel sighed as she opened her bag and pulled out a fruit cup.

"Nothing. Quinn is convinced that after the thing with Puck yesterday this is the only way to defer their intentions of discovering us, whatever it may be." Rachel said with a sigh. Tina was silent for a minute.

"So... you guys are pretending to fight so no one will find out you're together?" Tina asked frowning and giving her a 'wtf is wrong with you?' look.

"Yes." Rachel said shrugging as she looked down. She felt a soothing hand on her back and smiled as she looked back up at Tina.

"Don't you think it'll be a bit obvious though? I mean they just made the comment yesterday and with you walking around sulking now its not hard to put two and two together." Tina said placing her hands back in her lap.

Rachel nodded. "Yes I know which is why-"

"Hey guys." Artie said with a smile as he rolled up next to Tina. Rachel quickly bit her lip to stop herself from finishing her statement and smiled at the boy.

"Hey Artie." Tina said leaning down to kiss his cheek as he set his tray on the table.

"Thank you two for sitting with me. Seeing as though Kurt and Mercedes have both opted to sit away from me since the confrontation between Quinn and I have split us up." Rachel said smiling.

"Sure. But that was kinda seen. Quinn is like Mercedes best friend next to Kurt. You know after everything that happened last year." Artie said shrugging.

"Dude what the hell is going on with you and Quinn?" a voice demanded. Rachel sighed and turned to face the boy in front of her.

"We are no longer friends." she said simply.

"I can see that. The whole school can see that but why?" Finn demanded taking a seat across from her.

"What does it matter? Does our relationship depend on the relationship between Quinn and I?" Rachel asked frowning.

"No but... you and her...you guys were like...friends! Really close friends. Are you okay?" Finn asked. Rachel heard the concern but couldn't help but catch a touch of suspicion in his voice too.

"I'm fine Finn. Yes Quinn was a friend but I have other friends. I don't hate her but we have just discovered we worked better as teammates and nothing more." Rachel said through a forced smile. God this was harder than she thought. Finn frowned and nodded.

"Okay then. If you say so." he said before standing up and walking away. Rachel watched him walk back over to the table where Puck was say something to him. Puck frowned and glanced over towards her then at Quinn. Tina squeezed her hand as the bell rang and everyone stood up. Rachel smiled at her and Artie as she threw her trash away and gathered her books to head towards her Biology class. She had just turned the corner when she felt something ice cold and sticky hit her face. She gasped and dropped her books as she heard laughter echo down the hall.

"Looks like my favorite slushy target is open game again." Karofsky's voice echoed through a chuckle. Rachel wiped her eyes and glanced up at Karofsky who was smiling down at her with a sadistic grin. She felt tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She never did. This was normal right? It didn't matter that Quinn had promised no slushies when they made the agreement, she had to uphold the image that she hated Rachel again. She should have known slushies would be involved. Rachel's eyes scanned the crowd of laughing students before they fell on the trio standing off to the side. Santana had a look of shock on her face, Brittany had her mouth covered in shock and Quinn was biting her lip with her hands clenched into fists. Rachel waited a few seconds, to see if Quinn would come to her aid. When she didn't Rachel had to clench her eyes shut to stop the tears.

"Rach?" she heard someone call behind her but she didn't look. Instead she turned down the hall and sprinted towards the bathroom. Everything was clear now. Quinn had just been stringing her along all this time. She knew the plan was to make it seem like the blonde hated her but she had promised no slushies! She promised! Even if she did look pissed off about Karofsky breaking that promise she didn't make a move to help. She just stood there.

Rachel quickly moved towards the sink and turned on the water. After grabbing a handful of paper towels she dipped her hair into the sink. Unfortunately she didn't have her emergency kit so she couldn't wash her hair. She had to just settle for rinsing it out until she got home. She froze when she heard the door open and looked up, wringing her hair off in the sink.

"Hey Rachel. You dropped these." Brittany's voice came softly. Rachel made eye-contact with the blonde in the mirror and smiled. Brittany quickly mirrored it and walked over, setting her books on the other side of the sink.

"Thank you Brittany. I really appreciate it." Rachel said with a smile. She expected the cheerio to just walk out but instead she walked over and ran her hand through Rachel's hair.

"You missed some, put your head down." Brittany demanded. Rachel frowned but did as she said as Brittany gently rinsed the rest of her hair out. When she was done she let Rachel ring it out as she grabbed some paper towels and helped wipe off her face. Rachel frowned but she didn't stop her. Instead she just asked...

"Brittany? Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're my friend."

"But... the plan. What about the plan to pretend to hate me?" Rachel asked, reaching up to stop Brittany's hand against her face. Brittany frowned and looked into Rachel's eyes.

"I don't care. I don't like pretending not to like you. You're my friend the same as Q and San. Well not really San since we have sex but the same as Q. I want to help." Brittany said to a shocked Rachel. However Rachel shook off the comment and smiled. Brittany returned it and finished wiping off her face.

"Thanks Brittany." Rachel said moving to grab another paper towel to wipe off her clothes the best she could.

"You're welcome! I have a towel in my locker for cheerio practice if you want it. Your hair is still getting everything wet. Come on." Brittany said smiling. She waited for Rachel to pick up her books before pulling her out of the bathroom towards her locker. The hall way was deserted since 6th period was now in session. Brittany quickly popped open her locker and reached inside. She handed Rachel a red towel and offered to hold her books as Rachel dried her hair. When she was done Brittany handed her a hair tie and smiled.

"Thank you again Brittany but we better get to class. I'll see you in Glee?" Rachel asked. Brittany nodded and pulled Rachel into a hug before shutting her locker and skipping away. Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face if her life depended on it as she headed towards her class.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rachel walked into the choir room and looked up from her cellphone. Her eyes scanned her teammates until she found the one she was looking for. They connected eyes for a seconds before Puck glanced back at Quinn. The blonde made a quick show of glaring evilly at her and Rachel felt a shiver down her spine. She hadn't seen that glare since... since last year. Rachel turned back to her phone and finished the text to her dad before taking her seat next to Mike. She closed her phone and frowned. Where could her dad be? She had texted her daddy before 8th period and didn't get an answer so she tried her dad. It was weird. Her dad's usually replied to her right away. She needed to make sure they knew she was coming home instead of spending the afternoon over Quinn's like she planned. Even though this was all apart of the plan she really didn't want to spend time with Quinn after school. Her feelings were still bruised from earlier.

"Okay guys sorry I'm late. Welcome back guys! How was your summer?" Mr. Schuster asked walking into the room with a smile. Everyone immediately began talking at once about their summer and how much fun as Mr. Schue laughed.

"Okay guys hold on. I can't hear you all at once but it sounds like everyone had a great summer." he said with a smile. He opened his mouth to continue but Rachel quickly raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue? If I may?" she asked. Mr. Schuster nodded and took a seat as Rachel stepped down and stood infront of the room.

"How can you even have a song ready? Its the first rehearsal of the year." Mercedes said frowning.

"I have prepared a song to open us up to this wonderful year of our second chance to win Nationals. I think it will remind us of everything we went through last year that brought us closer together and showed us what true-"

"We get it. What's the song?" Santana snapped rolling her eyes. Rachel ignored her and motioned towards Puck.

"Noah if you may?" she asked. He stood up and stepped down to grab the electric guitar. He took a seat on the stool next to her and smiled suspiciously. Rachel nodded and a few notes floated through the room. A few gasps went through the room as realization crossed over their faces at the song.

"She said he so sweet...I wanna lick the wrapper." Puck recited with a grin.

"NOAH!" Rachel huffed as the boy fell into laughter as well as a few others.

"You guys should have known. There's no way Stubbles would have sung that song." Santana said between hysterical laughter. Puck grinned and stood up to bow as Rachel rolled her eyes and Mr. Schue shook his head.

"I can't even imagine Rachel knowing that song, much less singing it."

"I know the song." Rachel mumbled crossing her arms. She waited until Puck retook his seat before fixing him with a glare.

"Okay. Geez Berry. Smile a little. Just trying to have some fun." he said frowning. Rachel ignored him and waited patiently for the song she had planned to begin. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Duh Duh Duh Duh..." he began the beginning of 'Don't Stop Believing.' Almost instantly the rest of the Glee Club joined in with smiles and stood up. Rachel smiled as Finn began the first verse. She saw Mr. Shue walk out the room but was too into the song to inquire why.

"Guys!" Mr. Shue yelled just as Puck and Santana finished their verse. Puck stopped playing and everyone turned to face their teacher.

"Whats up Mr. Shue? I still have another guitar riff to smash." the boy said smirking. Mr. Shue didn't return it as he put a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Rachel can I talk to you outside?" he asked frowning but seriously.

"What is it?" she asked, not moving a muscle. Mr. Schuster sighed.

"Rachel I believe it would be better if we talked outside." he said making a move to pull her into the hallway but Rachel shook her head and stood her ground.

"Whats wrong? Just tell me." she demanded with a glare. Mr. Schuster sighed and ran his hand through his hair before putting a conforting hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel. Your dads are in the hospital. They were in bad car accident, nearly fatal.." he said.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said!" Rachel shouted as her voice cracked. She tore herself from his grasp and ran over to her bag as everyone watched on in silence.

"No, no, no, no!" she mumbled as she found her phone. There was no way that was true. Her dad had texted her back right? He couldn't text if he wasn't okay right? She flipped her phone open and her hand flew to her mouth in horror. There were no new messages. Neither one of them had texted her back. That could only mean...

"NO!" Rachel screamed and covered her face. She cried silently, ignoring the whispers behind her. She jumped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with the last person she expected.

"Rachel?" Santana said softly. Rachel practically threw herself onto Santana and buried her face in the front of her uniform. Santana's arms were quickly around her and Rachel sighed into her tears. It wasn't the one she wanted but it was close enough.


	19. Chapter 19

-1**A/N: Okay so sorry this took so long to update. As a few of you already know my laptop cord decided to stop working so now my laptop is permanently dead, there's nothing I can do until I find another cord. Unfortunately for you all the next few chapters (this one included) were all saved on there. I tried to wait it out but there's no telling when I'll get another cord. So it looks like I'll have to rewrite all of these chapters over again. So even though this one is pre-written I had to rewrite it all over again. I hope this isn't that bad since it was wrote in about 45 minutes. Finals are coming up so I'll try an update again soon but if not, expect another one sometime after the 10****th****. : ) Oh yeah… some angst. Don't kill me okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters mentioned.**

019

The glee kids all stood around the choir room whispering to one another as they waited for their teacher to reappear. Mr. Shue had disappeared from the room a few minutes before with Santana who was still holding a hysterical Rachel. Quinn sighed to herself as she stared at the floor, leaning against the far wall away from everyone else. Today had most definitely been the worst day ever, especially for the brunette. Quinn glanced up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and flashed the other blonde cheerleader a small smile who was frowning at her.

"Q?"

"I'm okay B. I'm just worried about Rachel. I wish I could be out there right now." Quinn whispered looking back down at the floor.

"Then go." Brittany said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Quinn stood up and moved to head towards the door but then stopped. She bit her bottom lip as she hesitated. If she ran out the door to Rachel then everyone would know something was up. She felt Brittany give her a little push and turned around just as the door opened. Santana reappeared, silencing everyone and walked over to the two blondes. She grabbed Brittany's shoulder and whispered something in the blondes ear that no one could hear. Brittany nodded and walked out of the room as Santana turned to glare at Quinn.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Quinn asked after a few seconds of being under the latina's unwavering stare.

"Hey guys? Why don't we call it a day. This was not the exciting first day back that I thought it would be and I know you guys are worried about Rachel." Mr. Shue said sighing as he walked back into the room. A few sighs echoed through the room as everyone moved to grab their things, Quinn included. Tina shot Quinn a look of sympathy but didn't make a move comfort her, something the blonde was grateful for. Quinn sighed and walked out the room, heading towards her locker when she felt someone grab her arm.

"We need to talk." The voice snapped, dragging her in the opposite direction of everyone else.

"S? What the hell are you doing?" Quinn snapped, staring at her best friend as if she had two head. The brunette didn't reply as she pulled the blonde behind her and down a flight of stairs. She didn't stop until they reached the freshman wing and she was sure no one was around to hear her.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Santana yelled, spinning Quinn around and shoving her against the lockers, getting into her face. Quinn's eyes were wide with horror for a few seconds before it was quickly replaced with anger.

"What do you mean what is my problem?" Quinn snapped back, shoving the latina away from her. "You're the one who dragged me down here!"

"You better be glad I did instead of outing your ass in front of everyone! God Q could you be anymore of a wuss?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I had to drag you around the corner and down a flight of stairs just to tell you how stupid you are for not comforting your girlfriend because you're so damn afraid of everyone finding out that you're with Stubbles!"

"Don't call her that!"

"You don't get to tell me what to call her right now! You couldn't even step up when it mattered most so don't you fucking defend her now just because no ones around. God Q I swear you lost some fucking brain cells since you had that baby."

"Santana…"

"Santana my ass!" Santana screamed, slamming her hand against the locker next to Quinn's head. The blonde flinched and the fear once again replaced the anger in her eyes. Santana stared at her for a long minute, trying to calm down before she sighed and took a few steps away.

"Santana…. Why are you telling me this?" Quinn asked carefully, afraid she was going to set the brunette off again.

"Because you need to hear it! You are an ass Q! The queen of asses but for some unknown reason known to me, Berry loves you."

"Rachel doesn't love me she-"

"Whatever! Believe what you want, the simple fact is that she likes you okay? She's willing to forgive you for every name you've ever called her and every slushy you've ever threw in her face because she likes you! You just had to go and fuck it up, just like you did with Finn and Puck."

Quinn stared wide-eyed at Santana but didn't respond. What was she supposed to say? She knew she messed up, she didn't need to be told that.

"You were too worried about what people would say that you made Rachel's school life miserable once again by coming up with this stupid ass plan of us insulting her again… and because she loves you, she did it!"

"S…"

"Shut the fuck up Q!" Santana snapped, making the blond flinch. "Then… she gets slushied again…"

"S you know I didn't have anything to do with that!"

"Irrelevant Q! It doesn't matter if you had anything to do with it or not, you were still being a bitch to her, the slushy was just the icing on the cake. I know you saw her face afterwards."

Quinn looked down in shame, she had seen Rachel's face afterward. She saw the way the brunette had looked at her and pleaded with her for any help as she held back tears before running away. Quinn wanted to help, she really did but as soon as she made a move her mother's face flashed in her mind and she stopped. Luckily Brittany had squeezed her shoulder and moved to pick up Rachel's books before disappearing down the hall after her.

"Then she finds out about her dad's and you can't do anything but stand there and look stupid. I don't even like Berry that much and even I know when enough is enough. " Santana said before taking another step closer to Quinn and putting a finger in her face. "You need to get your priorities straight and fast."

"Why do you even care?" Quinn asked narrowing her eyes. She knew Santana was right but she didn't want to admit it, her pride wouldn't let her. She was a Fabray, love it or hate it, and they never admitted defeat.

"I don't." Santana snapped and took a step away from her to turn and head back up the stairs.

"You do!" Quinn said quickly, stopping the cheerio from taking another step. Quinn walked up behind her cautiously. "Why?"

For a long moment nothing was said. Quinn wasn't sure if Santana was going to answer her or turn around and punch her in the face. Actually at the moment she wasn't even sure if the other girl was breathing.

"Come on." Santana said softly before walking back up the stairs, Quinn frowned but followed.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital. I told B to take Rachel to the hospital and stay with her while I knocked your head back on straight." Santana said and Quinn stopped immediately. Santana spun around to face her when she felt her stop.

"She won't want to see me."

"Probably not but you're going anyway on the off chance she might, even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there, and you know I can." Santana challenged back. Quinn did know that Santana was capable of carrying her against her will.

* * *

"Get moving Fabray." Santana whispered, nudging Quinn in the shoulder as they stood just outside the door of the waiting room. Quinn could see Rachel sitting on the couch, her head on Brittany's shoulder as the blonde comforted her. Miss Pillsbury was sitting on the other end, flipping through a magazine nervously. Quinn wanted to turn around and walk away, knowing there was no way Rachel was going to forgive her for not being there for her. She knew somewhere in her heart that whatever could have been between them was over. She also knew if she turned around and tried to make a run for it Santana would kick her ass.

"Don't even think about it." Santana warned, as if she could read the blonde's thoughts. Quinn sighed and pulled open the door to walk inside. She slowly made her way towards the couch and sighed. Brittany looked up first and leaned down to whisper something to Rachel. The brunette dropped her eyebrows and glanced up, her face turning to shock as she saw the blonde and brunette standing before her. Quinn watched as Brittany nudged the smaller girl from her shoulder then waited patiently as a flood of different emotions crossed Rachel's face. Quinn saw pain, sadness, joy, anger and frustration.

"Rach….I-I'm sorry." Quinn said softly, not knowing what else to say. Rachel looked at her for a few seconds before Quinn saw a small smile appear on her lips. The next thing she knew the brunette was in her arms, hugging her tightly. Quinn sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist to hold her tightly. Quinn glanced over and watched as a smirking Santana took a seat next to Brittany. The other blonde whispered something to her and the smirk dropped and was replaced with a sigh as she nodded. Quinn wondered what that was about but tore her attention away from her friends when her girlfriend pulled away to look up at her.

"I didn't think you were going to come." the smaller girl whispered. Quinn bit her lip at how broken she sounded.

"I didn't think you were going to forgive me for not being there." Quinn whispered back, cupping the side of the girl's face as she stared into brown eyes.

"So is there any news?" Santana asked sighing, breaking the moment. "You guys are sickening, and not in a good way."

"No. We're still waiting." Rachel said turning away from the blonde to walk back over to the couch and looking down at the latina.

"What? Why are you creeping on me Berry?" Santana asked frowning after Rachel had been staring at her for a few seconds. A small smile appeared on the small girl's face.

"Thank you Santana."

"For what?"

"For earlier."

Realization passed over the other brunette's face and she blushed a little before setting her face into a glare. "Yeah well don't get used to it dwarf!"

Rachel simply nodded and smiled as she took a seat on the other side of Brittany, Quinn followed and took a seat next to her, Rachel quickly shifted her weight so she was leaning against Quinn and for the first time in public, the blonde didn't hesitate to wrap her arm around her.

An hour late a doctor appeared holding a clipboard, glacing around the room. "I'm looking for a Rachel Berry?"

Four girls and a woman stood up and the doctor looked a little taken back for a second. His eye's zeroed in on the short brunette who took a step forward with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Rachel?" At the girl's nod he continued. "I'm Doctor Harden. I wanted to inform you that you're father is just fine."

A few sighs of relief went through the room but Rachel didn't look relieved at all. "Which one?"

"A…" the doctor trailed off to check his clipboard. "…John Berry?"

Rachel nodded as one of the blonde's came to grab her hand. The doctor watched the other brunette and blonde, both who were wearing cheerleading uniforms, whisper quietly to the red-headed woman.

"What about Scott Berry?" the first blonde asked. The doctor sighed with a frown and turned back to Rachel.

"Would you like to talk in private?" he asked quietly and he watched both girls gulp before Rachel shook her head. He nodded and shifted his other clipboard to the top.

"He's in a medical induced coma…" he paused when he saw her gasp, a hand flying to her mouth. "The car that struck them hit them at an angle on the passenger's side where Mr. Berry was sitting. We're not sure how but he hit his head pretty hard, enough to cause internal bleeding. We performed surgery and stopped the bleeding but he relapsed a few times so we placed him in a coma."

"Will he be okay?" the blonde asked pulling the brunette closer, who buried her face in her neck.

"I don't want to lie to you so we don't know yet. Right now it's a 60/40 chance."

"The 60 percent pertaining to?" the blonde questioned. At the look on the doctors face she simply nodded and pulled the brunette closer.

"But you said her other dad John was okay?" the other brunette asked walking up with the other blonde and red-head. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, he has a mild concussion and some cracked ribs but he's fine, just a little in pain. You can go in a see him if you want." the doctor offered, glancing down at the crying brunette who nodded.

"Rachel?" the brunette glanced over at the other blonde as the doctor walked away. "San and I are going to go change clothes, we'll be back later."

"Okay." Rachel said pulling away from Quinn to reach over and hug Brittany. She glanced nervously at Santana for a few seconds before the other brunette rolled her eyes and nodded. Rachel practically launched herself on the latina, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. Quinn watched in shock as the latina returned the hug fully before pulling away and grabbing Brittany's hand to leave. Rachel hugged and thanked the counselor for staying with her before Miss Pillsbury followed the other two out the door.

After they had all left Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled the blonde over to the desk.

"John Berry?"

"Room 420" the nurse said looking at a clipboard. Rachel thanked her and practically ran to the room, Quinn being pulled behind her. Quinn stood back as Rachel opened the door and walked into the room slowly.

"Dad?" she called out softly.

"Rachel?"

Quinn watched with a soft smile as Rachel hurried over to the hospital bed and flung her arms around her father, burrowing her face in his neck as she cried. John hugged her back and did his best to calm her down, wincing every so often. When Quinn had figured out that Rachel was most likely hugging him to hard, pressing against his most likely bandaged ribs she stepped up and placed a hand on the girl's back.

"Rach, babe I think you're hurting him." Quinn said softly. Rachel let go of him so fast you would have thought he had stung her.

"Thanks Quinn." he said with a smile, sighing in relief as the blonde smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry dad! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, still in one piece, in a matter of words so I'm fine." John said smiling and reaching up to touch the bandage on his head. Rachel quickly slapped his hand away.

"Dad you better not dare take that off. It is obviously there for a reason." Rachel snapped as John frowned.

"But I have a headache!"

"You have a concussion, that's why." Rachel said smirking as he rolled his eyes before wincing.

"Even rolling my eyes hurts." he said with a pout that rivaled Rachel's, who shook her head in amusement.

"Dad?" John looked over at her and watched as all amusement left her face. "What happened?"

John took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I don't know Rachel. All I remember is the sound of the crash, a blinding headache and a lot of blood."

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat as Rachel bit her lip to stop it from trembling.

"Have you heard anything about Daddy yet?" Rachel asked and John shook his head with a sigh.

"They haven't told me anything, they said I shouldn't be stressed out right now because it'll just make my headache worst."

Rachel nodded and John grabbed her hand. "Have you?" Rachel bit her lip and looked away but John tugged her arm. "Tell me Rach, what's wrong?"

Quinn sighed and walked over to place a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Rachel nodded and Quinn kissed her cheek before walking out the room and closing the door softly behind her. She had already seen Rachel break down twice today, she didn't think could handle seeing John break down as well. She took a seat in the chair outside of the door and sighed, closing her eyes. Now would be a good time as any to pray.

"Quinn?" Quinn looked over and watched as Rachel walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Quinn stood up and walked over, wrapping Rachel in a hug. The brunette held on tightly.

"Is he okay?" the blonde asked. Rachel simply shook her head as another sob escaped her and Quinn held her tighter. After a few more seconds Rachel pulled away and looked up at Quinn, biting her bottom lip.

"Quinn… we need to talk." Rachel said softly. Quinn nodded and glanced around before she leaned down to press her lips against Rachel's. The brunette responded immediately and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck to pull her closer. When oxygen became an issue, Rachel pulled away and grabbed the blonde's hand, leading her back to the waiting room.

"Rachel whats wrong?" Quinn asked frowning as Rachel took a seat on the couch and pulled Quinn down next to her. The room had cleared out from the few people that were in there before so they were alone.

"Quinn. I don't think this is going to work." Rachel said softly and Quinn frowned.

"What isn't going to work?" she asked in confusion.

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. "This relationship."

Quinn felt her breath catch as she stared at Rachel in disbelief. The brunette was breaking up with her? But she was sure she had been forgiven. Rachel had been hanging on to her for dear life since she had arrived, she had just kissed her with so much passion a minute ago… and she was breaking up with her?

"Quinn I'm sorry. It's not that I don't have feelings for you. My feelings for you run deeper than you know it's just…"

"Just what?" Quinn asked in a whisper. Rachel bit her trembling lip then looked up at Quinn through glossy eyes.

"We can't be together. You have some issues to work out Quinn and so do I. You're still too afraid to be yourself in fear of your mother finding out that you're gay and I'm the one being hurt."

"Rachel I-I… if this is about today I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you I-"

"Its not just about today Quinn. It's about every time we're in public and you freak out if our hands even brush against each other. It's about how we can't sit to close together when we're at your house watching TV as 'just friends.'"

"I know but…"

"Quinn I will always be our friend and I still have feelings for you but I can't. Every time you yank away from me or deny me it hurts. It hurts more than I thought it would."

Quinn frowned as she struggled with herself not to cry. "I told you that it would be different once I was more comfortable. You said you would wait. You said you could handle it!"

"And I can!" Rachel said back before shaking her head. "Just not right now. Not when my dad is in the hospital with only a 40% chance of living Quinn. I can't…it's too much."

"But I can be here for you Rach-"

"Not like I need you to be though. I need someone who will be able to deal with me crying at the drop of a dime without complaint. To just pull me close and hold me and tell me everything will be fine before kissing me. I need someone who won't be afraid of what people think right now because I can't be."

"I can be! Rachel I can hold you close and kiss you. I just kissed you ten minutes ago before we walked in here."

"And did you think I missed the way you checked to make sure no one was around?" Rachel asked and Quinn dropped her eyes. "If someone would have been around would you have still kissed me, even though you knew I needed it?"

Quinn didn't reply, she was sure Rachel knew the answer.

"We can't duck into a closet or abandoned hallway every time I break down and I need you to comfort me Quinn."

"Rachel…. Please."

"Like I said. I still have feelings for you, they aren't going anywhere. I just can't be with you right now. I'm sorry." Rachel said softly before leaning forward and kissing Quinn's cheek. Quinn watched with tears as Rachel stood up and ran back to John's room and closed the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Holidays are over and my laptop is still not fixed. :( FML. On another note I have more time to actually write out the chapters for this story at least until school starts back up for me on the 16th****. Hopefully I can crank out at least 3 or 4 more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not me.**

020

"You look pathetic."

Quinn frowned and tore her eyes from the brunette down the hall and glanced over her shoulder. Santana stood behind her with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Quinn glared at her but didn't say anything, instead turning back to her locker.

"Oh come on! You still can't be mad at me, in fact I don't even know why you are mad at me." Santana complained rolling her eyes.

"You could have warned me." Quinn said simply, still avoiding eye contact with her best friend.

"It wasn't my place, I told you."

"We're supposed to be friends S, best friends!"

"And we still are." Santana said shrugging as if this was nothing new. Quinn huffed.

"It just not fair." she mumbled.

* * *

_Quinn knocked on the door for the 3__rd__ time in the last ten seconds. She didn't care what she had interrupted between the blonde and brunette. She would storm into the house if she had to._

"_I fucking said I was coming! GOD!" Santana yelled through the door before snatching it open. The scowl dropped from her face as she saw the red-eyed blonde standing on her porch. "Q what the hell? Come on."_

_Quinn let Santana usher her inside and waited while she closed the door before yelling for the other blonde upstairs. In a matter of seconds, Brittany bounced down the stairs in jeans and a tank top with a smile._

"_Hi Q! How's Rachel do-" Brittany cut herslf off when she noticed the blonde's face and rushed forward to pull her into a hug. Quinn let herself be absorbed in the hug as she clung on for dear life, letting the tears freely fall._

"_Q tell us what the hell is going on! You can't come from a hospital in tears like this and not tell us anything. I'm assuming the worst." Santana snapped from behind Brittany, doing her best to not seem like she was panicking._

"_Is Rachel's dad okay? He didn't go visit Goldie did he?" Brittany asked rubbing Quinn's back._

"_Goldie?" Quinn asked, muffled from her face being in Brittany's neck._

"_My pet goldfish. I forgot to feed him when I went to camp last summer. When we came back we found him on his back so San flushed him down the toliet and said he was going to the place that people went when they died." Brittany explained, pushing Quinn away and holding her at arm's length so she could look into her eyes._

"_No he's not. John is fine, Scott's still in a coma." Quinn mumbled, her eyes on the floor._

"_Well then why the fuck are you crying?"_

"_Rachel… she…she broke up with me." Quinn whispered and she felt Brittany tense up. She glanced up at her friends and saw them exchange a look before Brittany frowned and pulled Quinn back into another hug._

"_Wow that sucks Q."_

"_It'll be okay Quinn. Rachel cares about you, she'll come around."_

_Neither of them sounded surprised enough so Quinn pulled away and wiped her eyes before glaring at the two of them._

"_You knew?"_

"_Knew what?"_

"_Don't play stupid Santana! You knew Rachel was going to break up with me didn't you!" Quinn demanded. Santana opened her mouth to deny it but Brittany stepped up before she could._

"_We didn't think she would do it so soon, you know with the way she hugged and snuggled into you and stuff at the hospital." _

"_Yeah I figured the dwarf would at least wait until school or something. You know when you guys weren't so vulnerable."_

"_Why didn't you tell me? Warn me? I thought we were friends!" Quinn yelled, making Brittany flinch and Santana glare._

"_What the fuck would it sound like for me to tell you that your girlfriend is breaking up with you? You needed to hear that from Rachel." Santana snapped._

"_If I would have known maybe I could have prevented it! How did you guys even know?"_

"_Rachel told me before you and Santana came. She said she didn't think it was working out and something about PDA. I still don't know what the police have to do with you guys relationship" Brittany said scrunching her brow in thought._

"_Basically she told B that she couldn't do the secret relationship thing anymore, especially not after what happened with her dads." Santana explained, patting Brittany's arm._

"_She said she would wait." Quinn mumbled._

"_How long did you think she would wait though?" Brittany asked softly. Quinn frowned before glaring at both her best friends and pushing by them to walk to the door._

"_Quinn! Please don't be mad. We're sorry!" Brittany yelled after her._

"_Speak for yourself." Santana mumbled as Quinn shut the door behind her._

_

* * *

_

"Yeah well life isn't fair. So… how long has she been talking to the incredible hulk?" Santana asked glancing down the hall at Rachel who was standing near her locker talking to Finn.

"For about 2 minutes now, but they've been together for most of the day." Quinn admitted through clenched teeth as she closed her locker.

"Hmmm maybe he's just trying to make her feel better. I mean it she did have a day from hell yesterday. I'm surprised she's even in school today." Santana admitted.

Quinn turned around just as Finn reached down to wrap Rachel in a hug. She growled at the smile on the small brunette's face and winced at the kiss that was left of Finn's cheek.

"Or you know… maybe not." Santana said raising her eyebrow as Rachel and Finn split ways and the brunette made her way towards them.

"I have to get to class." Quinn mumbled, pushing pass Santana to walk away.

"But you have a free period." Santana called but Quinn was already turning down the other hall.

"Is Quinn okay?" Santana snapped her attention to the other brunette who was standing in front of her, her books to her chest as she glanced down the hall with a frown.

"What do you think?" Santana snapped and Rachel winched. Santana sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a second. "She'll be okay." she said in calm voice.

"She's been avoiding me all day." Rachel admitted with a pout.

"What do you expect Rachel? You broke up with her, it's going to take some time for her to get over you."

"Yes I know but… it still hurts."

Santana frowned, she hated mushy stuff. She needed to change the topic quick. "So how are you're dad's doing?"

Rachel frowned and looked at the ground. Nice work Santana….

"Same as yesterday. The doctor said that nothing's changed with my dad." Rachel said as they began walking down the hall. Brittany ran towards them, wrapping them in a hug as Santana shrugged.

"That's not a bad thing though right?" she offered.

"It's not a good thing either." Rachel replied with a small smile as Brittany let her go and kissed Santana on the cheek. The latina flinched a little but smiled at the blonde and linked their pinkies before turning back to Rachel.

"So what's up with you and Finn?" Santana asked, deciding to just get it out the way.

"What do you mean?"

"That little scene by your locker you guys just had? There's nothing going on with you two right? I mean you just broke up with Q yesterday and I'm starting to like you Berry, I don't want to have to kick your ass already." Santana threatened, glaring at the shorter girl. It softened a little as she felt Brittany nudge her.

"N-no Santana. I can assure you there is nothing going on between Finn and I. He was just being a good friend and telling me how sorry he was about my dads and asking how they were."

"And that kiss on the cheek?"

"It was a thank you. It meant nothing. I promise you that I have no romantic feelings towards Finn, what so ever."

* * *

"Rachel is totally digging me again dude." Finn said with a smile as he took a seat next to Puck in their history class. Quinn bit the inside of her cheek and clenched her fists as she heard the conversation a few rows behind her.

"What the hell are you talking about man? She's been giving you the cold shoulder for weeks now." Puck said sounding like he was unconvinced. Quinn wanted to turn around and say something to them so bad but then she remembered what they had pulled yesterday. Rachel and her still weren't speaking according to everyone else.

"You remember what happened yesterday with her dad's right?" Finn asked and Quinn guessed Puck nodded because he continued. "Well I saw her this morning at her locker and I told her I was sorry and stuff. She thanked me and we talked for a while then she hugged me a kissed me on the cheek."

"Okay you got a kiss on the cheek, so what? It's Rachel dude… she hugs and kisses everyone on the cheek."

"Dude don't be a hater. No she doesn't."

"Yes she does. She asked me for a pen in English on Tuesday because she dropped hers and kissed me on the cheek when she gave it back to me after class."

"….so?"

"So she kisses everyone on the cheek. Well all the guys anyway. Just ask Mike and Matt. Man come talk to me when you get some tongue action or better yet… you do the deed with her." Puck said laughing.

"That would be awesome…" Finn trailed off. Quinn winced when she heard the snap and looked down at her hand. The pencil she had in her hand had been snapped in two.

"Quinn are you okay?" Nathan, a guy from the football team, asked from next to her. Quinn nodded and dropped the pencil before pulling another one from the spiral of her notebook.

"I'm going to kill him." Quinn snapped standing up, only to have Brittany and Santana grab her arm and yank her back down. They were all in the cafeteria for lunch and Quinn's eyes had yet to leave the table where the Glee club kids were sitting.

"Will you fucking chill out? God Q! Be more obvious!" Santana said shaking her head.

"What do you mean chill out? His hands are all over my girlfriend S. Don't tell me to chill out." Quinn said glaring at the table. Rachel was laughing at something Puck had said with Finn's arm draped over her shoulder.

"Ex-girlfriend Q. Can't you just be happy that she's smiling? She's under a lot of stress right now. Besides I already told you she said that there was nothing going on between her and Finn."

"You didn't hear the conversation he and Puck had earlier though." Quinn argued.

"Maybe we should talk to Puck." Brittany suggested and Santana and Quinn both frowned at her.

"For what B?" Santana asked as the blonde took another sip from her water bottle.

"Well Quinn is upset because she thinks Rachel and Finn are together but they're not-"

"No I just think Finn is trying to date her and now that she's single there's nothing to stop him."

"Nevermind that she's in love with you." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"She's not in love with me S!"

"I wasn't done!" Brittany said with a pout, upset she had been cut off.

"Sorry B. Go ahead."

"Okay, so Finn likes Rachel and that's making Quinn upset. Maybe we should talk to Puck and tell him to start hitting on Rachel to keep Finn away." Brittany suggested.

"Not a bad idea B."

"No way! Nah uh!" Quinn said shaking her head. "I don't want Puck near her either. He'll just be trying to grope her all the time."

"Well you don't have much of a choice Q. Face it, the midget is hot okay? She's annoying but she's hot. She's going to get hit on as long as its known that she's single."

"But really? My choices are Puck and Finn?" Quinn whined.

"Mike?" Brittany offered.

"Maybe…" Quinn said tilting her head in thought.

"Well I can't be Artie since he's with Tina. Matt is dating that one girl on the soccer team, and Berry doesn't really talk to anyone outside of Glee." Santana said sighing. She was getting bored already.

"Hey Mike!" Brittany called. Quinn hit her in the arm as the asian boy glanced up before making his way over to their table. Quinn cursed under her breath as Santana laughed.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked.

"Hey other asian. Listen what do you think about Manhands?"

"What?" Mike said with wide eyes, obviously confused.

"She means Rachel." Brittany calmly explained, still rubbing her arm.

"She's cool. She's a little annoying but she's nice. Why?"

"What would you think about dating her?" Santana asked and Mike stared at her in shock as Quinn covered her face in embarrassment.

"Um…well…I… I can't. I mean I kinda have this girl I'm talking to…" Mike stuttered.

"Shit! Okay you can go now." Santana said sighing. Mike spared all three of them one last look before walking away.

"Well that didn't work." Quinn said stating the obvious.

"If you would just man up and tell everyone you're dating her then we wouldn't have to do this. That or just let Finn hit on her."

"What if she breaks and gives in? I can't let that happen." Quinn argued.

"Why don't you date her San?" Brittany offered, her smile dropping when both of her best friends stared at her in disbelief.

"Me? Date Manhands? Yeah right!" Santana said as her and Quinn began laughing. Brittany pouted.

"Well it would be better than Finn or Puck. You guys are best friends so she could trust you and you could scare away Finn since he's totally scared of you. Stop laughing at me!" Brittany yelled before standing up and storming out of the cafeteria.

"Brittany! Brittany we're sorry!" Santana yelled after her to no avail.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" Quinn asked.

"She won't talk to me when she's mad at me." Santana said before looking up as Rachel walked towards them.

"What happened with Brittany?" She asked Santana, but her eyes were on Quinn.

"We were laughing at something she said and she took it the wrong way. Go find her for me?" Santana asked frowning. She hated with Brittany was upset with her. Rachel nodded and spared one last look at Quinn before hurrying out the cafeteria. Quinn and Santana sat in silence for a few seconds.

"She has a point though." Quinn finally said, causing Santana to look at her.

"Who does?"

"B. She was right, I could trust you not to catch feelings or anything for her, you're the head cheerio so no one would care, your parents already know about you and B and they don't care and… Finn is afraid of you." Quinn said as Santana stared at her in disbelief.

"No way Q."

"S… please?"

"No! No! NO!"

"S…"

"No!"

"San…."

"UGH!"

* * *

"Hey Frankenjerk!" Finn turned around with a frown as Santana made her way towards him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Um hey Santana… what's up?"

"Shut up and listen. Stay the hell away from Stub- Rachel! She doesn't like you! She doesn't want to be with you! Can't you take a hint?"

Finn frowned. "What do you care? And you don't know what you're talking about. Rachel does like me so you can-"

"Ugh were you always this stupid? How did I not realize this before we had sex? Rachel doesn't want you. She doesn't want to be anything other than you friend."

"Why don't you stay out of my business Santana!"

"It is my business when you stalk my fucking girlfriend! So I'm going to tell you again. Leave her alone, or you'll be sorry. Quarterback or not you know I have the power to make your life hell." Santana said walking away, leaving a shocked and confused Finn behind her.

"That's fucking hot." she ignored Puck as she walked towards Rachel who was standing at her locker.

"Rachel, we need to talk." she said slamming the locker closed and grabbing the brunette's hand before she had a chance to protest, and dragging her towards the bathroom.


End file.
